Sonic Chronicles ep 08 Reviver de um pesadelo
by Ichizack
Summary: Eggman está sumido, mas deixou seu legado para alguém tão perigoso quanto. Sonic e sua turma verão a Ilha flutuante novamente ser palco de uma guerra que já aconteceu no passado...
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo - Sangue de heróis

Prólogo - Sangue de heróis...

Praia. Para muitos, lugar de descanso, onde repomos as energias gastas nos dias de trabalho num fim-de-semana digno de um rei, mesmo para aqueles que nunca assim se sentiram. Para outros, meios de se ganhar a vida, exatamente com aqueles que resolvem descansar. Seja vendendo brinquedos, ou até os desejados sorvetes, que chegam a salvar a vida de alguém que se perde na imensidão de suas areias, debaixo de um Sol escaldante. Mas há aqueles que mal querem saber de "descansar" e "relaxar" nas quentes dunas da praia. Quatro verdadeiros loucos desafiavam suas dunas sinuosas em cima de pranchas metálicas, como se tudo fosse parte de um enorme jogo.

Seu líder tinha uma prancha azulada como ele, com detalhes amarelos, onde o nome "Turbilhão jovem" estava inscrito e sendo sempre soterrado pela areia, era seguido por um garoto ainda na infância, com uma prancha amarelada como seus pêlos, e suas caudas balançando ao sabor do vento, deixando o nome chamativo na cor verde "Filhote tempestade" se estampar, já o ruivo que os acompanhava resolvia se exibir, fazendo manobras virtualmente impossíveis, como se a terra fosse mais sua aliada que seu obstáculo. O nome "Punhos da fúria" não faziam jus ao que este era capaz de fazer em sua prancha avermelhada como seus espinhos e sua pele. O único que estava um pouco mais afastado ostentava um preto em sua pele, com rajadas rubras por todo o corpo. Sua prancha negra trazia um nome único, porém misterioso... "Luz do luar". Este não só fazia várias manobras, como parecia competir com todos ali presentes. Apenas alguns minutos depois eles se deixam vencer pelo cansaço e param, à sombra de um enorme coqueiro...

- E aí? Alguém a fim de uma bebida?- O ouriço líder deixava correr uma gota de suor em sua testa, como se fosse a prova de seu esforço.

- Eu to, mas quem paga? – o filhote de raposa olhava seus amigos, já excluindo a si mesmo numa provável resposta.

- O Shadow! Ele é o mais estabilizado financeiramente... – O equidna rubro ainda limpavao suor, se sentindo mais sedento que o de costume.

- Achei que não fosse capaz de dizer algo com tantas letras, Knuckles! – Shadow encarava o equidna meio sem jeito.

- O com problemas com palavras aqui é o Sonic, esqueceu?

- Tem razão, o nosso "líder" é o mais inculto!

- Eu to ouvindo isso, sabiam?

Os dois olhavam para o ouriço, como se mal prestassem atenção no que este acabara de dizer...

- Deixa pra lá, eu vou pegar as bebidas, por que pelo que vejo estes dois aí ficaram amigos rápido demais...

Knuckles e Shadow riam juntos, já se aproximando de Sonic e Tails, que iam até uma barraca mais ao longe. Era estranho ver a praia vazia, mesmo naquela parte onde estavam, e naquela época do ano. Eles chegam ao recinto e logo são atendidos por uma menina raposa que em muito lembrava Tails, se não fosse seus pêlos mais claros e apenas uma cauda. Vestia um biquíni combinado a uma tanga que fazia os rapazes se sentirem em casa. A menina logo vai até o filhote de raposa, já abrindo um sorriso...

- Pois não em que posso ajudar?  
- Bom, acho que quatro cocos vão ser de grande ajuda!- Tails falava já tímido, enquanto os outros tentavam abafar um riso.

- Posso saber seu nome? – Sonic ficava ao lado de seu amigo, pondo a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Tiara! Sou a filha do proprietário!

- E onde está seu pai? Não deveria deixar você sozinha aqui! – Shadow falava em tom de negação, revoltado.

- Meu pai está resfriado! Não pode sair de casa, sabe? Ordens médicas...- a garota soltava um sorriso fraco, enquanto Shadow a encarava.

- Bom, sem querer ser chato, mas os cocos saem ou não? Se o pai dela está resfriado e só ela pode trabalhar, não vamos deixar acumular serviço e pronto, certo? – Knuckles batia palmas, chamando a atenção de seus amigos.

- Bem lembrado! – Tails procurava um lugar para se sentar e guardar as pranchas.

- Desculpem! Eu volto já! - A garota entrava na cozinha da barraca, enquanto Shadow, Knuckles e Sonic olhavam estranho para Tails...

- Que caras são essas, por um acaso? – Tails deixava uma enorme gota de suor cair de sua testa.

- Ela gostou de você, sabia? – O sorriso cínico de Sonic logo fez Tails ficar trêmulo.

- Olha que você é comprometido... – Shadow completava o comentário, entrando na onda.

- E a Cream tem uma cara de ser ciumenta... – Knuckles dava o golpe de misericórdia, fazendo Tails ter um acesso de desespero.

- Nem me lembre, pelo amor de Aurora!- Tails abanava suas caudas de modo nervoso, e logo percebe que Tiara chegava com quatro cocos abertos e com canudos, prontos para serem consumidos...

- Aqui está o pedido! Por que não se sentam? Eu posso armar uma mesa para vocês, eu tinha as guardado já que ninguém resolveu vir a praia hoje...

- Não se incomode! Se quiser nós mesmo armamos, a gente tá de folga mesmo o que acha?

- Boa idéia, Tails! – Sonic piscava o olho, já atacando seu côco.

O nome "Tails" soa como uma fagulha na mente da garota. Ela se aproxima do filhote, abraçando a bandeja e encarando-o como quem vê algo misterioso...

- Você... É o Tails?

- Sim, por que?

- Então... – A garota se vira para os outros, cada um cumprimentando-a a seu modo.

- Eu sou Sonic, o ouriço!

- Shadow, forma de vida suprema – Shadow bebia sua água como quem provava néctar dos deuses.

- Knuckles, o equidna.

- A ... Equipe Sonic... Acho que vou...- Tiara quase desmaia, mas Tails a segura a tempo.

- Cuidado aí!

- ... Valeu!

Tiara fez uma entrevista completa, perguntando desde como se conheceram até como era agir em equipe. Como ninguém mais aparecera o restante da tarde, todos ficaram bem confortáveis com o entusiasmo da menina, que não parava de olhar Tails...

- Então você é o "cérebro" da equipe?

- Por aí...

- E você tem namorada? Alguém fofinho que nem você deve fazer sucesso entre as meninas!

- Beleza! Agora eu sei quem levar quando for dar autógrafos! - Sonic encarava Shadow e Knuckles, que riam feito loucos.

- Tenho sim!- Tails lança um sorriso de satisfação, sem perceber que a garota perdia parte de seu ânimo.

- E... quem é ela?

- Bom... - Tails puxa sua prancha e abre um pequeno compartimento, onde guardava sua carteira. Nela ele retira uma foto onde ele e Cream estava abraçados.

- Ela é bem pequena, não? Ou você gosta das "indefesas"?

- Eu não diria que ela é "indefesa"...

- Isso não importa! Mas eu insisto que esta rodada de cocos seja por conta da casa! Meu pai vai ficar feliz de saber que vocês vieram até aqui só pra provar nossos cocos!  
Os quatro já se preparavam para partir, quando viam uma nuvem de poeira subir ao longe...

- Eles não! – Tiara abraçava o prato ao qual servira os cocos, indignada com o que acabara de ver.

- Quem são? – Sonic olha ao longe, desconfiado.

- Uns arruaceiros! Se intitulam "donos da praia!" Uma gangue de motoqueiros que só fazem baderna pra se exibir! Aqui tinha muitas barracas, mas quase todas fecharam! Estes idiotas se acham o tal só por que tem posses financeiras altas e querem comprar o lugar pra construir um condomínio!

- Se um condomínio for feito aqui, vai ruir em menos de dez anos! Esta areia é impossível de se estabilizar qualquer construção de grande porte! Mesmo esta barraca está instável, mas por ser pequena ela consegue "se equilibrar" numa boa! Seu pai deve ter sido um gênio por construir algo assim! – O tom de alerta nas palavras de Tails fez todos ficarem preocupados.

- Meu pai já foi arquiteto...

- Sem falar na poluição que isso vai causar ao mar... – Sonic olhava a praia, sentindo seu sangue ferver.

- Em todos os sentidos! A única maneira seria uma remoção de boa parte da areia da praia, mas é ela quem segura o mar! Se for retirada em larga escala, pode prejudicar até mesmo Station Square! Esta praia é ligada diretamente a ela!!

- Então vamos ter de dar um chega pra lá neles, o que me dizem?

- E eu achava que eram só os humanos que faziam burrices... – Shadow olhava ao longe, vendo seus oponentes se aproximarem rápido.

Os motoqueiros chegavam, montados em veículos pretos, todos trajando roupas de praia pretas, e correntes amarradas nos braços. Eram compostos de vários homens-lobos, onde um com uma enorme crina avermelhada se mostrava ser o líder. Ele desce de sua moto e logo encara Tiara...

- E então, vocês vão vender por bem, ou vamos ter de expulsar vocês a força?

- Olha como fala, seu poodle mal educado! – Sonic apontava o dedo de modo sacana, tentando uma provocação.

- Com quem acha que está falando, fedelho?

- Olhe como fala você, seu idiota! - Tails já o encarava com um olhar agressivo, enquanto Knuckles e Shadow se afastavam.

- Pronto, deixaram o menino com raiva! – Knuckles sequer segurava seu riso, já prevendo a confusão.

- Tadinho dele... Acho que hoje tem guizado de lobo... – Shadow encarava Knuckles, retribuindo o comentário.

- Precisa melhorar as piadas...

- Não fiz piada...

- Sua mãe não o ensinou a respeitar os mais velhos, fedelho? –O lobo tentava esbofetear Tails, mas este segura seu pulso, apertando tanto que seus ossos começavam a estalar.

- E a sua? Não ensinou você a respeitar as garotas?

- Além de inteligente você é bem forte, Tails!- Tiara olhava a cena deslumbrada.

- Eu sou um Sonic Team! Isso é pré- requisito!

Todos os arruaceiros ficaram boquiabertos com as palavras "Sonic Team". O Lobo retirava sua mão apressadamente, assustado ao reconhecer quem estava ali...

- Vocês são...

- Exato! Eu adoro praticar Sand Board aqui, então diga a seu chefe que se ele quiser destruir esta praia por dinheiro, eu vou ter o prazer de comprar esta briga e atropelar quem vier pela frente, sacou?

- É bom ir embora mesmo, antes que a raiva me ferva o sangue! Meu tornado X tá no laboratório só esperando eclodir uma guerra!

- Não sou de me importar com isso, mas não permitirei que a ganância de poucos destrua a vida de muitos! Se não quiserem virar história, sugiro não se meterem com Shadow, a forma de vida suprema!

A menção do nome "Shadow" fez todos os motoqueiros partirem em disparada, deixando todos ali banhados de areia...

- E eu achava que ia me divertir... Muito obrigado, Shadow!- Sonic o encarava, indignado.

- Foi mal... Não achei que ele fosse tão covarde...- Shadow colocava a mão em sua testa, fazendo cara de aborrecido.

- E VOCÊS NÃO ME DEIXARAM FALAR NADA!! EXIBIDOS!! – Knuckles balançava seus braços, indignado.

Tiara começava a rir, deixando suas lágrimas correrem soltas...

- O que foi, Tiara? – Tails ia ao encontro da garota, tentando ver o que estava havendo.

- Já faziam dois anos que estes canalhas tentavam nos tirar daqui! Nossos clientes fugiram um por um até que vocês apareceram, como nossos salvadores! Fazem jus ao título de "heróis"!

- Qual é? De que adianta ser herói se não se pode salvar alguém legal!- Sonic sorria fazendo Tiara se sentir bem melhor.

- É uma pena você ter namorada, Tails! - Tiara abraçava o filhote de raposa – Mas qualquer coisa eu estarei esperando, ouviu?

Tiara passa a mão pelo queixo de Tails, que logo alça vôo.

- Lembrei que eu tenho algo a fazer no laboratório! Até mais!- Tails dispara, sendo seguido por Sonic, que se despede apressadamente. Shadow e Knuckles os alcançam em seguida, estranhando o acontecido.

- Por que isso, Tails?

- Se a Cream descobre ela me mata!

- Também, quem manda você usar este desodorante?

- Concordo! Bem que podia arrumar a receita pra gente, o que acha?

Os quatro corriam, enquanto o céu da praia ganhava um tom avermelhado, indicando que uma linda noite em breve chegaria...

Longe de tudo, no deserto, uma construção se sobressaia. Mais parecia um castelo feito em um oásis. Três lindas donzelas caminhavam de um lado a outro de seus imensos corredores, vasculhando papéis e mais papéis... Uma ouriça esverdeada comandava vários robôs para reformar desde paredes rachadas até o sistema de encanamento, enquanto uma equidna lilás cuidava do sistema de defesa. Apenas uma raposa fêmea se isolava numa espécie de sala de estudos, onde vários livros e papéis cheios de cálculos aparentemente sem sentido estavam espalhados em estantes mal-organizadas. Quando esta percebe, suas duas amigas chegavam a mesma sala, como se esperassem uma resposta...

- E aí, Kiubi? Conseguiu algumas respostas? – A ouriça perguntava, cobrando um resultado satisfatório.

- Que nada! Cada vez que acho algo, é como se milhões de novas perguntas surgissem! Mesmo o livro que nosso pai deixou não diz nada!

- Alguém viu Sierra? – A equidna olhava ao redor, buscando sua amiga.

- Está no telhado! Por que?

- Não a vi o dia todo, achei que ela tivesse sumido de vez!

Quando as três percebem, uma garota de cabelos rosados, asas negras um pouco fechadas e um vestido bastante curto, onde apenas tiras metálicas ligavam suas laterais, se aproximava. Ela as encarava seriamente, e logo suas palavras se fizeram escutadas...

- Eu sei o que houve. Isso foi magia!

- O que quer dizer, irmã? – A pequena raposa olhava-a curiosa.

- Quando nosso pai chamou Miles para entrar na equipe, ele já tinha tudo armado! Miles era um demônio, mas precisava de um corpo físico para se manifestar neste mundo, ou deixaria de existir! Então eles fizeram um pacto! A tatuagem no braço de ambos era a prova disso! Se um morresse, o outro sucumbiria também!

- Então... – A ouriça olhava aquele anjo caído, como se começasse a entender sua resposta.

- Ainda sinto a presença de nosso pai neste mundo! Ma ele não pode voltar sem nossa ajuda!

- E o que quer que façamos? – Valkyrie, a equidna, olhava Sierra, ainda sem ter tudo claro em sua mente.

- Este é seu trabalho, Kiubi!- a garota olha para a raposa, que já entendia o que ela queria dizer- Eu vou voltar ao telhado, então boa sorte, e me avisem se acharem algo novo!

Sierra sai da sala, enquanto as três ficavam a sós...

- Então vamos ao trabalho! – Storm, a ouriça liderava o trio. As três começam a remexer em vários papéis, adentrando a noite...


	2. Fantasmas do passado

Parte 1- Fantasmas do passado.

Um mês se passara desde o episódio da praia. Todos estavam reunidos no laboratório de Tails. Amy estava ao lado de Sonic, ambos em pé perto da janela. Shadow estava mais afastado, do lado da porta de saída, observando a cena. Rouge estava no sofá, situado do lado esquerdo da sala. Tikal estava com ela, observando Tails e Cream abraçados , na parede oposta ao sofá...

- Então você conquistou uma fã na praia, Tails? - O tom das palavras de Cream fez Tails suar frio.

- A gente apenas não podia deixar que uma praia daquelas fosse perdida, certo Sonic?- Tails disfarçava o máximo possível, tentando não deixar Cream furiosa.

- Pode ficar tranquila, Cream! Tails não fez nada de mais! – Tails falava em defesa de seu escudeiro, fazendo todos darem uma risada agradável.

- Cream, você tem de se contentar que Tails tem um "imã" para as meninas! Já se esqueceu da Kiubi? – Rouge provocava a menina, intencionalmente.

- Você tinha que mencionar o nome "dela"...

Todos riam com a cena, quando a morcega logo quebra o clima...

- E o Knuckles? Por onde anda?

- Está na ilha dos anjos! Ele disse que depois viria, tinha que cuidar da Master Emerald! – Tikal sorria enquanto falava, como se estivesse totalmente alheia ao assunto.

- Bom, não sei de vocês, mas eu vou dar uma volta! É bom bater um papo, admito, mas ainda sou fã de ficar sozinho um tempo! – Shadow foi o primeiro a se aproximar da porta, abrindo-a.

- Sendo assim... Amy, Tikal! Estão a fim de umas comprinhas? Já que a Cream vai querer matar a saudades do Tails... – O convite de Rouge logo foi bem aceito pela ouriça.

- Por mim tudo bem! E você, Tikal?

- Vou adorar!

As três meninas se retiram, seno seguidas por Shadow, que toma rumo oposto. Sonic decide sair também, uma vez que não curtia a idéia de segurar vela, e acaba seguindo o ouriço negro, alcançando-o poucos momentos depois. Os dois disparam como se tirassem uma competição particular, parando apenas quando chegavam em Green Hill, no alto de uma de suas muitas colinas, onde se era possível ver a ilha flutuante, mais ao longe...

- Ei, Sonic! Uma curiosidade me bateu agora... Uma vez eu vi alguns dados de um projeto antigo de Eggman, chamado "Death Egg"! Mas o que era isso, afinal?

- Você nem sonhava em acordar naquela época... Foi logo quando conheci Tails! Eu tinha acabado de coletar as seis esmeraldas Chaos para reviver Green Hill, que Eggman tinha feito o favor de desmatar...

- Mas não são sete esmeraldas Chaos?

- Na época só conhecíamos seis... Eggman conseguiu achar a sétima, até hoje me pergunto como... Quando descobri este fato corri em direção a Emerald Hill, onde ele planejava colocar no ar sua "maior fortaleza voadora"... Aquele maníaco havia construído um verdadeiro planeta artificial! A ARK perde é feio! Dou graças à Aurora ter colocado aquilo no chão de uma vez por todas!

- Deve ter te dado trabalho, hein, amador?

- É, eu suei um pouqinho, sim! Mas foi a primeira vez que me transformei em SuperSonic! Tails estava presente na hora!

- Uma experiência inesquecível, hein?- Shadow voltava a observar a ilha, como se uma lembrança tivesse lhe ocorrido – E o Knuckles? Se tem algo que eu me pergunto é como foi que aquele doido entrou na equipe...

- Concordo... Knuckles entrou na equipe quando a Death Egg caiu por acidente na ilha flutuante. Eggman convenceu ele que eu havia roubado as esmeraldas de sua ilha e que viria destruí-la!

- Deve ter doído...

- E doeu! O soco dele me fez soltar as Chaos e me destransformar da forma super!- Sonic se impressionava com suas próprias palavras, e via Shadow arregalar seus olhos.

- Lembre-me de não tirar muita onda com a cara dele... Mas, ainda não me disse tudo, certo?

- Não... Foi difícil, mas convencemos Knuckles de quem era realmente o vilão e ele passou a ajudar! Chegou a quase se sacrificar por mim e o Tails para resgatar as Esmeralda Mestra! Também despertamos pela primeira vez as Super Esmeraldas! Cara, você perdeu cada coisa...

- O que eu podia fazer? Estava no sono de beleza!

Os dois começam a rir, enquanto Sonic logo voltava a si...

- Não sabia que era bom de piadas!

- Eu sou solitário, mas nem por isso não quer dizer que não possa rir de vez em quando...

- É, você vai para onde, daqui?

- Vou apreciar a vista mais um pouco...

- Eu vou dar uma volta, para circular o sangue! Até mais!

Sonic dispara, enquanto Shadow apenas voltava a ver o lindo céu de Green Hill...

- Acho que você ia gostar de ver isto... Maria...

Na ilha flutuante, encontramos a mais linda variedade vegetal já vista por olhos mortais... e em seu coração repousa um lindo altar natural, onde se era possível achar a maior jóia que a natureza criou, dotada de poder imenso, porém incompreendido. Seu guardião estava aos pés de sua escada, sentado olhando o céu. Sua pele rubra não se incomodava com o calor, já quase familiar a ele. Knuckles observava a ilha como não fazia a tempos, apreciando sua mata, o céu azulado, e, principalmente, a Master Emerald! Por alguns instantes lembrava-se da época em que conheceu Sonic, quando Eggman tinha enganado-o, jogando o equidna contra seus futuros amigos... Seus pensamentos só foram cortados quando viu algo descer pelos céus...

- Mas o que é isso?

Knuckles tem tempo apenas de se esconder. O que quer que fosse, era grande e descia com velocidade. O estrondo causado pelo impacto é tão grande que faz uma enorme nuvem de poeira subir, cobrindo toda a ilha por alguns instantes... Quando a visão do equidna se torna clara novamente, quase este sofre de um ataque cardíaco... No topo do vulcão, o que menos esperava...

Não... O que jamais em sua vida achou que fosse ver de novo...

Aquele formato ovalar que aquela construção metálica possuía, e aquela cara bigoduda, sorrindo como se tivesse voltado para ficar... De suas muitas janelas brilhava uma luz que nem de longe mostrava trazer boas notícias...

- Death Egg... Mas como, e por que?

O equidna ficava paralisado, sem ver que vários robôs saiam de dentro da bocarra da nave, indo em direção ao altar da esmeralda cuja qual ele estava vigiando. Apenas quase tarde demais ele volta a si, avançando para cima dos robôs...

- Peraí que não é assim que se esfola o bode não!

Kncukles avança contra seus invasores, mas o exército era grande demais, e não tardou para a vantagem numérica pesar na luta, e o equidna estava encurralado...

- Acham que só vocês vão me deter? Vão precisar de reforços! Ó a mãozada!!

Kncukles tenta atacar, mas recebe uma chuva de disparos a laser que o fazem fugir, indo até a praia da ilha dos anjos, que dava "fim" a ilha, deixando todo o céu aparecer...

- Droga... Plano B...

Knuckles se vira, a tempo de ver uma centena de robôs morbidamente parecidos com Eggman, carregando pistolas lasers, apontando para ele...

- O que estão esperando? Vão atirar ou querem que eu reaja?

Os lasers são disparados a toda potência, e quando a poeira baixa, apenas destroços estavam no chão... Os robôs já se preparavam para se retirar, quando Knuckles aparece por debaixo da terra, aplicando sua técnica especial, acertando tantos quantos podia. Ele continua atacando, derrubando um a cada soco desferido. O equidna sentia suas energias se esgotando, devido a alguns raios terem acertado-lhe de raspão...

Mas mesmo assim não se dá por vencido, atacando sem deixar-se vencer pelo cansaço... Mas mesmo o poderoso guerreiro começa a se sentir abatido, sendo acertado nos braços e pernas, sem conseguir mais atacar...

- Acham mesmo que eu vou perder? Venham! Não são os "eu-posso-tudo?" Venham me pegar! Duvido que consigam!

Um dos robôs ataca Knuckles por trás, acertando-lhe em cheio. O equidna quase desmaia, mas outro robô soca seu rosto, fazendo-o acordar de novo. Ele acaba sendo espancado,e , quando seus sentidos quase estão abandonando-o, sente apenas ser carregado e logo depois jogado, sentindo que fora expulso do que um dia foi seu lar, e agora provavelmente teria um túmulo no mar...

Rouge já podia ver a ilha flutuante ao longe. Vista de baixo era meio estranha, mas era a maneira mais segura de se chegar lá, sem ser notada por "ninguém inconveniente"... Ela acelera, já planejando como seria seu próximo plano de roubar a Master Emerald. Faziam dois dias que ela sequer pisava por lá, e não queria que sua "fama" fosse manchada... Mas ela se assusta ao ver algo caindo em sua direção. Por pouco não deixava um rubro equidna cair em queda livre, e se assusta mais ainda ao vê-lo totalmente machucado...

- Knuckles! – A morcega se espantava com o estado do garoto, deplorável.

- Chegou... Atrasada... - Knuckles perde seus sentidos, fazendo a morcega voar a alta velocidade para Station Square...


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 2: Dois caminhos, dois destinos...

Knuckles desperta do seria o maior pesadelo de sua vida. Tinha sonhado que vários robôs, cuja aparência eram em muito lembrada a de Eggman, haviam tomado o controle da ilha flutuante, saindo da antiga fortaleza de seu inimigo... A Death Egg... Apenas ao reabrir seus olhos e reconhecer as finas cortinas que cobriam a janela imensa que enfeitava o quarto, e aquela cama enorme, que por sinal já havia se deitado algumas vezes...  
- O quarto de Rouge... Ai!  
Knuckles sente uma pontada em sua cabeça, alertando-lhe que o que sofrera não foi um pesadelo. Foi a mais pura realidade! Ele se levanta com um pouco de esforço, e logo percebe que, a sua frente, do lado de uma porta de madeira fina e bem acabada, estava uma garota de olhar severo encostada na parede...  
- Deite-se! Você ainda não se recuperou!  
- Não posso! - Knuckles tenta caminhar, mas acaba caindo no chão.  
- E como pretende salvar sua ilha se não consegue sequer ficar de pé? - Rouge ajudava o equidna a se levantar, recolocando-o na cama sentado.  
- Não, sei, mas parado é que não posso ficar!  
- Obviamente que não! Mas se for ferido como está, duvido que volte!  
- Tem razão, obrigado! - Knuckles fecha seus olhos, já conformado com a derrota.  
- Eu tomei a liberdade de chamar os outros! Eles estão na sala, esperando uma resposta minha! Eu vou chamá-los, beleza?  
- Sinta-se em casa!  
Rouge ostenta uma gota de suor do tamanho de sua testa, indo até a sala. Nela, Sonic, Tails e Shadow estava sentado no sofá, ao centro do lugar, enquanto Amy e Cream estavam encostadas no mesmo e ao verem a morcega, os rapazes logo se levantam...  
- E aí?  
- Ele acordou! Parece que o remédio que a Tikal fez realmente é bom!  
Neste momento Tikal chegava de um corredor, e mostra alívio ao ver o rosto de Rouge...  
- Obrigado por deixar usar sua cozinha, Rouge!- A equidna segurava uma xícara com um líquido fumegante.  
- Pra derrubar a jamanta que é o Knuckles só uma chuva de meteoros! – Sonic cruzava seus braços, sem acreditar no que acontecera.  
- Eu estou ouvindo isso, Sonic! – Knuckles apareciam na sala, impressionando a todos.  
- Não mandei você esperar lá no quarto? Parece uma criança! – Rouge faz uma cara de brava, apenas arrancando um sorriso do equidna.  
- Foi mal, mas já cansei de ficar deitado! – Knuckles ainda segurava seu braço, indicando estar sentindo dor.  
- Mas afinal o que houve? – O ouriço já se mostrava preocupado após ver o estado de seu amigo.  
- Eggbots! Mais do que qualquer um de nós pode contar! Sonic, eu jamais imaginei que viveria para ver o que vi naquela ilha! – O desespero toma conta dos olhos do equidna – Sonic! Eu vi a Death Egg!  
O nome "Death Egg" fez os olhos de Sonic vibrarem de modo estranho. Tails também se mostrou assustado com aquelas palavras, mas ambos esperaram o equidna terminar seu relato...  
- Nem me pergunte se estou louco ou não! Nem mesmo eu sei! Mas o que sei é que meu lar foi tomado, e eu vou recuperá-lo! Nem que tenha de morrer no processo!  
- Se for como está é só isso que vai conseguir! – Tikal entrega a xícara a Knuckles, que bebe sem demora – Isso é uma poção de regeneração! Vai ajudá-lo a cicatrizar seus ferimentos! Agora, nos conte com mais detalhes... Eu estava consciente dentro da Master Emerald, mas ainda assim não pude ter todo o conhecimento daquele ataque...  
- Mas do que estão falando? Death Egg? Nunca vi isso em nenhum projeto de Eggman! E ele desapareceu quando aquele Miles foi derrotado, há mais de um mês! É virtualmente impossível Eggman ressurgir assim do nada!  
- Eu também pensava assim no começo, Rouge! – Sonic demonstrava uma cara séria que até Shadow deu atenção – Dentre todos que estão aqui, eu e o Tails somos o que já enfretaram Eggman o maior número de vezes! E eu enfrentei mais ainda! Conheço aquele gordo tempo o bastante para saber que ele seria capaz de voltar do inferno andando e sorrindo, se duvidar! Agora Como é que não sei...  
- Mas, Sonic! O que é esta Death Egg?  
- Um pesadelo vivo, é tudo o que posso dizer... Pelo menos dez vezes maior e mais perigosa que toda a frota que Eggman usou quando Metal Sonic nos enganou daquela vez... Juntas! Aquilo não era uma fortaleza, era um planeta inteiro! Totalmente feito em metal!  
Todos ficam sem reação por alguns segundos. Apenas Shadow consegue quebrar o silêncio, já se levantando...  
- Bom, e o que estamos esperando? Se Knuckles diz que pode lutar então não tem nada que nos segure!  
- Shadow? Você nos ajudando? – Sonic se espantava com a fala, chamando a atenção de todos.  
- E por que a surpresa? Eu sou ou não da equipe? Me convidaram só pra me deixar de fora?  
- Longe disso, Shadow! É que ver você tão engajado em ajudar a gente sem dizer "só faço isso por que nosso objetivos coincidem" nos pegou de surpresa! – Tails esboçava um sorriso, enquanto Shadow voltava seu olhar a Knuckles.  
- Na prática não mudou! Eu sei a dor que é perder seu lar e família! Mesmo assim, toda vez que me lembro quando Sonic passou seus poderes a vocês dois, para enfrentar o playmobil do Metal Sonic! Sempre que vocês juntam suas forças, parece que o poder isolado de cada um se amplia! Nunca fui fã de "equipes" mas vocês nunca me deram motivos para duvidar de suas vantagens também! O que me dizem?  
- É, tenho de tirar o chapéu, Shad! Você me surpreendeu! Falou pouco e bonito! O que me diz, Knuckles? Vamos mostrar a eles o poder da equipe Sonic?  
- Estava esperando você convidar! – Knuckles esbanjava um sorriso, já animado novamente.  
- Certo! Com nós oito seremos imbatíveis!- Tails e Cream se abraçam, como se fossem agora do mesmo time.  
- Sinto, mas esta não é nossa missão! – Tikal chamava a atenção, silenciando todos.  
- Como assim, Tikal?- Cream faz uma cara curiosa, e logo Amy se prontifica.  
- A Cream está certa! Como assim? Se todos nós formos juntos, com certeza venceremos!  
Todos notam que Tikal estava mais séria que de costume, como se as palavras de Amy tivessem sido algo errado...  
- Rouge, Cream, Amy! Nós temos uma outra missão a cumprir! Eu não tenho tempo para explicar aqui, mas tudo ficará claro na hora certa! Venham comigo!  
Tikal se dirige à porta de saída do apartamento, onde passa a encarar todos ali presentes...  
- Rapazes! A missão de vocês é salvar a ilha flutuante! Eu devo guiar as meninas por outro caminho! Meninas, vocês vêm comigo!  
Tikal se retira, sendo seguido logo pelas meninas. Sonic e os outros saem simultaneamente, indo em direção a Beach Hill....  
Na praia, os quatro heróis encaram o mar, quando Sonic logo passa a encarar Tails...  
- Certo, Tails! Chame o Tornado! Vamos precisar de uma carona!  
- Certo!  
Tails puxa sua luva, revelando uma pulseira onde um pequeno aparelho estava anexado a ela. Um comando verbal e em segundos um enorme jato se aproximava, cujas asas em formato de "X" logo fizeram todos soltar um sorriso...  
- Todos a bordo!  
Tails entra no seu orgulhoso Tornado X, onde Sonic se posiciona perto da asa direita, Shadow se acomoda na asa esquerda e Knuckles vai na traseira, segurando-se nas abas laterais. A nave dispara em uma velocidade tão alta que os três "caronas" conseguiam ver o cenário em volta se "distorcendo", como se a barreira do som não existisse. Apenas quando a Ilha dos Anjos era vista de longe Tails resolveu reduzir a velocidade, para encontrar o lugar mais apropriado para aterrisar. Mesmo naquela distância, o planeta artificial que assombrou aquele paraíso uma vez era visível e bem destacado, em cima de suas montanhas...  
- Então aquilo é a Death Egg! – Shadow olhava aquela construção com um misto de espanto e intriga.  
- Não deixe as aparências te enganarem, Shadow! Aquilo tem vida, e está observando a gente neste momento...  
Agindo como se as palavras de Sonic tivessem surtido efeito, várias rajadas de energia eram disparadas em direção ao Tornado. Tails consegue desviar de boa parte, mas acaba sendo atingido em uma das asas direitas, e acaba perdendo parte do controle da nave...  
- Certo, pessoal! Todo mundo pulando!  
Tails ejeta e começa a voar, enquanto Knuckles planava e segurava Shadow. Sonic pulava e conseguia alcançar seu fiel escudeiro, e os quatro conseguem cair bem na "praia" da ilha, onde o filhote de raposa via sua aeronave cair no mar...  
- Eu tinha lavado ela ontem... – Cataratas saiam dos olhos de Tails, enquanto Sonic colocava a mão sobre seu ombro...  
- Podia ser pior... Agora vamos!  
Os quatro correm adentrando a floresta, chegando até uma clareira onde uma linda cachoeira fluía com água límpida...  
Tikal e as meninas estavam em Station Square. As quatro caminhavam calmamente, até Amy se mostrar indignada e quebrar o silêncio...  
- Já chega Tikal! Você é nossa amiga e tudo mais, mas será que dói tanto assim contar o que está havendo?  
Tikal apenas se vira, mostrando um sorriso as meninas...  
- Bom, agora posso contar sem problemas! Meninas, tem algo muito estranho acontecendo, e não me refiro à Ilha dos Anjos!  
As três mostram uma cara curiosa, enquanto Tikal voltava a falar...  
- Já faz uma semana que tenho esta sensação... Uma energia maligna e forte está querendo ressurgir! Mas eu senti também outra energia, mas ainda não posso dizer que natureza ela tem e de onde ela vem...  
- E por que não podia contar isso para todos? – Rouge colocava as mãos sobre a cintura, indignada.  
- Se eu contasse antes, Sonic e os rapazes iam querer ajudar, e provavelmente não conseguiriam se engajar em duas missões simultâneas!  
- Então, o que isto significa? – Cream olhava curiosa suas amigas.  
- Que o ataque à ilha pode não ser uma coincidência...


	4. Chapter 6

Parte 3- Super Anéis de Força.

O quarteto Sonic avançava lentamente pela mata da Ilha dos anjos, mas mesmo assim não demoraram a chegar ao pedestal onde repousava a Master Emerald. Knuckles os guiava e conseguiram ficar numa posição onde toda a movimentação do lugar era vista, sem serem notados. Vários robôs trabalhavam num guindaste que puxava a grande jóia que ali descansava, deixando Knuckles a beira de um acesso de raiva, sendo controlado quase na última hora por Shadow e Sonic. Logo depois de verem a esmeralda ser removida em direção a nave, eles vêem mais robôs puxando o que seria um anel de força do tamanho de uma casa...  
- Aqueles desgraçados! Eles também estão atrás dos Super anéis de força! – Knuckles socava o chão, criando um pequeno buraco no mesmo.  
- Super anéis de força? Isso me deixou curioso... O que vem a ser isso? – Shadow encrava curioso o trbalho dos robôs, ainda mostrando escutar seus companheiros.  
- Um anel deste é cerca de dez vezes maior que um anel de força padrão, e cinqüenta vezes mais poderoso! É uma tecnologia de teleporte da raça equidna, seria como se você usasse seu Chaos Control! Eu me usei deles para guardar as esmeraldas Chaos numa dimensão paralela a um tempo atrás, lembra Sonic?  
- Como poderia esquecer? Mas mesmo assim conseguimos resgatar todas elas, não foi Tails?  
- Com certeza, mas o que me intriga é o que aqueles robôs farão com uma reserva de energia tão intensa...  
- É bom impedirmos! Já passamos muito tempo escondidos! – Shadow acende a fagulha do combate, sendo seguido por todos.  
- Achei que não fosse falar!  
Os quatro saem de seu esconderijo, avançando sobre os robôs. Sonic lidera, usando seu Spin Dash para derrubar os mais próximos ao anel. Shadow usa seu Chaos Control para dar cobertura a Knuckles, que ia na linha de frente, esmurrando tantos quanto via...  
- Isso foi por antes, seus legos malditos!  
Tails segurava uma chave de fenda e voava rapidamente por entre os eggbots, e quando estes se viram para atacar o filhote de raposa, começam a explodir sem aviso prévio...  
- Nada que uma inversão na polaridade não resolva... – Tails sorria como se tivesse marcado um gol de letra.  
Não demorou até que todos os Eggbtos tivessem sido destruídos. Os quatro heróis agora olhavam o grande artefato, planejando sua próxima ação...  
- Não vai tardar para aparecer mais eggbots! O que faremos com este anel? – Tails indagava, sem saber o que fazer.  
- Todos devem tocá-lo ao mesmo tempo! A energia de teleporte dele vai cuidar do resto! – Knuckles liderava o grupo, aproximando-se do enorme artefato.  
- E como faremos para voltar depois? – Shadow se sentia inseguro, mas não demonstrava.  
- Sempre temos uma saída!  
- Então todos no três! Um...Dois... Três! – Sonic dá a ordem, seguida de imediato.  
Os quatro tocam o anel, que desaparece em seguida, criando um clarão ofuscante que some de repente. Os quatro se viam numa região estranha, onde o chão era quadriculado, e o céu noturno e estrelado esbanjava uma lua cheia brilhante. Montanhas eram vistas ao longe e algumas planícies completavam o cenário nada familiar...  
- Onde estamos?  
- Plano do Chaos! Onde costumávamos guardar as esmeraldas Chaos, até Pachmach resolver usá-las para seus objetivos de conquista... Desde então virou uma espécie de sacrário para os sobreviventes da raça equidna, e eu seu guardião! Se nós viemos parar aqui, é por que as esmeraldas devem estar por aqui!  
- Isso me traz lembranças... – Sonic olhava em volta, como se tivesse recordações de sua infância.  
- Não é hora de melancolia, Sonic! Se o que Knuckles disse estiver certo, aqueles eggbots devem estar querendo usar as esmeraldas Chaos! – Tails puxava o braço de Sonic, chamando sua atenção.  
- Então agora temos mais uma missão! Knuckles! Você deve sentir a energia emanada destes anéis certo? – Shadow começava um raciocínio, olhando o equidna.  
- Sim, por que?  
- Sonic, você conhece esta ilha bem, certo? – O ouriço negro agora se virava para Sonic, que não entendia nada...  
- Sim, mas pode se explicar? O que pretende?  
- Acho que captei a idéia! A ilha flutuante é repleta dos Super Anéis de Força! Se coletarmos as esmeraldas antes de nossos inimigos, poderemos aumentar as chances de salvar a ilha! Knuckles vai servir de "radar" e você, Sonic, vai servir de explorador! – Tails junta as informações, "tentando ler a mente" de Shadow.  
- Parece um bom plano!  
- Vejo que novamente você surpreendeu, Tails! Eu mesmo não teria explicado melhor! Agora que cada um tem suas funções podemos agir!  
- Ei, e eu?  
- Você está encarregado do sistema tático! Você tem grande conhecimento sobre aqueles robôs e eu vou atuar com o azulado aqui! – Shadow aponta para Sonic, que faz uma cara feia ao ser taxado de "azulado".  
- Ah, bom! Pode contar comigo!  
Os quatro se dão as mãos, num gesto de vitória, e partem em direção as montanhas.A medida que avançam, notam que o vento soprava cada vez mais forte, chegando a quase impedir os heróis de avançarem. Em determinado ponto, o vento tinha tanta intensidade que era praticamente impossível de ver adiante, pois a areia levantada criava um "muro" que impedia quem quisesse atravessar...  
- E agora? – Tails olhava em volta, com muito esforço.  
- Estou pensando... – Shadow sequer conseguia abrir seus olhos.  
- O que me diz de um duplo Spin tornado? – Sonic colocava a mão sobre o rosto, tentando se proteger da tempestade.  
- Inútil! O vento está forte demais! Se formos a favor do vento não passaremos pelo muro, e se formos contra, sequer conseguiremos executar a manobra!  
- O que me diz de ir por baixo da terra? – Knuckles chamava a atenção, ajoelhando-se.  
- Parece bom... Tails! O que me diz do solo?  
- É bastante duro, mas dá pra cavar numa boa!  
- Beleza! Knuckles, sinta-se a vontade!  
- Ah, muleque!  
Antes que Knuckles pudesse começar a se divertir, um barulho de bater de asas pôde ser escutado. Um enorme Condor mecânico sobrevoava lentamente os céus daquele lugar, deixando os quatro bastante preocupados...  
- Muito bem! Quem deixou a gaiola aberta?  
- Sem piadinhas, Sonic! Temos mais com o que nos preocupar!  
- Só falta aquilo vir acompanhado de mais eggbots...  
- Se o problema for este está resolvido! Vejam!  
Vários eggbtos se aproximavam rapidamente...  
- Eles não têm dificuldades de avançar neste lugar...  
- Eles devem ser mais pesados que o que aparentam, o que indica ter uma proteção maior! Provavelmente são mais resistentes que os que enfrentamos agora a pouco! Tomem cuidado!  
Tails alçava vôo, deixando os outros três curiosos...  
- Aonde vai, Tails? – Sonic tentava se aproximar de Tails, em vão.  
- Eu sou o único que consegue voar de modo mais estável! Vocês três cuidem dos robôs em terra, que eu vou ver o que consigo com o Condor gigante!  
- É perigoso demais, Tails! Quer morrer?  
- Sonic, estamos sem tempo! Se aquele condor pegar a esmeralda, quero ver como sairemos daqui!  
Sonic fica um segundo pensando, até tomar uma daquelas "difíceis decisões"...  
- Beleza! Mas vê se não vai se machucar! A Cream me mata se souber disso!  
- Vou tentar!  
Tails sobe com dificuldades, vendo seus amigos avançarem sobre os robôs, e logo consegue passar o "muro" de areia. Quando Tails resolve olhar os detalhes da ave mecânica que perseguia, quase tem um ataque cardíaco: Longas asas, que antes não podiam ser bem vistas devido a areia, que batiam fazendo um ruído metálico ensurdecedor, tinham mais armas que sua nave X-Tornado, e a sua cabeça, ainda incompleta, deixando a mostra várias engrenagens e um bico de metal retorcido, dava medo só de olhar por mais de um segundo. Tails tenta acelerar, mas a força do vento era tanta que ele com muito esforço consegue se locomover apenas a velocidade de caminhada. A ave não aparentava ter "patas", que o filhote de raposa logo constatou que deveriam ser "retráteis" para facilitar o movimento neste tipo de ambiente. Por alguns instantes, Tails passou a perceber que o robô não tinha aquela forma por acaso... Um robô voador é bom para este tipo de ambiente, principalmente para fortes ventos, pois aquelas asas se aproveitavam daquelas correntes de ar... Mas mesmo tendo partes "inacabadas", o projeto era perfeitamente encaixado... O filhote de raposa continuava a forçar seu corpo para frente, se aproximando cada vez mais de seu objetivo... Foi quando sua mente teve um estalo: Aquela ave era muito mais pesada que o normal, e o sistema de vôo era mais que eficiente... Era como se o criador já soubesse de antemão o que iria esperar aqui...  
- Só conheço duas pessoas capaz de fazer isto! E uma delas está de "férias"...  
Tails consegue se segurar à ave, e logo nota que havia um robô pilotando-a, na região do pescoço da mesma. Não foi difícil derrubá-lo, uma vez que sua chave de fenda ainda estava à mão. Já assumindo o controle da nave, não foi difícil vencer a ventania e descobrir sua fonte...  
Simultaneamente a isso, os outros três que haviam ficado estavam com um pequeno probleminha: Assim como Tails havia dito, os robôs eram muito mais pesados que o normal, e eram bem mais resistentes. Mesmo os poderosos socos de Knuckles e o Chaos Control de Shadow pouco efeito faziam sobre eles. Sonic era o que estava em maior desvantagem, pois era incapaz de executar um Spin Dash se ser levado para longe de seu alvo. Os três lutadores demonstrava várias escoriações, devido à raios acertados de raspão e até mesmo quedas que não aconteceriam, pelo menos não sem a ventania... Os três se juntavam e logo se viam cercados, mas ainda encontravam motivos para sorrir...  
- E aí? Se divertindo, azulado?  
- Muito! Pena que eles sejam muito fracos! E você, Knuckles?  
- Exatamente o mesmo que falou, Sonic!  
- Eu tenho um plano...  
- Eu sou todo ouvidos!  
- Eu posso usar o Chaos Control para paralisar o tempo e deixar vocês cuidarem do resto!  
- Machucado como está é perigoso demais, Shadow!  
- O Knuckles tem razão! E se acontecer algo ruim com você?  
- Você se preocupando comigo, Sonic?  
- Sempre me preocupo com meus parceiros!  
Sonic e Shadow se entreolham por alguns segundos, e logo voltam a olhar os robôs...  
- Dez segundos! Depois disso você desativa!  
- E acha que vai conseguir isso num espaço tão curto?  
- Se ele está dizendo, Shadow, pode confiar! Até hoje nada do que eu ouvi dele dizer que ia fazer não foi feito! Até por que eu vou dar uma mãozinha também...  
- Vocês dois...  
Sonic e Knuckles se preparavam, quando Shadow deixa seus anéis de força saírem de seus pulsos, liberando todo seu poder...  
- CHAOS CONTROL!  
Tudo se paralisava ao redor da luta, incluindo o vento, fator que fez Sonic e Knuckles quase rirem de alegria. Antes do tempo acabar, eles executam um duplo Spin Dash, destruindo todos os robôs que os ameaçavam. Quando o efeito cessa, Shadow cai no chão, sentindo o vento voltar a soprar com intensidade. Antes de conseguir se levantar, vê o ouriço azulado com dois anéis de força em suas mãos...  
- Acho que isso é seu! - Sonic sorria, vendo Shadow recolocar os anéis em seu pulso.  
- E o Tails?  
- Ainda não o vi! Acho melhor irmos atrás dele!  
Os três apenas tem tempo de se afastar. O grande condor que havia atravessado a "parede" de areia agora retornava, pousando em frente a eles, que já tomavam postura ofensiva, retornando ao normal apenas ao ver Tails sair de suas costas, com uma esmeralda verde em suas mãos...  
- Pessoal! Consegui!  
- Ah, muleque! – Knuckles comemorava, levantando um de seus punhos.  
Quando Tails toca o solo, o vento para de soprar, como num passe de mágica...  
- Mas...  
- Era a esmeralda que estava criando esta vento! Knuckles, você sabe de algo?  
- Neste plano, as esmeraldas tendem a assumir poderes da natureza! Então podemos esperar de tudo!  
- Foi bom ter dito isso, mas como sairmos daqui agora?  
Knuckles segura a esmeralda, jogando-a para cima, e encarando Shadow...  
- Nada que um pouco de "Chaos" não resolva...  
Ele aponta a esmeralda para frente, e esta cria um feixe de luz que cria uma passagem, mostrando exatamente o local onde estavam...  
- Todos a bordo! – Knuckles chamava a atenção de seus amigos.  
Os quatro pulam na passagem, que se fecha assim que passam. Logo se viam no exato local em que tocaram o anel de força gigante, mas era uma sombria noite que se passava ali...  
- Mas... - O filhote de raposa apreciava o céu, ainda intrigado.  
- O tempo aqui flui um pouco mais rápido que lá! Uma hora lá equivale a quatro aqui! Por isso que aqui já escureceu!  
- Então não percamos mais tempo!  
Shadow começava a andar, mas cai no chão, exausto.  
- É melhor descansarmos, Shad! Você executou um Chaos Control sem condições e gastou muita energia!- Sonic se aproximava do companheiro, ajudando-o a se levantar.  
- E a esmeralda? Quem fica com ela? – Shadow se levantava com esforço, olhando a jóia.  
- Entregue a Tails! Ele a pegou, e mesmo assim estamos em equipe! Quem fica com o que não vai fazer diferença!  
Shadow caminha e se senta perto de uma árvore, enquanto Sonic encostava-se em uma pedra e Knuckles sentava-se logo ao lado. Tails ainda olhava a esmeralda, subindo em uma árvore e pegando um de seus frutos, já o mastigando...  
- Sabe... Eu notei algo estanho lá... - Tails abocanhava com vontade o fruto, como se não comesse há dias.  
- Além do pássaro gigante e dos robôs? – Shadow sequer abria os olhos, esgotado.  
- Na verdade me referiria ao pássaro em particular... - Tails limpava sua boca depois de terminar seu lanche, completando seu pensamento – Nem mesmo Eggman conseguiria "prever" o que encontraria ali para criar um robô perfeito para a ocasião!  
- O que quer dizer, Tails? – Knuckles estava em pé, encostado numa árvore, encarando o filhote.  
- Duas palavras: Bad Girls! Elas devem ter tido acesso à tecnologia dos super anéis de força e estão "prevendo" como será cada cenário... É bom mantermos os olhos abertos o tempo todo!  
- Parece que Eggman deixou seu legado para alguém pior que ele! - Sonic fechava seu punho, demonstrando aborrecimento.  
- Mas a ilha está quieta! É como se ninguém rondasse por aqui à noite! – Knuckles olhava ao redor, intrigado.  
- Estratégia delas! Deixam-se parecer indefesas para dar o bote de uma vez! Vamos ter de jogar o jogo delas e ficar na defensiva também!  
- Que seja... - Shadow encostava sua cabeça na árvore, apreciando o céu estrelado...  
Longe dali, Amy, Rouge, Tikal e Cream caminhavam há horas, já longe de Station Square. O silêncio havia dominado todo o trajeto, que ia desde a cidade até uma campina, banhada pela luz do luar. Apenas a ouriça rosada teve coragem de quebrar o silêncio, já impaciente...  
- Tikal! Aonde diabos estamos indo? Deveríamos estar ajudando Sonic e os outros!  
- Já chegamos! - Tikal aponta para um pequeno lago, onde um gigante anel flutuava sobre suas límpidas águas...  
- Aquilo é...  
- Deveriam existir apenas na Ilha dos Anjos! Se outras pessoas tiverem acesso a eles, sabe-se Aurora o que eles farão! Por isso precisava de sua ajuda! Vocês são as únicas que podem fazer isso!  
- E por que não disse antes, afinal?  
Tikal se vira, mostrando uma cara séria, enquanto as outras prestavam atenção e, cada palavra proferida pela equidna...  
- Como dito antes, se Sonic tivesse conhecimento deste fato, ele não hesitaria em querer estar nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, e isso seria arriscado demais! A missão dele está direcionada à Ilha dos Anjos! E tenho motivos para acreditar que nossa missão é aqui! - Tikal se via novamente, agora encarando o artefato – Eu não posso dizer quais são agora por não ter certeza deles ainda! Mas sei que vocês poderão me dar à resposta que procuro!  
- É, é o bastante pra mim! O que me dizem? – Amy sacava seu martelo, pronta para agir.  
- Devo admitir, a Tikal sabe mesmo prender a atenção de alguém! Deveria arrumar emprego na televisão! – Rouge ficava ao lado da ouriça, como se tivesse entrado no clima.  
- Então, o que vem agora?  
- Nós quatro devemos tocar o anel ao mesmo tempo, para sermos transportadas ao nosso destino!  
Tikal se concentra, trazendo o anel para perto de si, e logo as quatro garotas o tocam, vendo um clarão ofuscante que some repentinamente, fazendo-as se enxergarem em um local totalmente diferente: O chão do local era um quadriculado marrom que dava náuseas se olhado por muito tempo, e a noite estrelada dava uma certa dose de "medo" nas meninas, principalmente quando elas vêem um enorme pássaro mecânico parado, aos pés de uma montanha enorme...  
- Certo, e agora? – A garota se tremia um pouco, insegura.  
Um brilho esverdeado aparece no topo da montanha, como se respondesse à pergunta da ouriça, fazendo aparecer o que seria uma esmeralda chaos para logo depois sair em disparada na direção delas, indo embora...  
- Aquilo era...  
- Se quisermos sair daqui precisamos pegá-la! – Tikal apontava para a jóia, chamando suas amigas.  
- O que estamos esperando! Amy! Formação velocidade! Dê tudo de si! – Rouge liderava a equipe, abrindo espaço para Amy.  
- Só se for agora!  
Amy puxa impulso e corre o máximo que consegue, puxando Cream e Rouge pelo "vácuo" criado por sua velocidade. Tikal ia um pouco mais afastada, mas ainda assim as acompanhava sem problemas...  
- Não me lembro de conseguir correr tão rápido!  
- É o efeito deste plano! Mas mesmo assim não relaxe! Se não pudermos pegar esta esmeralda, ficaremos presas aqui um tempão!  
- Nem me atrevo a perguntar por quanto tempo, então acelera, Amy!  
Amy aumentava sua velocidade pouco a pouco, e conseguia ver o brilho esverdeado da jóia, mas sentia que esta ainda estava muito longe... Mas o que a fez acelerar instintivamente foi um rugido metálico vindo logo atrás delas...  
- O que foi isso?  
- Sabe aquele pássaro grandão que vimos assim que chegamos? – Cream chamava a atenção de suas amigas.  
- Que tem ele? – Amy indagava, sem querer ouvir uma resposta.  
- Acho que ele quer vir brincar...  
- Diga a ele que eu tenho asas, mas estou longe de ser galinha, falei? Amy, Você é a mais rápida de nós! Passar pra manobra "tiro de canhão"!  
- Entendido!  
Amy executava seu Spin Dash, e Cream acertava-lhe um chute duplo, fazendo-a acelerar de modo assustador, criando um vácuo violento, que acaba puxando suas companheiras. Rouge completa o disparo, acertando um chute giratório que faz Amy ir tão rápido que esta já podia ver a jóia a qual perseguiam a poucos metros a sua frente...  
- Estamos quase lá!  
- Não relaxem ainda! O pássaro ainda nos persegue! – Tikal corria próximo de suas amigas, um pouco nervosa.  
Rouge se atreve a olhar para trás e vê o que menos gostaria de ver naquela hora... Mesmo a alta velocidade que corriam, ainda não era o suficiente para despistar a imensa ave metálica que insistia em perseguí-las...  
- Meninas! Plano 2!  
- Sou todo ouvidos!  
- Amy! Você é a mais rápida de nós! Continue a perseguir a esmeralda, que nós três atrasamos a ave!  
- Nem ferrando! Não vou deixar você sozinha!  
- Amy! Isso não é hora de me contrariar! Acha mesmo que eu mandaria outra pessoa ir atrás de uma jóia que eu almejo mais do que tudo? Assim de graça? Se tem alguém na equipe que pode correr a esta velocidade este alguém é você!  
- Amy! Estamos contando com você! – Tikal tentava encorajar a ouriça, e a si mesma.  
- Confie em nós também, Amy! – Cream olhava sua amiga, como quem quisesse uma chance de ajudar.  
- Certo! Darei o meu melhor! – Amy se sentia decidida, acelerando.  
- Não espero menos que isso, Amy! – Rouge olha Cream e Tikal, que se preparavam para o pior...  
As três aproveitam o próprio impulso para avançarem sobre o monstro, enquanto Amy forçava seu corpo para frente, aumentando sua velocidade gradativamente. A ouriça podia ver a esmeralda a poucos metros de distância, mas esta se afasta à medida que ela se aproximava...  
- Sinto, mas não vou desistir assim!  
Amy podia ver o cenário à sua volta se distorcer, devido à velocidade que corria. O vento que batia em seu rosto lhe passava uma sensação de adrenalina que a fez, pela primeira vez, sentir prazer em correr... Já fazia isto quando perseguia Sonic, mas ele sempre se distanciava muito rápido, sumindo em questão de segundos... Por um segundo, a ouriça pensou em quando conheceu Sonic, quando esta havia sido seqüestrada por Metal Sonic... O modo como Sonic corria, arriscando sua própria vida, como se tudo não passasse de um jogo num videogame... Ao voltar a si, e ver o mundo a sua volta quase reduzido a meras linhas de tamanha a distorção provocado pela velocidade a qual executava, pode ver o que seu amado sentia ao quebrar seus próprios limites... O que ela sentia ali era único... Extraordinário... Seria esta a "liberdade" que Sonic queria tanto que ela experimentasse? Se fosse, agora podia entender perfeitamente o por que ele gostar tanto de ficar sozinho... Seu delírio momentâneo se expira quando ela vê a esmeralda se distanciando ainda mais, quase sumindo de sua vista...  
- Ah, não! Nem venha com essa! Ainda nem terminei de me aquecer!  
Amy impulsiona seu corpo ainda mais para frente, criando um rastro rosado por detrás de si mesma, e levantando uma nuvem de poeira tão alta que ela sequer conseguia mais ver a luta que se passava mais ao longe, mesmo que quisesse... Luta esta que estava sendo dificilmente superada. Rouge não conseguia causar dano efetivo, mesmo com seus poderosos chutes, e Cream ainda não tinha encontrado uma brecha para atacar... Tikal lutava na defensiva, dando cobertura a morcega. As três lutavam mais para atrasar o pássaro do que para destruí-lo, já que o objetivo era resgatar a esmeralda que Amy perseguia...  
- E aí? Algum plano?  
- É basicamente impossível bater nisso de frente! As três! Voando, agora!  
Cream alça vôo, junto de Tikal e Rouge atraindo a atenção do pássaro para o cé três ficam lado a lado, enquanto seu alvo se alinhava para atacar...  
- Certo, Cream! E aí? – Rouge olhava a coelha, deixando Tikal curiosa.  
- Eu vi uma abertura por trás do pescoço! Parece que é para um piloto! O robô deve ter entrado em modo de piloto automático por passar um tempo desligado!  
- Não sabia que entendia tanto de mecânica, Cream! – Tikal se deixa impressionar pelo último comentário da coelha.  
- E não entendo! Tails vive falando do tornado, e acabei decorando este tipo de mecanismo!  
Rouge saca de seu bolso um pequeno mecanismo, parecido com uma caneta, entregando-o a Cream...  
- Cream, isso é uma bomba magnética! Isso nos controles dele deve bastar para derrubá-lo! Eu e Tikal o distraímos, ele não vai perceber a aproximação de alguém tão pequeno!  
- Certo!  
Rouge e Tikal partem para cima do robô, enquanto Cream dá a volta, tentando não ser vista. Rouge ataca com uma voadora giratória, fazendo seu alvo virar a cara, enquanto Tikal acertava seu melhor soco, fazendo-o cair para trás...  
- Pense num murro!  
- Não aprendi a lutar à toa!  
As duas vêem o robô se levantar, enquanto viam também Cream apenas esperar o momento certo de se aproximar. A coelha chega ao que seria o "cockpit" da ave, e joga a "caneta" que tem efeito imediato... O robô é atacado por dezenas de faíscas elétricas, caindo logo em seguida...  
- Como diria mamãe, os melhores perfumes ficam nos pequenos frascos...  
- E a Amy?  
- É rezar para ela estar bem, agora...  
Amy ainda não havia alcançado seu objetivo. Mesmo com todo o esforço que colocava não conseguia chegar lá, mas o olhar da garota agora tinha um brilho diferente... Amy sorria a cada vez que precisava acelerar para alcançar a jóia, e o fazia sem esforço. Seu corpo agora parecia não só estar acostumado com aquela velocidade, como estava pedindo cada vez mais e mais... Não tardou até que suas delicadas mão encostassem na jóia, segurando-a firme. Ao freiar, Amy cria uma nuvem de poeira tão alta que quase a sufoca... Rouge, Tikal e Cream vêem uma estranha nuvem se aproximar ao longe, na mesma direção da qual vieram, nuvem esta que parou exatamente ao lado das mesmas, fazendo-as tossir bastante...  
- Ei! Que idéia é esta? Está sujando toda minha roupa!  
- Se preparem! Deve ser mais um desafio!  
- Entrou areia nos meus olhos!  
- Consegui, meninas!  
As três caem para trás ao verem Amy segurando a chaos emerald em sua mão... Amy sorria como criança que recebia brinquedo novo, estranhando a reação de suas amigas...  
- O que houve?  
- Você não deveria ter vindo do outro lado? - Tikal apontava na direção onde à garota havia partido...  
- Hein? E vocês? Eu não estava a kilômetros daqui? Agora que caiu a ficha...  
- NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ DEU A VOLTA NESTE MUNDO ENÃO SE LIGOU AMY!- Gritava uma revoltada morcega ao perceber o que acontecera...  
- Acho que foi... - Amy levava um dos dedos a boca, ainda pasmada com o que houve...  
- Acho que a Amy é mais rápida que o esperado, hein? Os sapatos dela até estão pegando fogo!  
Cream apontava para os pés da ouriça, que emitiam uma fumaça branca que fez Amy "sambar" desesperadamente...  
- Quente! Quente! Quente! - Amy retirava seus sapatos o mais rápido que conseguia... Assim que a fumaça baixa vê as solas do mesmo totalmente derretidas...  
- Já era! Espero que tenha um reserva! – Rouge examinava a peça, totalmente inutilizada.  
- Tenho sim! Amy retira do bolso de seu vestido uma pequena cápsula, jogando-a no chão. Em seguida um novo par de tênis aparecia, e logo Amy os calçava.  
- Isso... – Tikal estranhava o pequeno aparato, olhando a ouriça.  
- Tails disse que se eu quisesse mesmo alcançar o Sonic, que teria de treinar duro como ele!  
- Como assim? – Cream ficava curiosa, estranhando o sorriso da ouriça.  
- QUANTO PESA ESTA JOSTA? – Rouge tentava levantar os antigos calçados da ouriça e o fazia com bastante dificuldade.  
- Uns 65 quilos, se não me engano... Cada um!  
- Isso dá mais de cem quilos! Como você consegue? – Tikal ficava abismada, junto com Cream.  
- Eu venho tentado conquistar Sonic há anos! Tails me disse que, se eu o vencesse haveria uma chance... Desde então eu uso estes sapatos e os anéis de força também são treinamento! Pesam o mesmo dos sapatos!  
Amy deixa suas pulseiras caírem, levantando uma pequena nuvem de poeira...  
- Você deve ser bem forte, Amy! – Cream ajudava a ouriça a se levantar, ainda não escondendo seu orgulho.  
- Bom, como saímos agora? – Rouge olhava ao redor, tentando achar uma saída.  
- Deixem comigo!  
Tikal se concentrava, abrindo um pequeno portal por onde as quatro passam em seguida. Encontravam-se no mesmo local onde estavam antes de partirem, mas agora apreciavam um lindo amanhecer...  
- Estão prontas para seguir em frente?  
- Com certeza! - Amy olhava a aurora, se sentindo ainda mais confiante.  
- Bom, é o jeito, não? Qual é, é zoeira! Vamos nessa!  
- Isso aí!  
As quatro partem em direção a Station Square, de onde partiriam a seu próximo objetivo...


	5. Chapter 4

Parte 4: Incêndio na floresta e resgate da praia!

As luzes da manhã tocavam o rosto de um filhote de raposa que estava em um galho de árvore. Ele abria lentamente seus olhos, para ser acertado por algo grande em sua cabeça em seguida, caindo de cara no chão! Tails tentava entender o que aconteceu, e ao recobrar o sentidos via Sonic, lhe entregando uma fruta...  
- Coma! Depois partimos!  
Neste momento Shadow se aproximava...  
- Precisava arremessar uma pedra na cabeça do menino? E se tivesse matado um passarinho por acidente?  
Tails olhava a cena, meio frustrado...  
- Do jeito que o Sonic é ruim de mira era capaz dele acertar tudo, menos o Tails! Deve ter sido sorte! Se ele mirasse na Death Egg ele errava!  
- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso... – Sonic ia à frente, mostrando indignação...  
Os quatro se dirigiam para uma clareira, onde se era possível ver a enorme construção soberana, repousando sobre a montanha. Os quatro a observavam por alguns instantes, vendo alguns eggbots saindo de seus enormes canais de ventilação...  
- Problemas... – Tails dava mais uma mordida na fruta, ainda se deliciando.  
- E agora? Estão atrás dos super anéis, correto?  
- Com certeza!  
- Teremos de achar antes deles! Vamos!  
- Espere! - Shadow sinalizava, atraindo a atenção de todos.  
- O que foi agora?  
- Knuckles... - O ouriço se virava para o equidna – Você sabe bem como são feitos estes anéis, certo?  
- Sim, mas por que isso agora? - Perguntava de volta, curioso -  
- Então você pode "sentí-los", certo? - Shadow fazia um ar de curiosidade, atraindo a atenção de Tails, que mastigava o último pedaço da fruta que recebera.  
- Saquei! Você quer Knuckles descubra onde estão os anéis usando sua harmonia com eles, não é?  
- Bastante esperto, Tails!  
- Eu sei onde existe um! Vamos!  
Os quatro disparam em frente, Sonic liderando seguido de perto por Shadow e Tails, Knuckles ia logo atrás, na retaguarda. Não tarda até que o equidna os chama a atenção, fazendo seu caminho se desviar até um enorme lago, com uma gruta em forma de boca bocejante no outro extremo do mesmo...  
- E agora? – O filhote indagava, esperando uma resposta do equidna.  
- Está ali! Sei que tem um por ali! O problema é que o lago é fundo! Uma vez caindo nele só atravessando-o por baixo!  
- Se tiver fôlego o bastante, certo?  
- Tirou as palavras da minha boca!  
Sonic olhava o lago com um misto de receio e indignação... "Por que água?" Pensava o hidrofóbico herói, até que sentia alguém tocar seu ombro...  
- Vamos! A viagem será longa!  
Tails puxa impulso e pula, seguido por Sonic, Knuckles e Shadow. Tails alça vôo enquanto os outros três seguravam nos pés do filhote, que atravessava sem problemas o pequeno obstáculo ao qual eram submetidos. Os quatro agora se dirigiam para o interior da gruta, onde a iluminação se esvaia à medida que avançavam...  
- Ai! Uma armadilha!  
- Isto são meus espinhos, Sonic! – Shadow mostrava indignação, embora ninguém tivesse visto.  
- Vai ser difícil caminhar assim! Knuckles, você não conhece nenhuma fonte de luz por aqui?  
- Na verdade é o que estou procurando, então não se mexam!  
Knuckles apalpava a parede, mesmo não conseguindo enxergar um palmo diante do nariz. De repente, encontrava algo que logo reconheceu como sendo o dispositivo de iluminação. Puxando-o, pontos aleatórios nas pedras das paredes emanam pequenos fachos de luz, que revelam uma espécie de salão de ritual antiga...  
- Isto é...  
- Um oratório! Não é mais usado, exceto como esconderijo para um Super Anel de força...  
Os quatro caminham por mais um "corredor" natural, até chegarem em uma enorme sala, onde o gigante artefato flutuava bem à frente deles...  
- Está fácil demais...  
- Detesto admitir, mas tem razão... Tem algo estranho no ar...  
- É uma presença ruim...  
Os quatro se viram para a entrada da sala quase que por instinto. Viam uma garota pouco mais alta que eles, com seus longos cabelos rosados e um olhar sarcástico logo os fizeram ficar em posição de ataque...  
- Que bom que nos mostraram onde fica o anel! Agora, podem se retirar! A não ser que queiram ficar muito machucados!  
Shadow dava um passo à frente, já mostrando nervosismo...  
- Deixe esta daí comigo! Vão e peguem e esmeralda!  
- Tem certeza disso? As Bad Girls tem sempre um truque na manga! – Tails encarava tanto Shadow quanto Sierra, embora não soubesse o que fazer.  
- Nem mesmo os quatro juntos poderão me deter! Chaos control! - Sierra esticava seus braços, emanando uma energia que logo era convertida num enorme facho de luz, que ao se encerrar mostrava vários Eggbots ao seu lado... - Peguem!  
Alguns Eggbots atacam os heróis, enquanto outros partem para cima do artefato ali presente. Tails observava a luta, vendo Sonic atacar rapidamente qualquer Eggbot que se aproximasse. Shadow usava seu teleporte para derrubar mais alguns e Knuckles jogava um em cima de vários, mas ainda assim não conseguiam dar conta de todos ali...  
" Droga, assim não dá! Se esta luta continuar não vai ser nada bom!" - Tails atraia a atenção de todos para si. Sierra logo olhava curiosa, enquanto os outros três heróis ficavam ainda mais curiosos... - Sierra! Se quer o Anel, leve-o!  
- Pirou, Tails? – Shadow olhava o filhote, transtornado.  
- Espere! - Sonic segurava a mão de Shadow.  
- Mas...  
- Olhe mais atentamente...  
Shadow via algo nos olhos de Tails. Inspirava algo diferente, como se quisesse dizer algo...  
- Não vamos entregar assim tão fácil! - Knuckles se preparava para atacar, mas Tails fazia menção para que parasse.  
- Se continuarmos lutando aqui este lugar pode vir abaixo! E isso não será bom para ninguém aqui... - Tails baixava seu rosto, fazendo Sierra sorrir.  
- Chega a ser fofo sua preocupação com os amigos! Pois bem! Eggbots! Levem o Super anel de força! E vocês vão na frente e sem gracinha! - Sierra apontava para Tails, que ainda mantinha seu rosto sério.  
Sonic, Shadow e Knuckles se aproximavam do filhote, ainda desconfiados...  
- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo...  
- Vamos embora!  
Os quatro heróis seguiam em frente, enquanto Sierra os seguia um pouco distante e seus eggbots viam na seqüência, carregando o anel gigante. Sonic se aproximava de seu pequeno amigo, fazendo seu outros dois amigos se aproximarem também...  
- Quando você der o sinal, Tails!  
- Então você tinha um plano, Tails?  
- Foi mal não ter dito antes... Mas precisava agir rápido...  
- Então aquilo foi um blefe...  
- Na verdade não! Aquela estrutura realmente não agüentaria uma luta muito longa... E mesmo assim não seria conveniente levar todos eles junto de nós num provável teleporte para o plano do Chaos...  
Os quatro foram os primeiros a saírem da caverna, vendo Sierra e seus soldados saírem logo depois. Ela dá ordem para que os robôs alcem vôo, carregando o artefato, e logo Sonic e os outros...  
- Bom, agora como acabo com vocês? - Ela sorria sarcasticamente, como se a situação fosse algo prazeroso.  
- Simples... Não vai! Shadow! Agora!  
Shadow pulava espantando a todos, executando seu Chaos Control, paralisando o tempo ao seu redor... Sierra não teve tempo de defesa, sendo acertada em cheio, e logo os quatro viam tudo paralisado, inclusive os robôs que carregavam o que eles tentaram defender anteriormente...  
- Bem na hora, Shadow!  
- Eu sempre acerto o tempo! - Shadow cruzava seus braços, numa pose de vitória!  
- Certo, então é sua vez, Tails!  
- Não precisava nem dizer! Subindo!  
Tails alçava vôo, enquanto Sonic pulava segurando seus pés. Knuckles foi o próximo, sendo seguido por Shadow...  
- Não sei por que eu tenho de ficar aqui...  
- Qual é? Você não usava esta formação na antiga Dark team?  
- Usava, sim.. Mas a visão de cima era bem melhor que esta de agora...  
Tails chegava até o anel, tocando-o em seguida. Um enorme clarão fez com que este fosse jogado para trás, soltando seus companheiros, que acabaram se separando. Quando o filhote de raposa volta a si, se vê numa mata extremamente densa, onde apenas o chão quadriculado o fez perceber que havia adentrado novamente o Plano do Chaos...  
- Sonic! Knuckles! Shadow! Onde vocês estão?  
- Os outros dois eu não sei, mas se não sair de cima logo eu te tiro à força!  
Tails estava pisando em Shadow e logo pula para o lado, ajudando o amigo a se levantar e a se limpar...  
- Foi mal, cara!  
- Esquece! Mas onde estão os dois malucos?  
Neste momento Sonic e Knuckles chegavam, sujos de terra...  
- Da próxima vez eu uso a escada!  
- Lembre-me de seguí-lo, então...  
- Mas onde estamos?  
Tails olhava ao redor. Árvores altas o bastante para alcançarem coberturas de grande prédios em Station Square, com copas densas o bastante para cobrir todo o céu do lugar, não permitindo que a luz natural passasse... Mas por algum paradoxo, a luz ali era intensa, como se o Sol ignorasse a cobertura natural a iluminasse tudo, dando ainda mais medo do que se o local fosse escuro como deveria...  
- E aí? Alguma coisa?  
- Não sei, mas escuto algo...  
- Parece um bater de asas...  
Os quatro tiveram apenas tempo de sair do local onde estavam. Uma enorme rajada de fogo saiu do céu e quase transforma em cinza o quarteto. Do buraco aberto, um enorme dragão vermelho era visto, voando imponente pelo céu...  
- Chaos emerald! – Knuckles falava ao léu, mas sabia que era escutado.  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Sinto uma Chaos Emerald por aqui... Lá em cima!  
- Deve estar no Dragão! Vamos sair daqui!  
Sonic disparava na frente, seguido por Shadow, Tails e Knuckles. Em questão de instantes conseguiram sair da floresta, vendo um enorme campo aberto. O que não contavam era que o dragão que os ameaçava tivesse percebido os fugitivos e sobrevoando o local onde eles estavam, passava a disparar seu sopro violentamente contra o chão, fazendo o impacto do mesmo desviar o caminho dos quatro, que se separam...  
- Todo mundo, cuidado! Um acerto deste bicho e já era!  
- Nem precisava dizer! Estou aberto a novas sugestões!  
- Daqui do chão não vai dar pra bater nele! Precisaremos de outro plano!  
- Primeiro temos de achar a esmeralda! Depois nos viramos com ele!  
Um novo sopro e o dragão conseguia interromper a conversa dos quatro, que tomavam a iniciativa de desviar de um rasante dado pelo enorme réptil. Tails foi jogado contra uma das árvores da saída da floresta, devido a uma corrente de vento criada pela passagem o enorme inimigo que se mostrava mais perigoso que o esperado... Sonic e Shadow quase tiveram o mesmo destino, mas conseguiram evitar na última hora, pulando para lados opostos. Knuckles apenas segurou-se ao chão, sequer saindo do lugar. Os dois ouriços corriam até o pequeno filhote, que se levantava um tanto tonto...  
- Tá legal, Tails?  
- Sim, mas vi algo que não gostaria de ver...  
- O que viu?  
- A boa notícia é que descobri onde a esmeralda está...  
- Deixe-me adivinhar... A má notícia é...  
- Está preso à testa daquilo! – Tails apontava para o dragão, que subia aos céus novamente indicando que ia se valer mais uma vez de seu sopro.  
- E aí? O Tails ta legal? – Knuckles se aproximava, preocupado com seu pequeno amigo.  
- Sim, mas a esmeralda ta presa naquele pokemon gigante ali!  
Knuckles olhava para cima, estudando o dragão, que voava fazendo um círculo, indicando que tinha desistido de atacar e estava estudando suas presas...  
- Tenho um plano, mas vou precisar de uma isca... – O equidna olhava para Tails, que fazia cara feia.  
- Por que isso não me soou legal?  
Os quatro se juntam, aramando uma conspiração. Logo depois se separam, e Tails voa em direção ao grande animal que já abria sua bocarra, deixando uma rajada de fogo se dirigir até o filhote, errando por pouco...  
- Knuckles se isso não funcionar eu te mato... – Tails puxava ar de seus pulmões e limpava um pouco de suor – EI BICHO FEIO! SUA MÃE DEVERIA SER UMA DAQUELAS LAGARTIXAS ACHADAS EM CASEBRES VELHOS!  
O dragão age como se tivesse entendido a ofensa e começa a perseguir Tails, que esquiva como pode de suas baforadas e seu poderoso sopro. Knuckles, Shadow e Sonic estavam no chão, vendo a cena e se preparando para fazer sua parte...  
- Tem certeza que isso vai funcionar?  
- Se não der certo este bicho vai acabar conosco! Shadow! Está preparado?  
- Agora é contar com a sorte, e um pouco de Chaos...  
Shadow Olhava para cima e via Tails dar, talvez, o rasante mais veloz já feito em sua vida, sendo seguido pelo dragão, que via apenas um pequeno aperitivo voando logo a sua frente. O mesmo tinha a pequena raposa voadora em sua vista, pronto para acerta-lhe seu melhor disparo de fogo, mas algo o faz parar, do nada. Faz força para tentar se locomover, bate suas asas, mas sequer sai do canto! Vira seu rosto, e, para sua surpresa, vê um pequeno ser avermelhado segurar sua cauda, como quem segurava uma linha de pipa...  
- Sinto-lhe, mas daqui você não sai! Shadow! Agora!  
- CHAOS CONTROL!  
Shadow paralisava o tempo a sua frente, enquanto Sonic pulava alto, pegando a esmeralda presa na testa do dragão, que mal teve tempo de ver o que acontecia. Logo Knuckles abria o portal de saída, e Tails é o primeiro que o atravessa, sendo seguido por Shadow e Knuckles. Logo os quatro se viam na mesma entrada da gruta ao qual entraram para tentar pegar o Super anel de força, mas agora tudo estava vazio. Nem sinal de Sierra, dragão, ou qualquer outra coisa...  
- Essa valeu o dia!  
- Knuckles, próxima vez você é a isca, falei?  
- Não é hora para isso! Conseguimos a segunda esmeralda, mas não podemos descansar! Vamos!  
Os quatro se preparavam para sair, mas sentem uma presença estranha. Uma ouriça esverdeada, uma raposa de pêlos amarronzados, uma equidna lilás e uma garota de cabelos rosados e longas asas negras chegavam ao local, encarando-os de frente...  
- Sonic, há quanto tempo... Passem logo as esmeraldas! – Storm olhava provocantemente para Sonic, que se sentia enojado ao vê-la novamente.  
- Nem venha!  
- Vão me pagar pelo que fizeram a minha ilha! – Knuckles cerrava seu punho, pronto para atacar.  
- Não se apresse, seu idiota! Acha mesmo que tem alguma chance? – Valkyrie apenas sorria com a cena, desprezando-o.  
- Nós monitoramos cada movimento que fazem no plano do Chaos! E graças a isto podemos chamar um amigo recente de vocês que está louco para revê-los... – Kiubi piscava o olho para Tails, tentando impressioná-lo.  
- Do que está falando? E como consegue nos monitorar?  
- O que foi? Se sentindo inferior, para variar?  
- Isso vai acabar aqui e agora! – Shadow ficava em posição de ataque, preparado para tudo.  
Kiubi sacava um tipo de controle estranho, de formato circular. Ela aperta um de seus botões, fazendo um portal logo atrás dela se abrir. De dentro, o dragão visto antes sai, logo alçando vôo...  
- Isso não foi legal... – Sonic olhava o dragão, inconformado.  
- E então? O que vão fazer?  
As quatro garotas sentam-se em uma pedra próxima, apenas observando o dragão perseguir os heróis, que se separam...  
- Qual é? Por que ele tem de vir atrás de nós?  
- Talvez ele considere apenas nós como ameaças... Mas tem algo que dá pra mudar...  
Tails era seguido pelo dragão,e começa a voar em direção das Bad Girls. Ele fica frente a frente de Kiubi, que por um segundo se excita em ficar tão colada ao filhote, mas assim que este sobe, ela vê o dragão, e esquiva de sua investida no último momento, junto de suas amigas. As quatro se reúnem ao longe, vendo a ousadia de seus oponentes...  
- Essa foi por pouco...  
- Retirada! – Storm chama suas amigas, que estranham a ordem.  
- E as esmeraldas?  
- Podemos pegá-las depois. Este dragão vai ser desafio mais que o bastante pra eles!  
As quatro somem, enquanto o quarteto ainda se preocupava em desviar do monstro...  
- Ótimo! Quando eu achava que isso não ficaria mais complicado...  
- Temos de botar isso no chão e rápido!  
- Não tem como chegar perto sem virar churrasquinho! Vamos ter de repetir a mesma tática de antes!  
- Eu tenho um plano melhor!  
Tails alçava vôo, atraindo a atenção do dragão. Assim que este começava a perseguí-lo novamente, ele jogava a esmeralda que guardava consigo para Shadow, que a segurava sem entender nada...  
- DÊEM A OUTRA ESMERALDA PARA SHADOW! ELE VAI PRECISAR PARA USAR O CHAOS CONTROL!  
- Agora entendi...  
- Pega!  
Sonic arremessava a esmeralda avermelhada para Shadow, que segurando as duas executava um Chaos Control, paralisando tudo novamente. Tails pousava, em frente ao ouriço negro, eu ainda olhava a cena, tentando achar uma certa razão para o ato...  
- Certo! Eu fiz o Chaos Control! E agora?  
- Pedi que usasse as Chaos para que economizasse energia! – Tails sacava o controle que Kiubi usou anteriormente – Cortesia da Kiubi! Eu vou jogá-lo naquele dragão, vai ter de combinar seu Chaos Spear e seu Chaos control para abrir um novo portal!  
- Isso pode ser perigoso!  
- Não com as duas Chaos Emeralds! Elas vão te fornecer energia o bastante para executar a manobra sem se desgastar muito!  
Shadow segura firme as esmeraldas, enquanto Tails arremessava o controle. Ele dispara uma rajada de energia pelas mão acertando o artefato em cheio. Seus anéis de força saltavam de seus pulsos, liberando todo seu poder, e um novo portal se abria, absorvendo o dragão... Logo tudo voltava ao normal, e os anéis voltavam normalmente aos pulsos de seu dono...  
- Não foi tão difícil afinal...  
- Sabia que daria certo! E agora?  
- Vamos atrás delas!  
Os quatro se preparavam para seguir, mas escutam um som metálico que os fizeram virar seus rostos naquela direção... Um enorme robô ateava fogo na floresta , enquanto vários eggbots faziam a tarefa de coleta, levando vários anéis de força, dentre mantimentos aproveitáveis e outras coisas, até a grande nave-mãe...  
- Temos de pará-los! – Knuckles quase chorava com a cena, mas se segurava como podia.  
- Lutar naquele mar de fogo é suicídio! Caímos feito patinhos!  
- Sierra podia cancelar seu Chaos Control facilmente... Então o dragão era apenas uma peça de distração para nos fazer desviar do verdadeiro objetivo delas...  
- Knuckles! Tem algum Super anel de força ali?  
- Mesmo que possua, ele agora é inútil! Cada anel de força é enriquecido com a energia natural do lugar em que está! Aquele incêndio deve ter drenado a energia dos anéis que ali estavam...  
- Então devemos seguir em frente... – Shadow se virava, começando a caminhar.  
- O que quer dizer com isso? Vamos fugir assim?  
- Acho que entendi, Knuckles! Se formos lutar, com certeza daremos tempo a elas para encontrarem as esmeraldas que restam! Temos duas! E podemos resgatar as outras mais rápido do que elas podem achá-las!  
- Falou e disse, Tails! Knuckles, eu estou tão feliz quanto você por fugir desta briga, mas não ganhamos nada indo lá... Mesmo as Bad Girls não seriam tolas o bastante de destruir a ilha toda!  
Knuckles respirava um pouco, olhando o chão. Ele encara seus amigos, já com um ar mais calmo...  
- Vocês tem razão! Vamos! Há um lugar que o fogo daquele robô é inútil! E onde eu sei que há vários novos anéis de força!  
Os quatro começavam a correr, sendo liderados pelo equidna, enquanto Sonic ficava meio constrangido...  
- Não é onde estou pensando, é?  
- É sim, Sonic! A Hydrocity!  
Os quatro saiam em direção a uma enorme cachoeira, onde logo abaixo dela estaria seu próximo objetivo....  
Amy e suas amigas estavam no centro de Station Square. O Sol brilhava forte e seu calor era sentido por todas. Amy suava bastante, fazendo seu vestido ficar mais colado ao corpo, devido a seu suor. Ela, Cream, Tikal e Rouge caminhavam destemidamente em direção a Emerald Beach, onde o mar era visto como uma salvação, ao invés de um novo objetivo...  
- Se não beber nada agora eu vou desidratar! Meninas, estão a fim de algo? – A ouriça se abanava com as mão, em vão.  
- Devo concordar, Amy! Mas ficar neste calor no preto que eu gosto de vestir! Tikal! Não é bom para a pele de uma morcega ficar neste calor infernal! Que tal eu chamar um veículo para nós?  
Tikal apenas observava o horizonte da praia, vendo o mar como se ele estivesse lhe dizendo algo...  
- Tikal? Está me ouvindo? Vai me dizer que nunca viu o mar?  
- Um Super anel de força... Há uma ilha naquela direção! – Tikal se virava para sua amiga - Se quer um transporte, sugiro que seja um voador!  
Rouge olhava o enorme mar, junto de Amy e Cream. A morcega alça vôo junto de Cream, que carregava a ouriça rosada. As três viam ao longe uma pequena ilha, bastante bonita, embora não pudessem distinguir seus detalhes...  
- Mais uma vez eu me impressiono... –Rouge pousava, ficando ao lado da equidna – Certo... Mas vai ser melhor irmos de barco... Um helicóptero chamaria muita atenção, e acho que seria ruim, certo?  
- Com certeza!  
- Certo! Meninas! Eu sei de um lugar que aluga barcos, nesta região! É um lugar pequeno, perfeito para este tipo de viagem...  
- Espero que lá venda bebidas geladas!  
- A melhor água de coco que você pode beber! Mas antes...  
Rouge sacava um pequeno porta - canetas de seu bolso. Dele retirava uma cápsula, onde um guarda roupas saia, como se tivesse se metamorfoseado. Roubas de banhos eram exibidos, enquanto paredes de metal circulavam as garotas, permitindo-as que se vestissem confortavelmente. Amy ostentava um maiô avermelhado, junto a uma tanga amarrada a sua cintura, e um tamanco de praia que fazia a árdua tarefa de andar naquela areia algo mais do que agradável. Cream vestia algo semelhante, mas com a cor de seu vestido. Rouge usava um biquíni que mais mostrava do que escondia, e os tamancos de praia tinha saltos altos que só perdiam para o que Tikal estava usando, combinado ao maiô decotado, que fazia a equidna ficar quase tão vermelha quanto Knuckles...  
- Rouge... Tem certeza que ficarei bem nisso? Pareço uma exibida!  
- De que adianta andar na praia se não vai atrair o olhar dos rapazes? Qual é, Tikal? Que garota não gosta de andar bonita?  
- Bonita é uma coisa... Isso que estou usando é outra... – Tikal olhava seu próprio busto, que parecia duas vezes maior que o normal...  
- Isso é efeito do salto alto! Veja meu exemplo! Se não tiver gostado pode trocar! – Rouge mostrava outros modelos de roupas de praia, enquanto Tikal apenas segurava o ombro de sua amiga.  
- Seria um ofensa grave à você, Rouge! Se você me achou mesmo bonita nesta roupa, bom, acho que não tem nada demais em experimentar, certo? – Tikal sorria, logo sendo abraçada pelas outras três meninas.  
- É assim que se fala, Tikal!  
- Você está linda! Não se envergonhe disso!  
Rouge circulava a cintura de sua amiga equidna com uma tanga azulada –"Contrasta com sua pele e combina com seus olhos, que digam-se de passagem fazem sucesso aqui" – falava enquanto terminava de "produzir" sua amiga. Logo as quatro desfilavam pela praia, agora curtindo o calor ao invés de sofrerem com ele. A morcega as leva até uma área mais afastada, onde uma barraca isolada tinha um número razoável de clientes, todos em clima de festa, como se o lugar estivesse em uma comemoração permanente...  
- É aqui! Certo! Amy, você vai comprar a água! Cream, você vai com ela! Tikal, você vem comigo e me ajuda a escolher um bom barco!  
As quatro já se preparavam para se separar, quando uma pequena raposa de pelos bronzeados se aproximava...  
- Bem vindas a barraca Quatro Sóis! Em que posso lhe ser útil?  
- Bom... Que tal sua melhor água de coco? – A ouriça rosada logo pede, já ansiosa.  
A menina olhava Cream como se a estivesse reconhecendo-a de algum lugar...  
- Bom... – Cream ficava sem jeito, enquanto a garota se aproximava.  
- Você é a Cream, certo?  
- Sou sim, por que?  
A garota a abraçava, como se tivesse visto uma atriz famosa!  
- Eu sou Tiara! Tails me falou muito de você!  
- Então...  
- Sonic e seus amigos praticavam sandboard aqui! Eles nos salvaram há algum tempo! Graças a eles nosso lar foi salvo! – Tiara suspirava por um segundo – Ver Tails em ação foi o máximo...  
- Disse algo? – Cream fazia uma certa cara raivosa que logo fez Tiara disfarçar seu suspiro.  
- Não é hora disso, Cream! Garota, seu pai trabalha com barcos, certo?  
- Costumava trabalhar, mas hoje estão todos encalhados! Por que?  
- Bom... Diga a ele que suas embarcações voltaram à ativa!  
Tiara ia sem demora à barraca, e em questão de alguns instantes retornava, com uma bandeja contendo quatro enormes cocos, cena que fez as meninas se deliciarem. Depois da bebida e de suas energias revigoradas, Tiara levava-as para sua casa. Lá estava uma raposa, no mínimo, enorme. Tinha a altura três vezes maior que a de Rouge, a segunda mais alta da sala. Seus pelos finos e lisos de coloração alaranjada faziam as garotas quase viajarem pelos desenhos dos músculos torneados que deixavam-se exibir. Sua enorme cauda era maior que pequena Tiara, que sorria ao contar sobre quem eram as nobres visitas. O que mais chamava a atenção, contudo, era o fato da raposa apenas possuir o braço direito, e uma cicatriz era visível em seu olho esquerdo...  
- Então é isso, papai! Elas querem usar um de seus barcos!  
A enorme raposa se levantava, se aproximando das meninas...  
- E vocês são...  
- O que você quiser, meu bem! – Rouge flutuava, ficando bem a frente do rapaz.  
- Sinto... Venha conversar comigo daqui uns vinte anos... Quem sabe você tenha alguma chance!  
- Sinto, Rouge, mas acho que este não se amarra nas morcegas!  
- Isso é decepcionante... – Rouge pousava, virando seu rosto.  
- Acho que vocês vieram usar um dos meus barcos, não é?  
- Perdoe-nos pelo inconveniente! É que...  
- Tudo bem! Estou acostumado... Eu sou Terry! Ex-marinheiro! Será uma honra levá-la em uma de minhas embarcações!  
Cream olhava Terry com um misto de curiosidade e espanto, o que logo atraiu a atenção dele...  
- Posso ajudá-la, jovenzinha? – Terry exibia um sorriso, sem entender o por que Cream o olhava daquele jeito...  
- Você é grande... Mas... – Cream ficava sem jeito quando via o braço esquerdo inexistente de Terry.  
- Ah, isso? – Terry apontava para o local onde o tal membro deveria existir – Isso foi há uns doze anos! Foi o que me fez ganhar um "ex" no título de marinheiro! Mas acho que aquilo foi mais uma benção do que uma perda... – Terry olhava uma foto na parede, atraindo a atenção das meninas. Nela ele tinha uma menina que lembrava Tiara sentada em seu ombro, sorrindo mais do que ele...  
- Que lindo! Pai e filha!  
- Na verdade esta é minha mãe...  
Terry ria descontroladamente, deixando Rouge desconcertada...  
- Qual é? A culpa é sua por se casar com alguém tão pequeno!  
- É, acho que sim... – Terry se controlava de seu riso, voltando a suspirar – Ele é Elise! A conheci uma semana depois de sair da marinha, por ter sido inutilizado em combate! As honras que recebi não foram o bastante para curar o coração ferido naquela época... Mas Elise soube me ver mesmo debaixo daquele "ser" a que eu tinha sido reduzido... E do amor entre nós nasceu Tiara, alguns anos depois! Mesmo perto de morrer, Elise me sorriu e disse: "Você me fez ver a luz! Eu te amo!" Desde então não consigo mais ver outra mulher com os mesmo olhos que a vi! Acho que isso as atraiu mais que s afastou!  
Terry ria novamente, levantando o astral do lugar novamente.  
- Pai, acho que elas estão com pressa...  
- Ah, sim, mil perdões! Vamos escolher sua limonise, madames?  
- Certo! Vamos meninas? – Amy liderava o grupo, sonhando com o romantismo da história contada.  
Terry mostrava três barcos. As meninas acabaram escolhendo uma jangada, espaçosa e que se mostrava ser bem veloz. Terry ajeitava a vela junto de sua filha, e em questão de minutos a jangada ficava apenas esperando ir ao mar...  
- Mais cinco minutos! O mar vai entrar em maré baixa e a correnteza vai deixar a jangada mais veloz!  
- Sabe muito sobre o mar! – Tikal se impressionava com o comentário firme de Terry, que a olhava bem humorado.  
- Eu sempre gostei de água! Entrar na marinha foi um sonho se realizando! Mas mesmo do jeito que estou não pretendo abandoná-lo! Ele apenas cobrou o preço por minha desobediência!  
Amy, Cream e Rouge olhavam as águas que se mexiam de modo misterioso, como se quisessem passar uma lição de vida...  
- Um dia vou desbravar estas águas! Você vai ver, pai!  
Terry ria novamente, colocando sua filha em cima de seu ombro...  
- Enquanto seu coração for puro quanto estas águas, minha filha, nada você deverá temer do mar!  
O Sol se preparava para se pôr. Hora que Terry puxava o barco para o mar, levando suas quatro passageiras. A viagem foi tranqüila como prevista, onde as meninas aproveitaram para conhecer melhor Tiara, que se declarou fã dos Sonic Heroes, e de Tails em particular, fato que fez Cream ficar um tanto desconfortável... Terry olhava a cena, sem saber se ria ou gargalhava, optando por ambos. Depois de fixado a vela, a jangada pôde seguir por conta própria, e Rouge logo viu a enorme raposa se aproximar...  
- Sei que vocês não vieram aqui a lazer! Posso saber o real motivo?  
- Nos perdoe, Terry! Mas estamos em uma missão que não podemos contar! Tem a ver com Sonic e os outros, mas tem algo a ver com esta ilha!  
Terry olhava Tikal cara a cara, até sorrir para ela...  
- Você tem lindos olhos azuis,Tikal! Eles guardam um pouco de mistério... Eu apenas fiquei um pouco curioso, mas vindo de vocês não preciso temer nada!  
A jangada aportava a praia da pequena ilha ainda sob o olhar atencioso do Sol. O céu avermelhado indicava que talvez as meninas se aventurassem adentrando a noite, mas mesmo assim estavam decididas. Olhavam para as duas raposas que ali ficavam no barco, que correspondiam do mesmo modo...  
- Vamos esperar aqui! Não vou deixá-las sozinhas na ilha, mas também não pretendo atrapalhá-las indo junto!  
- Por favor voltem seguras! – Tiara ia até Amy Rose, abraçando-a. Repete o processo com Cream, Tikal e Rouge. Depois vê as quatro correndo, acenando numa despedida apressada...

- Elas vão ficar bem, papai?  
- Sim... Por algum motivo, senti algo forte naquelas meninas, principalmente na rosinha...  
O quarteto chegava ao centro da ilha, onde via o Super anel de força flutuando bem a sua frente...  
- Certo... Todas juntas!  
As quatro tocam o artefato, sendo tragadas por um imenso facho de luz, e quando menos esperam, estavam num pequeno pedaço de terra, cercado de água, onde o quadriculado amarelo-marrom logo as fez perceberam onde estavam...  
- Ótimo! Estamos presas numa ilha! E agora?  
Amy olhava uma esmeralda chaos avermelhada flutuando alguns metros a sua frente...  
- O poder da esmeralda quer nos testar...  
- É uma boa hora para dizer finalmente o que está acontecendo, Tikal? Pegamos uma esmeralda, mas ainda não sei o que devemos fazer!  
Tikal respirava fundo, criando um pouco de coragem...  
- Amy! Tenho motivos para acreditar que você está sendo guiada para uma jornada de crescimento! Tive um sonho há algum tempo! Nele vi você e sete fachos de luzes, cobrindo seu corpo! Também vi você, Rouge... E você, Cream... Vocês duas participavam desta jornada junto de Amy, e cresciam junto com ela! Também previ o que iria acontecer na Ilha dos Anjos! Mas era um destino que não podia ser evitado! Por isso não estava lá na hora do acontecido, pois buscava respostas para minhas perguntas...  
A esmeralda afundava no mar, atraindo a atenção de todas!  
- E agora?  
- Ainda bem que estamos com roupas de banho! Mergulhando, meninas, agora!  
As quatro se jogavam na água, vendo a esmeralda ir rapidamente ao fundo, sedimentando no chão em seguida. Amy tocava a esmeralda, mas não conseguia retirá-la. As meninas pensavam em ajudar, mas logo viram algo estranho. Tentáculos saiam do chão, revelando um polvo, afundado na areia. Ele agarrava Rouge e Cream, e por pouco Amy escapava... Ela via suas amigas tentarem se livrar, em vão... Rouge não conseguia usar toda sua força na água, e Cream sequer conseguia se mexer... Tikal atacava o polvo, mas sua velocidade reduzida não permitia causar dano onde ela desejava...  
"Assim não dá! Se a gente não sair daqui, seremos afogadas!" - Pensava a ouriça, enquanto via que a esmeralda estava presa à testa do monstro.  
" O que fazer... Espera! Eu sei!"  
Amy faz sinal para que Tikal se afaste, puxando seu martelo. Ela se aproxima, mas antes de chegar é agarrada pelo polvo. Amy sorri, jogando o martelo contra a esmeralda, que se solta. Tikal a segurava, e executava um Chaos Control, fazendo o polvo fugir de medo, liberando um rajada de tinta negra, escurecendo a visão de todas do lugar. Amy sentia seu fôlego se esvair, e se apressou em subir. Ao chegar viu que todas estavam seguras, na superfície...  
- Se atrasou, menina! – Rouge estendia sua mão, ajudando a garota a se levantar.  
- Foi mal! Parei para apreciar os corais!  
Amy sobe, sendo ajudada também por Cream. Logo Tikal faz sua parte, transportando-as para o ponto de onde elas tocaram o anel de força. Elas se vêem já à noite no mesmo local onde antes repousava o Super anel de força, mas sentiam algo estranho no ar...  
- Está quieto... – Tikal olhava em volta, estranhando o silêncio.  
- Quieto demais! Vamos à praia! Estou com algo ruim na cabeça! – Rouge disparava, sendo seguida pelas outras.  
As quatro seguem até a praia, e vêem o pior. Terry estava cercado por vários homens-lobo, que apontavam armas para as duas raposas. Um deles possuía uma enorme crina avermelhada, e agia como se fosse o líder...  
- Muito bem! Vocês aí! Entreguem a jóia ou os dois aqui vão pagar o pato!  
- Eu conheço você... Riddick! Capataz de um senhor do campo imobiliário! Ele é acusado de construir edifícios em locais de preservação ambiental! – Rouge encarava a criatura, enojada.  
- Como é? – Tikal se sentia ofendida com tal comentário, como se tivessem atingido seu calo.  
- Há mais... Não me admira aquela praia só ter aquela barraca! Aposto que não conseguiram pôr Terry para correr, certo?  
O lobo olhava as meninas, com ar de sarcasmo...  
- Sabe muito sobre mim, mas não sei seu nome, ô gostosa! Por que não deixa de andar com as duas outras criancinhas aí e vem você e sua outra amiga gostosa aí conhecer o uivo deste lobo mal aqui?  
- Antes morrer carbonizada ou esquartejada a pelo menos chegar perto de ter um encontro com um canalha incapaz de reconhecer a dependência que tem da natureza! – Tikal apertava seu punho, fazendo o estalo de seus dedos ecoarem ao sabor do vento.  
- Essa doeu! Tikal, você é a maior!  
- Vai pagar caro por isso! Certo, galera! Hora de mostrar as donzelinhas aqui quem manda!  
Em questão de segundos as meninas se viam cercadas. Olhavam ao redor, já em posição de ataque. Apenas esperando seu momento...  
- E aí, Rouge? Algum plano? – Amy olhava suas amigas, esperando um plano.  
- Tem pelo menos três deles para cada uma de nós! Em outras situações eu até que ficaria mais animada, mas Terry e Tiara foram feitos reféns! Cream! Eu e Tikal abrimos caminho, e você cuida dos outros dois, certo?  
- Conta comigo!  
Rouge é a primeira a correr. Acerta um chute giratório em um dos capangas, fazendo-o voar longe. Tikal é a próxima, acertando um soco tão forte num dos oponentes que este voa metros, caindo na água...  
- Wow, de onde tirou esta força?  
- Uma sacerdotisa deve lutar pelo que acredita! Para mim a natureza faz parte do íntimo de cada ser! Não permitirei que ele seja ameaçado assim!  
- Lembre-me de não te encher muito a paciência, certo? – Rouge deixava uma enorme gota de suor cair sobre sua testa, assutada.  
Amy sacava seu martelo, atacando mais rápido que qualquer um ali pudesse acompanhar. Cream aproveita a distração e avança, acertando um chute duplo num dos capangas, mas o outro lhe apontava sua espingarda, fazendo a menina congelar de medo...  
- Certo! A primeira boazuda que der uma de gostosona demais vai ver os miolos da coelhinha ali voarem longe! Ajoelhadas, já!  
As três hesitam um pouco, mas acabam fazendo o que lhe foi ordenado. O lobo caminhava de um lado a outro, vendo seus amigos caídos, enquanto pensava no que fazer...  
- Vai ser difícil contar isso ao chefe... Bom, se eu levar a cabeça de vocês, eu limpo minha cara! Eu queria uma de vocês para mim, mas odeio mulher selvagem demais! Mulher tem mais é que obedecer!  
- Meninas, queria agradecer a vocês o que fizeram por mim agora! – Terry sorria sinceramente, atraindo a atenção do vilão.  
- Qual é, otário? Pirou de vez?  
As meninas olhavam curioso para Terry, que tinha a arma agora apontada para sua cabeça...  
- Enfrentar 12 armas era uma coisa... Enfrentar só uma é moleza!  
Terry segurava a espingarda, entortando seu cano sem dificuldade. O lobo que a empunhava ficava paralisado, sem reação, mal vendo o punho da enorme raposa voar em sua cara, pondo-o a nocaute. Terry caminhava tranqüilamente até Riddick, que tremia mais que o normal...  
- Estou armado, Aviso logo!  
- Ameaçar minha filha e as amiguinhas dela foi um erro, seu tolo!  
- E o que vai fazer, aleijadinho?  
- Adoraria quebrar a sua cara para aprender a tratar as mulheres com o respeito que elas merecem, mas conheço cinco professoras que vão ter prazer em te dar um "passo-a-passo"... – Terry apontava para Amy e as outras, que emanavam uma aura assassina que fez Riddick sentir um frio insuportável em sua espinha... - Vocês tem uma hora! Divirtam-se! Eu vou amarrar os outros idiotas aqui, beleza?  
- Sim... Vamos mostrar o quanto somos "selvagens" para eles... – Rouge sorria cinicamente, junto de suas amigas.  
- Mamãe...  
Terry amarrava todos em uma árvore próxima, ao som de gemidos de dor e gritos de desespero, que soavam como música clássica aos ouvidos da raposa gigante. Ele dá os famosos nós de marinheiro indecifráveis, enquanto via todos tentarem se desatar...  
- O primeiro engraçadinho que perguntar como dei os nós só com uma mão vai ver pessoalmente como fiz, levando um no pescoço! Só eu faço piadinhas com minha deficiência, sacaram?  
O silêncio entre todos os presos logo foi cortado por mais gritos de dor e desespero do líder deles, que faziam todos ali ficarem curioso...  
- Lição do dia... Desrespeite um homem e ganhe um inimigo... Desrespeite uma mulher e que Aurora tenha piedade de sua vossa alma... E lembre-se... Aurora é mulher também...  
Os gritos se intensificavam, acompanhados de choros de dor e pedidos de clemência...  
- Elas se empolgaram mesmo, hein? – Terry ria, enquanto todos os amarrados tremiam de medo...  
Era possível ouvir barulho de ossos sendo trincados misturados aos gritos, agora disformes, que fizeram todos ali suarem frio...  
- Acho que ele não vai agüentar uma hora.. E vocês? Quanto tempo apostam?  
Os gritos se intensificavam mais ainda, e paravam de repente, voltando em seguida e fazendo esta seqüência se repetir por várias vezes...  
- Bom, e agora? Os que estão aqui aprenderam sua lição ou vão querer ter uma aula particular com as professorinhas lá? Garanto que basta uma única aula!  
Todos gritavam algo como "pelamordedeusnumdeixanóisficalánoisfiaztudoquevocêdissermaspoupaagente!" fazendo Terry colocar sua mão no queixo...  
- Não sei... – Novos gritos eram escutados, desta vez acompanhados de um estalo de ossos que fez um mórbido silêncio se seguir – Bom... Será que confio em vocês?  
Alguns dos que estavam ali começavam a chorar de medo. Outros desmaiavam. Apenas dois mantinham a calma, talvez já conformados com seu destino...  
- Calma! Eu não vou colocar vocês lá não! Sei que alguns tem salvação! Proponho um acordo! Vou ensiná-los a respeitar o mar e seus irmão, a terra, o ar e as árvores! O que em dizem?  
Um aceno afirmativo foi logo bem recebido pela raposa, quando novos gritos de dor, desespero e clemência ecoavam pela ilha...  
- Bom, acho que é demais até para um idiota que nem ele... CERTO, MENINAS! PODEM PARAR! AINDA PRECISAMOS DELE VIVO!  
Tiara arrastava algo que um dia foi um ser vivo comum. Seu focinho agora estava reduzido a uma massa disforme, com uma mancha preta no centro, indicando ser o nariz, que mal conseguia executar sua função mais básica... Seus olhos também não estavam mais reconhecíveis, apenas sendo identificados no meio de tantos inchaços , que dava náuseas se olhado por mais de cinco segundos. Os braços e pernas foram reduzidos a meros enfeites, dados a quantidade enorme de fraturas, sejam elas expostas ou não, dos ossos que os compunham. O corpo do lobo também estava totalmente deformado, com indicações de várias costelas quebradas e sua boca também não estava em estado melhor, com apenas um dente sobrevivente...  
- Qual é, pai? Só se passaram dez minutos!  
- Eu sei... Mas a maré vai encher daqui a pouco...  
- Tava na melhor parte... Não é, meu bem?  
Rouge levantava sua mão, arrancando mais gemidos de dor do ser que ali estava prostado ao chão.  
- Bom, agora que me acalmei, vamos, meninas?  
Tikal sorria naturalmente, enquanto Terry soltava os outros prisioneiros...  
- Que bom que se acalmou, Tikal! Senão não ia sobrar nada dele, hein?  
- O que? Nós tivemos que segurar a Tikal! Ela quase dá um dano mais sério no coitado!  
Novamente desmaios em série aconteciam, quando o comentário "dano mais sério" foi feito e depois do que passou pela mente dos criminosos o que realmente poderia ser mais sério que aquilo...  
- O que farão agora, meninas?  
- Vou chamar o pessoal da limpeza e levar este povo pra cadeia!  
- Eu vou junto! Alguns deles tem salvação ainda, e duvido muito que eles vão se meter a besta, depois de verem do que são capazes...  
Assim se faz. Em minutos, um helicóptero da FBI aparecia, levando o que sobrava de Riddick e seus capangas, junto de Terry, que conversava com alguns deles. Tiara os levou com facilidade até a praia, onde as cinco retiravam a jangada da água e se sentavam, apreciando um céu estrelado...  
- Vocês já vão?  
- Temos de ir! Com certeza tem algo mais no que você disse, certo, Tikal?  
- Eu prometo contar tudo com detalhes, na hora certa!  
- Bom, vamos, meninas!  
As quatro se levantam e se despedem, enquanto Tiara abraçava Cream...  
- Diz pro Tails que ele tem sorte de namorar uma menina corajosa que nem você! E cuida bem dele, tá? Senão eu o roubo de você!  
- Vai ter que esperar na fila! Já tem outra no páreo!  
- Qual é, Rouge? Vai me zoar agora?  
As quatro correm, enquanto Tiara apenas apreciava a lua, agora com quatro novas ídolas em seu coração....


	6. Chapter 5

Parte 5 – Ascensão na cidade naufragada...

Kiubi se locomovia feito louca de um lado a outro, percorrendo todas as salas e corredores da enorme construção que recriara, fazendo uma mórbida homenagem a seu "pai", a Death Egg. Suas irmãs viam apenas a cena, curiosas com a empolgação da menina. Storm foi a primeira a agir, segurando a mão de sua irmã caçula...  
- Se acalma, Kiubi! Estamos em vantagem, esqueceu?  
- Eu sei! Mas não podemos relaxar! Fomos derrotadas duas vezes por eles, esqueceu?  
- Eu sei, mas nosso objetivo por hora é outro, ou também se esqueceu?  
- Claro que não! Estou com um dos relatórios aqui na minha mão!  
Sierra se aproximava, já entusiasmada...  
- E o que ele diz?  
- Os robôs conseguiram trazer dez Super anéis de força intactos! Usei cinco deles para nosso plano de apoio, os outros cinco estão no gerador de força da nave! E já foram encontrados mais três outros super anéis, ainda aqui na área inicial da ilha! Parecem que brotam do chão naturalmente!  
- Isso é impressionante! Agora podemos dar início ao plano principal!  
Valkirie chamava a atenção para si, um tanto quanto frustrada...  
- Nós temos a chance de usar as sete Chaos Emeralds e estamos jogando fora! O que há conosco?  
- As esmeraldas não são importante nessa missão, Valkirie! – Storm se virava, mostrando uma expressão decidida em seu rosto – As esmeralda são inúteis agora! Os anéis de força têm a capacidade de criar portais entre mundos diferentes! É deles que precisamos por agora!  
- Mas tem certeza que quer fazer isto, irmã?  
- Também concorda com a Valkirie, Sierra?  
- Não, não quis dizer isso... Falo de nosso plano principal! Tem certeza de que quer executá-lo desta maneira?  
- Só eu posso fazer isso! Eu sou a líder das Bad Girls! É meu dever! Kiubi! Não podemos ser atrapalhadas durante esta parte da missão! Solte nosso "plano B" agora!  
- Certo!  
As quatro se retiravam, enquanto outros robôs carregavam mais alguns Super anéis para o interior da enorme nave que assolava a Ilha dos anjos...  
Água. Para todos os lados em que virava seu rosto, era tudo o que via. Várias construções, e todas, ou parcialmente, ou totalmente imersas no líquido que ao mesmo tempo salvaria uma vida, ou tomaria outras dez. Sonic suava como se estivesse no mais quente dos desertos, despertando a atenção de seus outros três companheiros, enquanto caminhavam pelo pouco espaço seco que encontravam...  
- Alguém pode me explicar o que está havendo aqui? – Shadow observava Sonic, curioso.  
- Sonic odeia água! Por alguma razão seu corpo não consegue flutuar, e como não consegue usar de toda sua velocidade submerso, se sente inseguro em áreas com grandes porções de água!  
- Com sorte não precisaremos sequer mergulhar! Eu conheço esta cidade como a palma de minha mão, achar os super anéis de força aqui vai ser moleza!  
- Mas tem algo que me intriga...  
- O que, Tails?  
- As Bad Girls simplesmente estão ignorando a gente! É quase como se não estivéssemos interferindo em seus planos!  
- Isso é algo que me atraiu a atenção, também, Tails! Mas...  
- O que, Shadow?  
- Knuckles, os Super anéis de força desaparecem assim que a área natural onde ficam é destruída, ou permanecem por algum tempo extra?  
- Você não está pensando o que veio a minha mente agora, está?  
- Aquelas desgraçadas! Nos enganaram direitinho, e de novo! – Knuckles estalava os dedos, aborrecido.  
- Quantos super anéis existiam naquela área?  
- Eu não lembro bem, mas com certeza eram mais de cinco!  
- Isso dá muita vantagem a elas! Com cinco esmeraldas, elas teriam poder de fogo pra dar e vender!  
- Então vamos nos apressar! Uma coisa é elas terem a entrada! Outra é conseguirem nos ultrapassar!  
Os quatro começavam a correr, passando por cima de pilares de pedras que deixavam suas pontas fora da água, aproveitando o vôo de Tails para alcançar lugares mais altos, e aproveitando o vácuo criado pela velocidade de Sonic para passar por cima da água em lugares onde se era impossível sair por qualquer outro método. Chegaram a um lugar mais confortável, onde resolver fazer uma pausa, admirando a enorme vista...  
- Me lembro quando vim aqui com o Sonic...  
- Seu vôo me ajudou muito aqui naquela época! – Sonic sorria, fazendo o filhote sorrir por conseqüência.  
- Uma coisa que me atraiu a atenção... Knuckles, o que fez a cidade ficar assim? – Shadow aproveitava o momento para aprender um pouco sobre o lugar, bastante entusiasmado.  
- Sinto dizer que não lembro ao certo... As inscrições que eu li diziam apenas que aqui era a maior metrópole da civilização equidna... Mas acabou tendo de ser sacrificada na guerra! Pelo menos foi o que eu entendi...  
- Guerra... Gostaria de poder eliminar esta palavra da minha vida... Junto com seu sentido e sua existência... - Shadow se levantava e caminhava, ficando a beira da água. Apreciava a vista que tinha certa beleza, mesmo sob a circunstância em que esta foi causada... Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando sentiu algo estranho vindo da água... - Pessoal! Cuidado agora! - Shadow assumia postura defensiva, enquanto os outros se colocavam em posição, ao verem um ser humanóide sair de dentro da água. O mesmo se revelava ser um robô, na silhueta de um lobo, com longas "barbas" brancas e garras feitas de um metal que mais lembrava gelo. O que mais chamava a atenção contudo, era uma jóia amarelada em seu braço direito, outra azulada no esquerdo, uma branca na perna direita, uma amarela na esquerda e uma negra em seu peito...  
- Chaos Emeralds! – Tails foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, alertando os outros.  
- Ao ataque, pessoal!  
Os quatro se preparavam para atacar, mas o robô fez menção para que parassem. Ele caminha até ficar de frente para todos, quando os reverenciam...  
- Sou Wolfang! Fui criado pelas Bad Girls para derrotá-los! Mas o que eu quero mesmo... É você! – O lobo apontava para Sonic – Eu recebi dados sobre sua velocidade épica! Eu também sou dono de uma habilidade similar! Eu desafio você, Sonic, a uma luta um contra um!  
- É uma armadilha, Sonic! – Knuckles olhava sério seu oponente, e também Sonic.  
- Ele tem razão! - Shadow sacava a esmeralda verde, enquanto se preparava para atacar.  
- Eu aceito! – Sonic caminhava vagarosamente, olhando Wolfang nos olhos.  
Shadow e Knuckles se espantavam com a decisão, enquanto o ouriço se aquecia...  
- O que está havendo? Onde está o trabalho em equipe que você tanto faz questão de se orgulhar?  
- Confie nele, Shadow! – Tails estava sério, deixando Shadow mais abismado ainda.  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Você vai entender...  
Os três se afastam, ficando numa parte mais alta, para que não atrapalhassem o combate. Wolfang e Sonic se encaravam, quando o ouriço quebra o silêncio...  
- Antes de começar eu tenho uma pergunta... O que você tem são esmeraldas caos, certo?  
- Exato! Por que?  
- Não acredito que você se usa delas para ficar veloz!  
- É meu destino usá-las! Kiubi me criou para que derrotasse os quatro, mas o livre arbítrio que ela me deu fez com que eu pesquisasse sobre cada um... E foi quando vi os números sobre sua velocidade! Nenhum ser vivo até hoje fez marcas iguais! Eu quero saber até onde estas esmeraldas podem me deixar veloz!  
- Uma outra pergunta... Por que você luta? Apenas para ser mais rápido?  
- Não... – Wolfang puxa um pouco de ar, embora fosse desnecessário para aquele ser inorgânico – O livre arbítrio me foi dado para melhorar minha evolução em combate... Mas junto com ele veio a indagação de por que estou aqui e quem sou eu... Servir as Bad Girls é tudo pra mim! Elas me deram sua perseverança e sua sede de vitórias! Não ligo se vencerei ou não, mas sei que terei deixado minha marca aqui...  
Sonic sorria, encarando seu oponente, que agora fazia uma cara curiosa...  
- Sabe... Eu e você parecemos um pouco! Também me indagava sobre quem eu era e o que eu fazia aqui... E também quero deixar minha marca neste mundo... E também não ligo se vou morrer nessa luta, ou se obviamente vou te transformar em um ar-condicionado... Se o que você disse estiver certo, me mostre!  
Shadow, Knuckles e Tails olhavam a cena, sem entender nada...  
- O que eles tanto conversam? – Shadow ficava indignado com a cena, querendo ir lutar.  
- Sonic deve ter gostado do Wolfang!  
- Isso me fez entender menos ainda! Como assim, "gostou" de seu inimigo? – Knuckles tomava a palavra, totalmente confuso.  
- Sonic me ensinou que um herói sem um objetivo nada mais é que um fanfarrão...Se eu queria lutar ao lado dele, que eu tivesse um objetivo cuja qual fosse capaz de dar minha vida por ele...  
- E você tem, acredito eu... – Shadow encarava o filhote, pensando um pouco nas palavras ditas há pouco.  
- Quero encontrar a verdade sobre meus pais mais do que tudo! Eggman me separou deles, mas sei que posso reencontrá-los! Sonic também tem um! Nunca me atrevi a perguntar... Mas sei que é um objetivo grande! Sonic não resiste a chance de encarar um desafio, e sabe que Wolfang é mais que uma mera máquina! Sonic me disse uma vez também que a vida é uma sucessão de superações! Só em se levantar a cada manhã é uma superação! Cada ato que você faz é uma superação pessoal, e cada nova experiência também! Um herói incapaz de superar a si mesmo nada mais é que um fracassado!  
- Bem a cara do Sonic, isso! – Knuckles sorria, agora com sua mente mais clara.  
- Eles começaram... – Shadow chamava a atenção para a luta, mais interessando em assistir que participar.  
Os três olhavam apenas traços disformes se movendo de um lado a outro... ondas de choque podiam ser sentidas mesmo de onde estavam, indicando que os ataques executados tinham mais força do que o normal, e logo os dois param, no ponto onde começaram a luta, um encarando o outro...  
- Chama isso de velocidade? Eu corria assim quanto tinha cinco anos de idade!  
- Eu estou apenas seguindo você! Se quer mesmo saber aonde eu posso chegar, sugiro que se prepare e passe a lutar como um adulto, não como um fedelho!  
Os dois novamente passam a se locomover de forma intensa. Sonic podia ver o cenário a volta se distorcer como se estivesse derretendo, dada a velocidade a qual se movia. Podia ver Wolfang a sua frente, e ao executar seu Spin Dash, o lobo esquivava como se prevesse o golpe! Outras duas tentativas foram feitas, mas todas em vão... Sonic tentava de todas as formas acertar seu oponente, mas ele se movia cada vez mais rápido! Em instantes o ouriço já não conseguia mais acompanhar seu oponente, que atacava com suas garras, acertando o rosto do herói de raspão... Sonic caia no chão, e tinha apenas tempo de pular aleatoriamente, evitando como podia as investidas furiosas de Wolfang. Seus três amigos olhavam a luta e não escondiam sua preocupação...  
- Sonic está levando uma surra!Vamos ter de intervir!  
- Achei que não ia dar a idéia!  
- Não!  
Shadow e Knuckles encaravam o filhote, sem entender o que este havia falado...  
- Como assim, "não", Tails?  
- Se formos intervir, o dano que causaremos a Sonic nunca irá cicatrizar! Ele ainda não mostrou tudo o que tem... Jamais imaginei que eu iria recorrer a isto, mas...  
Sonic encarava Wolfang. Seu rosto estava cheio de arranhões, assim como seu braço direito e seu ombro esquerdo. Já tinha enfrentado robôs que usavam de super velocidade para tentar derrotá-lo, mas todos acabavam sendo superados sem muito esforço... Mas Wolfang era diferente... Seus antigos inimigos eram desprovidos de livre arbítrio... Eram desprovidos de alma... Mas Wolfang não... Seu livre arbítrio fazia dele quase que um ser vivo! Conseguia evoluir de forma impressionante! E definitivamente sua velocidade era maior que qualquer outra coisa que tinha visto... O ouriço limpava seu rosto, já se colocando em posição de ataque...  
- Achei que fosse desistir...  
- Aprenda isto! Um, eu nunca desisto, e dois, você vai ter que fazer mais e melhor se quiser o título de mais rápido!  
- SONIC!  
Os dois combatentes se viram para o filhote de raposa, que grita ao longe...  
- Pode tirar! É o único jeito! Mas apenas cinco minutos!  
- E eu achava que podia vencer sem isso... É, pra tudo tem uma primeira vez...  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Vou mostrar em vez de falar...  
Shadow, Knuckles e Tails viam Sonic puxar suas luvas, onde dois anéis prateados estavam escondidos... Ele os solta e os repousa suavemente no chão, recolocando as luvas. Baixava suas meias, onde mais outros dois anéis da mesma cor estavam presos aos tornozelos... Depois de retirados e colocados no chão, ele se colocava novamente em posição de ataque...  
- O que significa aquilo? – Shadow olhava intrigado, esperando uma resposta de tails.  
- Espero que goste de ouvir, vou falar um bocado...  
- Então comece logo... – Knuckles apressava o filhote, como quem ia ver o clímax de um filme de luta.  
- Já faz alguns anos... Eu tinha acabado de terminar meu treinamento em robótica, e construí uma máquina para medir a velocidade máxima do Sonic... Só por curiosidade... Ela explodiu trinta segundos depois dele ter começado a correr, por que não agüentou a velocidade...  
- E quanto foi a marca? – Shadow interrompia, curioso.  
- Antes de explodir ela marcou 1.250 Km/h! Mas isso são apenas números... Eu fiz outros testes com o Sonic...  
- E aí?  
- Simplesmente a velocidade dele não conhece limites! Se ele disparasse em linha reta e sem obstáculos, seria capaz de criar uma "super nova" com o vácuo que produziria em questão de alguns segundos! Mas o corpo dele não agüenta a pressão que a velocidade provoca! Então dei a ele quatro anéis de contenção... Eu ajustei pra duzentos quilos, assim ele atingiria apenas a velocidade marcada na máquina que havia explodido!  
- Duzentos quilos a mais e mesmo assim ele é capaz daquilo! Não me admira ser um adversário formidável! – Shadow ficava assustado, vendo o que o filhote dizia.  
- Bom... Duzentos quilos em cada anel...  
Shadow e Knuckles caem no chão...  
- O QUE DISSE? – Shadow engasga, ainda pasmado com a notícia.  
- ELE USA DUZENTOS EM CADA MEMBRO DO CORPO? É MAIS QUE OS MEUS DE CENTO E CINQUENTA! – Knuckles gritava para o filhote, revoltado – EU QUERO UNS PESOS DESTES TAMBÉM, E PODE COLOCAR TREZENTOS QUILOS EM CADA UM!  
- Aonde eu fui parar? – Shadow olhava a cena, indignado...  
Wolfang ainda encarava Sonic. Em sua visão um scanner passava pelo corpo do ouriço, onde vários dados eram processados simultaneamente...  
- Sabe de algo, Sonic? Eu acabei de escanear maior velocidade que você atingiu nesta luta! 1.250 quilômetros! É tudo que tem?  
- Seu scanner deve estar com defeito! Que tal medir este ataque?  
Tudo o que Wolfang vê é, em um instante, Sonic em posição de ataque, e em outro, seu corpo ser jogado para longe, batendo contra a parede...  
- Mas... Como?  
Sonic estava a sua frente, encarando-o...  
- E aí, quanto foi?  
Wolfang via seu scanner e se assustava...  
- 2.000 quilômetros! Mas como? É impossível!  
- Tem razão... eu vou fazer três mil agora! Quer ver?  
- Não me subestime, Sonic!  
Wolfang rapidamente ataca o ouriço, mas apenas acerta um holograma, se virava, prevendo um ataque por trás, e lá estava Sonic, mas ao acertá-lo, apenas outra imagem falsa foi atingida! Corria em linha reta, e logo Sonic estava do seu lado direito... e esquerdo! Wolfang tentava atacar os dois, mas novamente não passavam de meras imagens...  
- Apareça, Maldito! Usar hologramas não vai te ajudar!  
- Estou bem atrás de você!  
Wolfang sentiu algo estranho e logo parou, ficando de frente para o ouriço, que também parava. Os dois se encaravam por um instante, e o sorriso cínico do ouriço logo fez o lobo se irritar...  
- Não adianta usar hologramas para me confundir! Eu posso saber bem a velocidade que atingiu nesta luta com o scanner!  
- Então por que não usa? Eu espero sair o resultado...  
- Com prazer...  
Wolfang usava seu scanner, e qual não foi a surpresa deste ao ver Sonic se mover de maneira tão rápida que mesmo sob o olhar preciso do computador tudo o que se passava era um mero borrão, pulando da esquerda para a direita, aparecendo por trás e a frente dele, como imagens num holograma... Quando as imagens terminam, o resultado marcava mais de três mil quilômetros por hora!  
- ... Isso é impossível! Nenhum ser vivo agüenta esta velocidade!  
- Eu sei... Wolfang, foi um prazer lutar com você, saiba que você foi o único até agora que me fez soltar os pesos!  
Wolfang se conformava... Seu destino... Sua missão estava cumprida! Fechava seus olhos, abaixando seu rosto e vendo em sua mente computadorizada o rosto de uma linda garota raposa, e as palavras que para muitos poderiam ser rudes, mas que para ele tinham valor extremo... "Você é Wolfang! A maior máquina de combate criada pela maior gênio do mundo! Você é capaz de pensar por si mesmo, de evoluir assim como sua mestra! Te criei com toda a força de meu coração para que se torne o mais perfeito dos guerreiros! E nenhum guerreiro deve existir sem um objetivo! Você deve derrotar a Team Sonic mesmo ao custo de sua vida! Me deixe orgulhosa, meu querido!"... Sabia que era impossível derrotar aquele ouriço desde o início... Se nem sua mestra pôde com ele, quem dirá ele, que acabara de iniciar seu caminho da evolução? Erguia seu rosto, se pondo em posição de ataque, afinal, se ia morrer, daria um último orgulho a mestra que fez aquele coração de metal pulsar de verdade...  
- Sonic! Esta luta termina neste ataque! Quero ver do que você é feito!  
- Com prazer!  
Os dois corriam um na direção do outro. Wolfang tentava um chute giratório, mas Sonic evitava com facilidade. Wolfang via o ouriço se mover de forma tão rápida que o corpo do mesmo se distorcia como uma cobra que rastejava atrás de sua presa. Sentia seu corpo sair do chão aos poucos, como se o vento estivesse ganhando forças novas, empurrando-o para cima. Logo um enorme tornado azul se formava, e já sentia seu corpo se desfazendo, cada parafuso se soltando e se desintegrando, dada a intensidade com a qual o vento se movia... A última coisa que pôde ver antes de sua visão ser apagada para sempre, foi a imagem de sua criadora, que sorria ao vê-lo acordar...  
- Espero tê-la orgulhado, mestra!  
Shadow, Knuckles e Tails apenas viam o enorme tornado, fascinados com o que Sonic acabara de executar...  
- Esta é a super nova que falou?  
- Acho que sim...  
- Impressionante...  
O tornado cessava e apenas Sonic era visto, caindo no chão. As outras cinco esmeraldas também caiam, circulando-o. Tails foi o primeiro a correr a seu encontro, sendo seguido por Shadow e Knuckles. Os três ajudavam o ouriço a se levantar, enquanto pegavam as outras esmeraldas...  
- Sonic, você tá legal?  
- Tô sim! Mas e aí? O que acharam?  
- Você foi um louco! Eu falei cinco minutos! E mesmo assim não precisava ter abusado! Você podia ter sido desintegrado junto com o Wolfang!  
Shadow segurava duas esmeraldas, olhando seriamente a dupla...  
- Elas não hesitaram em mandar um oponente de alto nível pra nos deter! Significa que nós estamos sim no plano delas!  
- Parece que me enganei! Foi mal, Shadow!  
- Eu também pensei assim, então não precisa se desculpar, Tails! Mas agora temos as sete esmeraldas, então a vantagem agora é nossa! Podemos atacar diretamente a Death Egg agora!  
- Infelizmente não! Há muito mais anéis de força pela ilha! Com certeza se elas tiverem acesso a energia deles, terão mais energia do que as esmeraldas podem gerar!  
- E eu sei onde há mais deles! No Jardim de mármore!  
- então vamos para lá!  
- E quanto aos anéis daqui?  
- A água por si só é um obstáculo para elas! E se elas só mandaram um robô, é por que não pretendiam pegar os daqui!  
- Faz sentido! Provavelmente os anéis que estão nos outros locais devem suprir a falta que estes fariam! E teremos um blefe! Se o guardião da ilha sair sem pegar nenhum...  
- É por que não existe nenhum!  
- Vamos nessa, então!  
- É melhor descansarmos um pouco! Você gastou energia demais nesta luta, e é melhor recolocar os pesos!  
- Tá, tá... Entendi...  
Sonic se sentava, pela primeira vez se sentindo cansado...  
Na death Egg, uma raposa via os vídeos da luta ocorrida na cidade submersa, deixando uma lágrima cair de seu rosto...  
- Não me decepcionou... Pode ter certeza...


	7. Chapter 7

Parte 6 – Espírito de mármore...

Shadow caminhava vagarosamente, debaixo de um sol forte, ainda sem acreditar no "paradoxo" que era o lugar onde estava... Há alguns instantes, saia de uma cidade quase totalmente coberta de água, para agora estar em um verdadeiro jardim de mármore! A grama em que pisava era seca, embora fosse bastante verde. Pedaços do mineral esbranquiçado eram vistos em locais aleatórios do chão, deixando ainda mais estranha a visão do lugar... Seus enormes pilares faziam daquilo quase uma cidade romana dos tempos antigos... E o reflexo que estas faziam do Sol davam dores na vista do ouriço negro... Apenas com muito esforço conseguia chamar a atenção de seus três aliados, que caminhavam logo a sua frente...  
- Knuckles, quantos anéis existem por aqui?  
- Aqui também foi outra cidade equidna! Com certeza existem muitos! Vamos ter trabalho à beça aqui!  
- Estamos com as Chaos Emeralds! Não vai ser problema procurá-los agora! – Sonic olhava seus parceiros, acenando positivamente.  
- Não se empolgue, Sonic! Usar as Chaos consome muita energia, independente do canalizador usado... – Shadow repreendia o amigo, convicto.  
- Então se nos transformarmos ao mesmo tempo vai ser desvantajoso, correto? – Knuckles começava a entender a mensagem do ouriço negro, embora isso o preocupasse um pouco.  
- Leu a minha mente! Vamos ter de revezar as transformações! Sonic, você acabou de sair de uma luta, é bom deixar seu corpo recuperar a forma! O que me diz de ficar com as esmeraldas, Knuckles?  
- Seria bom, mas deixarei você ficar com elas por enquanto, Shadow! Se tem alguém que sabe usá-las como se deve, este alguém é você!  
Shadow lançava um sorriso, encarando seus aliados...  
- É minha vez de agradecer, Knuckles!  
Os quatro caminhavam até chegar em uma descida íngreme o bastante para fazê-los parar para pensar em como descer sem acabar rolando estrada abaixo...  
- Que tal voando? – Tails já enrolava suas caudas, mas Sonic o pára.  
- Tenho uma idéia melhor... Vamos correndo! Nossa velocidade é alta o bastante pra fazer disso um escorregador de jardim de infância!  
- Descendo isso tem um anel logo depois daquela construção! – Knuckles apontava para uma mansão natural, onde o mármore e as plantas se uniam harmoniosamente.  
- Onde está um celular com câmera quando preciso de um? – Shadow procurava algo em bolsos imaginários em sua cintura.  
Os quatro dispararam, descendo a colina em alta velocidade. Sonic gritava como quem estava em uma montanha russa, saltando no final desta e indo parar na parede, usando seus pés para amortecer o impacto e se impulsionar para o lado oposto, "quicando" nos pilares de mármore até chegar na construção apontada anteriormente. Knuckles também deixava-se empolgar, fazendo sua voz ecoar por toda a região, caindo ao lado de Sonic. Tails foi o que mais se empolgou, dando piruetas no ar enquanto voava , até chegar onde seus amigos estavam... Apenas Shadow fez o percurso em silêncio, talvez protestando contra a ação de seus companheiros...  
- Parecem crianças passeando num zoológico...  
- Qual é, Shadow? Não se pode viver sempre de cara feia...  
- Uma coisa é se divertir, outra é achar que tudo é um jogo!  
Antes do clima se alterar, os quatro sentem um tremor no chão. Antes que cada um pudesse tentar uma manobra de defesa, se viam caindo em um buraco, vendo várias pedras de mármore puro caindo sobre suas cabeças...  
Voltando a atenção para a Death Egg, num de seus muitos laboratórios, uma pequena raposa ainda teimava em caminhar de um lado a outro, carregando desde sacos com um tipo de soro até equipamentos de ressuscitação. Kiubi entrava num dos quartos da enorme construção, onde via Valkirie ajudar Storm, que estava numa cama, inconsciente...  
- E aí? – Valkirie olhava sua irmã caçula, depois voltava o olhar para sua irmã, que ainda estava deitada, recebendo uma espécie de soro dourado.  
- Ela está fraca demais para se manter acordada! Fiz este soro usando a essência de um dos anéis de força! Tive de usar meu próprio sangue para garantir que ela vai ficar bem!  
- Levando-se em conta o que ela fez, é um milagre estar viva, ainda!  
- Esqueceu que ela é a líder das Bad Girls? Isso era esperado de alguém com este título!  
- Cuide do resto, eu vou ver como Sierra está!  
- Volte para me dizer como está tudo lá, certo? – Kiubi encarava sua irmã seriamente, tendo um sinal de afirmação como resposta.  
Valkirie corria até uma sala mais afastada das outras, no andar mais alto da nave. Via Sierra, no centro do recinto, rodeada por um círculo avermelhado desenhado no chão. Ao redor de suas linhas, inscrições estranhas se mesclavam com desenhos de estrelas, do Sol e da Lua. O anjo caído olhava o desenho no chão, soltando um ar melancólico, como se a dor causada no ato de desenhar fosse mais aguda que um disparo em cheio em seu peito...  
- Tudo bem?  
Sierra virava seu rosto para a equidna, alçando vôo até a garota. Ambas se encaram por um momento, até que o anjo criasse forças para falar...  
- Eu achava que teria estômago para agüentar o que eu vi... Mas...- A voz da garota tremia constantemente, assim como seus olhos, tentando manter a postura – Storm quase se matou agora a pouco! Não parou mesmo quando já estava perdendo a consciência! Se eu não estivesse com ela, ela teria morrido de vez!  
- Algumas vezes ela troca sua bravura por uma loucura momentânea...  
- Loucura esta que consegue nos manter unidas...  
- É melhor irmos vê-la, o que acha?  
Neste momento Kiubi chegava, atraindo a atenção de ambas...  
- Como ela está?  
- Recuperou os sentidos, mas ainda dorme. Pelo menos o pior já passou, apenas precisamos esperar ela recuperar suas forças, agora!  
- Mudando de assunto, como estão os Sonic Heroes?  
- Estão a caminho do jardim de mármore, a Marble Garden! Já mandei uma equipe patrulheira para trazer os super anéis de força! E a exploradora também mandou um relatório, há alguns minutos... Quase todos já estão a caminho! Eu dei ordens a ela para que derrotasse nossos oponentes, então não há com o que se preocupar!  
- Wolfang era bem forte, e mesmo com cinco esmeraldas foi derrotado!  
- Mas sua derrota não foi em vão! Gravei cada momento da luta! A exploradora enviada tem os dados de cada um que lutou ali, e ao contrário de Wolfang... Esta tem uma "vantagem" sobre eles...  
Sombras... deslizando sobre um cenário sem forma, de modo aleatório, porém harmonizado... Shadow deslizava sobre seus tênis por uma área estranha, embora se sentisse familiarizado com o ambiente. Podia ver o rosto de pessoas que compunham seu passado, de cientistas que estiveram em contato direto ou indireto com seu projeto de nascença... Até ela aparecer...  
- Maria...  
A garota não pronunciara nenhuma palavra. Apenas abraçava o ouriço, sorrindo em seguida. Apontava para dois caminhos, indo para um deles...  
- Você... Quer que eu vá com você? – A garota nada respondia, apenas seguindo viagem – Não posso, Maria! Jamais pensei que diria isso... Mas não posso! Pela primeira vez estou me sentindo em casa! – A garota parava, como se o escutasse – Finalmente sinto como se tivesse encontrado uma razão pela qual lutar... – Shadow olhava suas próprias mãos, como se elas estivessem ajudando-o a falar – Queria mais do que tudo estar ao seu lado agora, Maria, mas eu preciso me redimir pelas tolices que eu fiz... E preciso ter a certeza de que também tenho um lar! – O ouriço encarava a garota, que ainda permanecia de costas – Quero ser digno de ter seu respeito novamente, Maria!  
A garota se virava, mostrando, talvez, o sorriso mais belo que Shadow já tinha visto...  
- Boa sorte...  
Shadow sente seu corpo adormecer, fazendo sua vista sumir por alguns segundos... Apenas com um pouco de esforço, sente sua visão retornando, mostrando uma área escura e apertada, com algumas pedras sobre seu rosto... A dor generalizada pelo corpo logo confirmou que a pilha de escombros a qual estava enterrado era mais pesada que o normal, e que deveria ser retirada agora! Um impulso usando as esmeraldas e logo os escombros estavam longe... O ouriço sem limpava, analisando o local onde estava...  
- Alguém aí? Sonic? Knuckles? Onde estão todos?  
Shadow deslizava por alguns corredores, mas a busca acaba sendo em vão...  
- Ótimo... Estou só... Adoraria fazer a velha piada do "monólogo"... Mas isso é mais a cara do Sonic... – Shadow partia em disparada, seguindo por um túnel próximo.  
Sonic caminhava por uma área a céu aberto. O sol parecia mais intenso ali... Por pouco não tinha evitado um fim antecipado de sua aventura, quando o chão se quebrara... Mas o preço foi se perder de seus companheiros... Ele ainda procurava todos, olhando ao redor...  
- Estou só... Vou fazer um monólogo! – O ouriço olhava por todos os lados, esperando uma resposta que não veio – É, só funciona mesmo na TV... Agora onde estão todos? – O ouriço escutava um ruído estranho, fazendo-o correr até uma enorme torre, feita no mais puro mármore, entrelaçado com vinhas cujas folhas se mexiam ao sabor do vento, vendo uma movimentação estranha...  
- Com este pegamos todos! Avise a próxima frota de exploradores!  
O ouriço não conseguia distinguir quem ou o quê estava falando, e nem com quem estava... Mas, antes mesmo que pudesse ter qualquer reação, vê que alguns eggbots o avistam, voando em sua direção...  
- Isso não foi legal...  
Sonic pulava alto, atacando tantos quantos podia...  
- Xô, ô bando de coisa feia! - Knuckles destruía o enésimo robô, ainda sem saber nada de onde qualquer amigo seu estava. A última coisa que lembrava era que tinha sido soterrado,mas ao conseguir se levantar, estava separado de sua equipe, no meio de uma exploração de vários Super Anéis de força! Infelizmente não conseguiu evitar o transporte... Agora estava sendo perseguido como um fugitivo, mas conhecia aquela área como a palma de sua mão... Derrotá-los ali seria mais fácil, principalmente por que sabia que não estava só, desta vez... - O mais importante agora é reunir a galera! Mas primeiro... – Knuckles mudava seu trajeto, indo na direção dos robôs – Preciso fazer um serviço de limpeza aqui... Ó A MÃOZADA! – Knuckles atacava ferozmente seus inimigos, destruindo-os um a um...  
Escuro... para onde quer que olhasse... Estava escuro... Tails não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que o local não tinha nenhuma fonte de luz... A dor em seu corpo não o deixava pensar direito, mas foi o bastante para que ele se lembrasse... Estava soterrado... Por muito pouco não conseguiu retirar as pedras que estavam em seu caminho... O filhote de raposa se via perdido, sobrevoando a área onde ocorreu o tremor, com a esperança de encontrar mais alguém... Esperança esta que acabou em poucos instantes, ao ver que provavelmente seus amigos caíram em locais diferentes... Apenas ao sentir uma presença estranha o filhote se escondia, vendo uma garota raposa se aproximar...  
- Onde ele está... Tenho certeza de que ele caiu aqui...  
Tails conseguiu ver a garota, que aparentava seus quinze anos, uma longa e sinuosa cauda que combinava com o curvilíneo quadril ao qual estava anexado, as orelhas da mesma tinham um estranho ar que fez o filhote, pela primeira vez, suspirar por outra garota... Tudo nela era perfeitamente "bem ajustado", como se tivesse sido produzida por encomenda, desde o cabelo ruivo e liso que descia suave até os ombros delicados, até o olhar de quem quer alguém sempre por perto... Seus sentidos só voltaram a si quando seu cérebro lhe deu um "estalo"...  
- Segura seu fogo, Don Ruan! Você tem namorada, e para aumentar ainda mais o babado, não existe ninguém mais nesta ilha sem ser ou um de nós, ou uma das Bad Girls! É preciso ficar atento e...  
- Oi! Você vem sempre aqui?  
O filhote mal percebera que a raposa se aproximara por trás. Estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que se deixou descuidar...  
- Droga! – Tails adotava postura ofensiva, ficando frente a garota – Quem é você?  
- Deveria ser mais gentil com as garotas! – A garota fazia uma cara de meiga que fez o filhote perder a vontade de lutar – Eu sou Fiona Fox! Uma exploradora!  
- Uma o quê? – Tails se mantinha perplexo, com a cara de inocência que a garota insistia em manter.  
- Eu trabalho com relíquias antigas de outras raças, vendendo-as para museus... Quer me acompanhar? – Fiona segurava a mão de Tails, puxando-o sem deixar que respondesse, andando por dentro de um dos complexos de túneis que existiam naquele imenso lugar – Eu tinha escutado algo sobre uma cidade feita toda em mármore... – A garota exibia o fim de um dos túneis, que mostrava a visão aérea de quase toda a região do jardim de mármore – Mas jamais pensei que existisse de verdade! É minha glória chegando, finalmente!  
- E o que pretende fazer? Não pode vender uma cidade toda! – Tails encarava a garota, esperando uma resposta.  
- E não vou... Só algumas relíquias daqui já bastam! Alguns vasos e estátuas pequenas... – A garota continuava seu trajeto, sendo seguido de perto pelo filhote – Nada que venha a fazer muita falta aqui, eu garanto! – A garota continuava andando agora em silêncio, parando momentos depois. Tails ainda queria fazer algumas perguntas, mas antes que tivesse uma chance, a viu continuar falando – Mas acabei me perdendo da minha equipe! Você pode me ajudar a voltar? – Ela encarava Tails, abraçando-o em seguida, deixando o garoto sem jeito...  
- Tá, eu ajudo... Agora, pode me soltar? Nada contra abraços, mas você ta me sufocando e...  
- Ah, desculpe meu mau jeito, por favor! – A garota sorria um pouco desconcertada – É que você é tão fofinho... – Ela via Tails a encarar um tanto sério, com os olhos meio fechados.  
Os dois seguem por várias entradas, passando desde uma campina onde vários pássaros bebiam em fontes naturais, esculpidas em mármore, até grutas, onde o branco ofuscante evitava a escuridão completa...  
- Sabe, Tails... – Ela olhava o filhote, que a encaravam agora curioso – nestes anos que eu me tornei exploradora, aprendi muitas coisas... – Tails a encarava, deixando-se perder nos olhos brilhantes da menina – Sempre tive de me virar sozinha, ser a mais forte... – Os dois chegavam a uma sala enorme, com algumas janelas perto do teto, que garantiam a iluminação da sala. Fiona ficava ao lado de Tails, acertando-lhe uma ataque de cauda que fez o garoto ir de encontrão a parede do outro extremo da entrada, criando um buraco com seu formato na mesma – E aprendi a não confiar em ninguém! – Ela sorria cinicamente, vendo o garoto se levantar com muito esforço...  
- Não acredito que caí com esta facilidade... Você é mais um robô das Bad Girls, certo?  
- Exato! Minha missão é destruir vocês, uma a um... E é isso o que farei... – Fiona atacava com um soco em alta velocidade, mas Tails alçava vôo, esquivando sem problemas – Não vai ficar aí em cima para sempre! Desça logo!  
- Acha que usar a velha estratégia "Dividir e conquistar" vai vencer a Team Sonic? – Tails descia executando uma investida, mas Fiona desviava sem qualquer esforço – Não nos subestime! – Tails atacava rápido, socando e chutando, mas a garota desviava de maneira tão suave que o contra ataque era inevitável, fazendo o filhote voar novamente com outro ataque de cauda .  
- Eu sou muito mais rápida que você, garotinho! – Fiona caminhava vagarosamente, vendo o filhote caído no chão – Pretendo deixar você bem machucado, pra te usar como refém contra o Sonic! Quero ver quem ele vai escolher... Você ou Shadow... – A garota pisoteava a cabeça do filhote, que lutava para conseguir se mexer – Wolfang foi derrotado por ser honesto demais... Mal sabe ele que se um inimigo é mais forte, basta pegá-lo pelo seu ponto fraco... – Ela continuava a pisar, até sentir um puxão, sendo derrubada em seguida. Via Tails se levantar com um olhar cheio de fúria, e por pouco não desviava de uma giratória com as caudas do filhote...  
- Alguém como você me dá nojo! – Tails fechava suas mãos, deixando o barulho do estalar de seus dedos ecoar por toda a sala – Se acha que vai me vencer jogando sujo assim... – Ele olhava diretamente nos olhos dela, fazendo-a recuar vagarosamente – está redondamente enganada!  
Tails avançava numa velocidade absurda contra sua oponente, desferindo tantos ataques quantos podia executar. Fiona mal conseguia ver, e entender, o que estava acontecendo, até que consegue bloquear o último chute do garoto, girando-o no ar e arremessando de volta contra a parede a qual tinha sido arremessado anteriormente. Fiona caminhava calmamente até o garoto, cuspindo no chão durante o percurso...  
- Não adianta tentar dar uma de nervosinho... – A garota encarava o filhote como uma professora repreendendo seu aluno – Eu sei muito bem que você tende a aumentar seus poderes com a raiva, acha mesmo que eu cairia nisso?  
- Eu acho que você fala demais!  
Tails corre em direção a sua oponente, acertando um ataque com suas caudas de modo a jogá-la longe, quase fazendo-a se chocar contra a parede no outro extremo da sala. Ela se prepara para atacar, olhando o filhote correr em sua direção, desviando de cada ataque agora com mais dificuldade, dada a nova velocidade a qual ele estava desenvolvendo. Não tarda até que Fiona fosse acertada várias vezes, caindo no chão, mas se levantava sem esforço algum...  
- Agora vejo o que fez Kiubi sentir esta atração tão selvagem... – Ela o encarava, com parte de seus pêlos cobrindo seu olho direito – Você tem uma força muito grande! Não entendo por que age com aqueles idiotas...  
- Meus amigos não são idiotas! – Tails deixava a revolta tomar controle de suas palavras, quase esbravejando aquilo que estava proferindo – Eu confio de coração neles! Nunca me deixaram na mão, mesmo na pior situação!  
- Ora, faça-me um favor... – Fiona olhava de modo irônico para Tails, fazendo-o se calar – Você sempre ficou em segundo plano na equipe! Se tinha um inimigo muito grande, Knuckles era o escolhido para atacar! – A garota andava de um lado para outro, atraindo a curiosidade do filhote - Se fosse um muito rápido, era Sonic, e agora tem o Shadow, não é? – O olhar cínico que era lançado a Tails o fez quase perder o que sobrara de seu controle, mas ainda tinha forças para manter-se calmo – Ele mal entrou no grupo e já quer ser melhor que você! No final das contas... Você é um peso morto!  
Tails ficava em silêncio por um segundo... Fiona apenas via o filhote baixar seu rosto, como se admitisse a resposta... Na mente do garoto, as palavras ditas por ela sibilavam de modo a confundir os pensamentos sobre seus amigos... Até que este volta seu rosto a ela, sorrindo como nunca o fez antes...  
- Inveja é osso, não? – Tails continuava a sorrir, vendo o rosto de sua inimiga mudar de expressão, deixando o resto de seus pêlos cobrirem todo o seu rosto.  
- O que disse?- Ela ajeitava seus pêlos da maneira mais rápida que conseguia encontrar, logo deixando seu rosto a mostra novamente – Eu jamais teria inveja de você!  
- É mesmo? – Tails rodeava a garota, ainda esbanjando seu sorriso – Saiba você que eu sempre confiei, e sempre irei confiar no Sonic! Ninguém irá conseguir tirar isso de mim – O rosto de Tails fica perigosamente perto do rosto de Fiona, que ainda tentava entender a cena – Você tem inveja por não ter amigos de verdade! Fica se fazendo de onipotente e tudo o mais... Mas no fundo quer ter amigos! - O Filhote continuava a caminhar de um lado a outro, como se estivesse em uma palestra – Você fica se gabando, mas no fundo é uma invejosa! – Tails parava na frente dela, sorrindo cinicamente.  
- Ora, seu... – Fiona segurava tails pelo pescoço, apertando com força, mas via o garoto sequer mexer um músculo de seu rosto, ainda exibindo um enorme sorriso.  
- O que foi? A verdade dói? – Ele encarava a garota, que aos poucos ia soltando-o... – Mesmo sendo um robô, ainda tem a necessidade de se sentir viva, não é? – Tails via o olhar da garota mudar, como se as palavras a causassem mais danos que qualquer golpe aplicado anteriormente – Um paradoxo... Logo a Kiubi consegue pôr mais vida em suas criações mecânicas que qualquer um que eu possa imaginar...  
Fiona deixava Tails no chão, caindo de joelhos. Em sua mente computadorizada, a mensagem que Tails lhe aplicara ainda soava como se estivesse sendo dita naquele momento... "Você tem inveja"... "Você quer ter amigos, como eu"... "A inveja dói, não?" Seus sistemas de comando estavam em conflito, afinal, recebera ordens de sua criadora para destruir cada membro da Team Sonic... E agora... Se sentia atraída por eles? Como ousava trair as ordens de sua mestra... Mas ao mesmo tempo... Sua especialização era trair, enganar, passar a perna... Então, se unir ao inimigo poderia ser considerado parte de suas funções? Ou seu objetivo era apenas mais uma conveniência de sua criadora, que a usava como objeto... E seu livre arbítrio? Por que recebera tal dádiva se não passava de um objeto... Uma ferramenta... Um brinquedo... Ela se levantava, caminhando lentamente até o local onde jogou Tails contra a parede pela primeira vez. Lembrava-se de ver Wolfang partir em sua missão, dizendo "Serei o mais forte explorador! Pela minha mestra!"... Na hora, aquilo soou de maneira tão idiota, que tudo que a garota lembrava ter feito era rir, como se uma piada tivesse sido contada... Mas agora era diferente, ela começava a entender suas razões... Encarava Tails novamente, sorrindo cinicamente...  
- Já entendi... – O sorriso da garota de distorcia de forma macabra, fazendo o filhote suar frio – Você está brincando de psicologia reversa! Acha mesmo que eu vou cair neste truque tão velho? – A garota soltava uma gargalhada frenética, fazendo Tails tremer de medo – Como você é bobo! Cresça e apareça, mocinho!  
Fiona avançava num ímpeto que deixa Tails desprevenido, sendo acertado por uma seqüência de socos e chutes, deixando-o sem fôlego. Ele se levantava novamente, limpando seu rosto, e encarando a garota, que ainda mantinha o macabro olhar para seu inimigo...  
- Não vou me deixar vencer! – Tails mantinha a posição, embora sentisse que não agüentaria outra daquelas...  
- Onde estão seus "Amados amigos", agora? Não vi nenhum vir a seu encalço ainda! Agora você me entende, não é? – Fiona "desfilava" até o garoto, ficando perigosamente perto dele – E aí? Onde eles estão?  
- Aqui, no camarote!  
Tails e Fiona olhavam na direção das janelas. Sonic estava deitado em uma delas, enquanto Knuckles e Shadow estavam em pé na janela ao lado, encarando a garota...  
- Sonic!  
- Mas desde quando...  
- Você se preocupou tanto em deter Tails que nem sentiu nossa presença! Confiou tanto em sua força que acabou perdendo para ela! Isso sim é traição, está de parabéns! – Sorria cinicamente o ouriço negro, cortando repentinamente a fala da garota!  
- E aí, Tails? Acho que você dá conta dela! O que me diz?  
- Pode deixar comigo! Já sei como derrotá-la!  
Fiona encarava o filhote de raposa, curiosa com seu último comentário. Ela se põe em posição de ataque, encarando seu oponente...  
- Eu posso derrotar todos vocês! Não me subestimem! E o que pretende fazer para me vencer, garotinho?  
- Está se sentindo intimidada, Fiona? – Tails avançava contra sua oponente, acertando-lhe um chute – Eles estavam ali desde que começamos a lutar!  
- O quê? – Fiona leva outro chute, caindo alguns centímetros para trás – Como assim, mas eu...  
- Você estava tão auto-confiante que não contou que eles pudessem nos localizar aqui! Knuckles conhece este lugar melhor que ninguém, pra ele achar qualquer um de nós é como achar uma criança numa sorveteria! – Tails voltava a atacar sua oponente, aplicando-lhe um ataque giratório de caudas que a fez cair no chão novamente – Você só olhou para seu umbigo, apenas quis saber de si mesma, mas tudo isso não passou de fingimento... – Tails chegava até a garota, que já se preparava para levar o golpe final – Mas seu livre arbítrio decidiu que quer ter amigos! O que acha de vir com a gente? – Tails estendia sua mão, fazendo a garota se levantar.  
- Tails... – A garota, pela primeira vez, pôde experimentar o prazer de uma palavra doce, fazendo um sorriso verdadeiro finalmente brotar de seu rosto – Vou me lembrar de você pelo resto da eternidade!  
Fiona corria até a saída da caverna, atraindo a atenção de todos...  
- Fiona, o que está fazendo! O que houve?  
- Eu tenho uma bomba instalada no lugar do coração! Se não puder realizar meu objetivo, ela detonará em dez segundos! – Fiona corria na direção de um penhasco, saltando como quem pularia em uma lagoa – Adorei conhecer todos vocês, e queria apenas agradecer minha criadora pela chance dada... Será que robôs podem ir ao paraíso?  
Os quatro heróis corriam até onde a garota havia saltado... Mas já era tarde... Um enorme clarão indicava que sua existência havia chegado ao fim... Tails deixava uma lágrima escorrer de seu rosto, e logo sente a mão de Sonic pousando sobre seu ombro...  
- Para variar, Tails sempre consegue vencer sem usar a força!  
- Acho que ele acabou usando uma força maior que qualquer um aqui poderia usar, Sonic! – Shadow via a fumaça se dissipar, deixando uma imagem de Maria aparecer em sua mente.  
- Não há mais nada aqui, vamos, pessoal!  
O equidna era o primeiro a correr, sendo seguido por Sonic e Shadow, enquanto Tails ficava olhando o penhasco, até seus pulmões encherem-se de ar...  
- É CLARO QUE PODEM! BASTA APENAS ABRIR SEUS CORAÇÕES!  
Sonic parava, observando o filhote...  
- E aí, vem ou não, Tails? Tenho certeza que ela ouviu sua voz!  
- To indo!  
O filhote alçava vôo, alcançando seus amigos, sem saber que estava sendo observado... De um enorme monitor, Kiubi assistia o desfecho do combate, com seus olhos cheios de água...  
- Cada vez mais tenho a certeza que escolhi bem minha mascote... Tails, me aguarde...


	8. Chapter 8

Parte 7- Noite de Carnaval...

A noite seguia de modo agitado em Station Square. Luzes brilhantes e um som alucinante viam de longe de suas ruas, num lugar mais afastado, onde Rodas Gigantes dividiam o espaço com casas de bingo, dentre muitos outros brinquedos... Rouge, Amy, Cream e Tikal caminhavam por entre aquele lugar festivo, embora nenhuma ali estivesse no clima para comemorar...

- Olho aberto aqui, meninas! Eggman usa o dinheiro arrecadado aqui para financiar seus projetos! Hà alguns meses eu ando investigando este lugar, e quanto mais eu descubro, mais podre ele fica...

- Um parque tão bonito... – Amy olhava em volta, deixando-se decepcionar com a notícia.

- Eu queria poder brincar aqui... – Cream olhava em volta, deslumbrada com o ambiente.

- Mas Tikal... Tem certeza que existe um anel de força aqui? Com certeza seria visto por muita gente! – Amy encarava sua amiga, que caminhava olhando para os lados, como se sentisse algo estranho no ar.

- Tem sim, Amy! – a equidna fitava o olhar em sua amiga – E muitos! Não duvido que estejam usando a energia deles para sustentar este lugar!

- Agora que falou... – Rouge parava, colocando a mão em seu queixo – Faz sentido! O prefeito de Station Square jamais aprovaria um projeto deste porte aqui! O gasto de energia seria grande demais! O prefeito é meio mole, mas não é sacana! – Rouge voltava seu olhar a suas amigas, como se tivesse uma idéia – Vamos ter de nos separar aqui! Tikal, você vai nas praça de alimentação! Alguns seguranças costumam fazer rondas e será perfeito pra saber aonde fica a casa de força! Amy, você e Cream vão nos brinquedos... – Cream acenava de maneira comemorativa, logo sendo parada pela morcega – Mas nada de brincar! Vamos ter de ficar na espreita dos seguranças! Uma hora eles vão fazer ronda na casa de força! Eu vou aos bingos, consigo me misturar melhor por lá! Nos encontramos em dez minutos, aqui mesmo!

As quatro se separam, indo a seus postos. Tikal caminhava pelas lanchonetes, quando foi parada por um rapaz ouriço, que lhe fazia um cumprimento amistoso...

- Uma linda noite esta, não? – O ouriço tinha espinhos esverdeados, usava óculos escuros e vestia uma jaqueta negra de couro. Seus sapatos mais lembravam botas de exército, e o modo simples de falar fez Tikal perder a vontade de ser grosseira.

- Sim, é! – A equidna sorria, arrancando um suspiro do rapaz – Mas eu estou com pressa! – A garota já se preparava para sair, mas o ouriço a segurava pela mão.

- Deixe-me pelo menos pagar uma bebida! Um suco, talvez? – O ouriço sorria de modo estranho, fazendo Tikal aceitar quase que imediatamente o pedido – Eu sou Rob! E você é... – ele olhava a garota, que ficava sem jeito diante da situação...

- Eu sou Tikal! Prazer em conhecê-lo... – Tikal acenava com a cabeça, logo se pondo em posição de saída – Mas eu tenho mesmo de ir...

- Tudo bem! – O ouriço olhava em volta, até levar a garota a uma mesa vazia – Sente-se! Me deixe pelo menos te conhecer um pouco melhor!

- Acredite, se eu contasse pelo menos um pouco do que eu sou eu te mataria de susto!

- Gosto de garotas misteriosas! Principalmente aquelas que ficam espreitando os seguranças do parque!

Tikal fica por um segundo em silêncio. Estava surpresa com o fato de ter sido descoberta, encarando o rapaz nos olhos...

- Você me enganou, mocinho! Veio com um papo educado para esconder sua verdadeira natureza! Quem é você, afinal?

- Só conto se me contar quem você é de verdade!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, entreolhando-se por alguns instantes. Tikal foi a primeira a se levantar, andando apressadamente.

- Vai encontrar o que deseja no subsolo! Eles guardam seu gerador de energia lá! Uma boa olhada por lá vai te mostrar muita coisa ! – O rapaz falava, fazendo a equidna parar por um segundo. Ela não vira seu rosto, apenas continuando seu caminho...

Rouge era a primeira a chegar no local de Amy e Cream chegarem logo em seguida, estranhando o por que da pequena coelha segurar um algodão doce duas vezes maior do que ela...

- Eu deveria perguntar o por que disso, mas meu bom senso diz que pe melhor ficar calada...

- Não achamos nada! Eles têm uma casa de vigia, mas nenhum deles foi a um lugar parecido com uma casa de força!

- Isso é mal, também não achei nada pelos cassinos! Eu não tive acesso a planta do lugar, senão já teria encontrado, e seria muito mais fácil! Vamos esperar pelo menos que a Tikal tenha tido mais sorte...

- No subsolo! - As três se viravam, vendo a equidna se aproximar. Ela aparentava estar um pouco irritada, mas nenhuma garota quis perguntar o motivo – Aparentemente a casa de força é no subsolo! Por isso que não consegui achá-los! Eu sinto a presença, mas a direção dela as vezes me falha! – A equidna demonstrava um pouco de frustração, mas logo se recuperava.

- Eu sei de uma entrada! Se está no subsolo, não duvido que esteja conectado aos esgotos!

As garotas saem do parque apressadamente, procurando uma entrada para os esgotos. Achar (e abrir) não foi problema, por cortesia de Rouge. As quatro se viam em um enorme corredor de forma circular, onde água suja corria pelo centro, quase invadindo as "calçadas" por onde as heroínas caminhavam, eram quase tudo o que viam, até chegar em uma bifurcação...

- E agora?

- Pela esquerda! É a direção do parque! Não duvido nada que o gerador esteja vigiado! Se preparem!

As quatro corriam, já preparadas para o combate. Chegam num local extremamente iluminado, com uma enorme máquina ao centro, onde dois anéis gigantes giravam em torno de seu próprio eixo, lado a lado. Fios grossos saíam dela e iam se arrastando pelas paredes, entrando em pequenos dutos que mal cabiam os mesmos, e outros fios, mais finos, saíam dela indo para uma espécie de computador, que ficava no fundo da mesma. Rouge dava alguns passos, como se algo estivesse fora do lugar...

- Está quieto, muito quieto... – Rouge olhava ao redor, desconfiada a ponto de atacar o que se mexesse, além de suas amigas.

Uma sombra pulava por trás da morcega, mas esta agia como se esperasse o movimento, dando um chute alto. O ser ficava "preso" ao pé da garota, que completava o ataque girando a perna e jogando seu inimigo entre as outras meninas, que estavam em posição de ataque. Só pararam quando viram um ouriço esverdeado de jaqueta negra se levantar, revelando ser o atacante...

- Rob! O que faz aqui? – Tikal se assustava, embora o fato de vê-lo ali não a impressionasse.

- Conhece esse cara, tikal? – Amy sacava seu martelo, pronta para o que quer que acontecesse.

- Ele é um ladrão de recompensas! – Rouge caminhava agressivamente, apontando o dedo no nariz do ouriço assim que fica próxima a ele – Tem mania de perseguir muito "peixe" grande do mundo do crime, por dinheiro! É um salafrário, mas pelo menos tem caráter! – A morcega cruzava seus braços, como se estivesse conformada com a situação.

- Adorei a apresentação, Rouge!- O ouriço piscava um olho para a garota, que apenas o olhava de modo agressivo – Mas não vou deixar que leve a minha recompensa!

- E qual seria? – Tikal olhava um tanto raivosa para o ouriço.

Rob encarava a equidna, lançando-lhe um olhar doce...

- O chefe deste lugar é capacho do Eggman, isto não é novidade! Mas depois do sumiço do cara, os inimigos dele estão querendo pôr as mãos aqui, e não vai ser bom! Ô recebendo uma grana preta pra "apagar" o cara, a não ser que ele me pague mais pra protegê-lo...

- Como sabia do sumiço de Eggman? – Rouge se assustava com o fato de Rob saber algo daquele tipo.

- No submundo as notícias correm rápido... Por exemplo, eu soube que uma certa morcega estava andando com duas novatas em treinamento... Mas não sabia que havia uma terceira tão gentil... – Rob encarava Tikal, mas esta vira seu rosto, irritada.

- Elas são minhas amigas! Mais respeito! São mais profissionais que muito marmanjão que eu conheço... - Rouge deixava seus olhos meio fechados, sorrindo como se quisesse dizer algo mais.

- Vou fazer de conta que não foi pra mim esta indireta... Mas enfim, proponho um trato! Eu vigio o roubo do anel de vocês e vocês me ajudam dando cobertura! Afinal, o apagão que isso vai causar vai ser perfeito pra mim!

- Não temos escolha! Fechado! Meninas, para o anel, agora!

- Mas... – Tikal olhava impressionada para Rouge, que mantinha o rosto sério.

- Confiem em mim, vamos!

Rouge é a primeira, seguida pela Tikal, Amy e Cream vão juntas, e as quatro conseguem tocar o enorme artefato simultaneamente, causando um clarão ainda mais intenso na sala. Logo que este se encerra, tudo fica escuro, e gritos de várias pessoas vindos de cima revelavam que o esperado começara a ocorrer...

- Boa sorte a vocês... Meu serviço agora é em outro lugar... – O ouriço sumia nas sombras, deixando a sala abandonada.

Amy reabria seus olhos e não acreditava no que via. Estava no parque que visitou à pouco, mas as luzes estavam apagadas, e ninguém mais caminhava por ali...

- É assustador quando fica tudo escuro assim! – Amy vê Cream abraçá-la, como se concordasse veemente com o que a garota acabara de dizer.

- Aquele ouriço vai matar outra pessoa! Não importa o quão má ela possa ser, ninguém tem o direito de tirar outra vida assim de graça!

Rouge apenas olhava o céu, refletindo sobre sua decisão por um minuto. Virava seu rosto para a equidna, que pôde ver o olhar melancólico que ela exibia...

- E quanto a vocês? Posso ser egoísta de vez em quando sim, mas querer que uma criança presenciasse um assassinato é cruel demais até pra mim! – Rouge segurava a mão da equidna, um pouco trêmula.

- E por que não o impedimos?

- Ele tem caráter sim, mas está longe de ser bonzinho... Se tentássemos impedir, ele nos mataria com certeza! Ele nunca dá um ponto sem nó, e estava mirando em Cream...

- Como disse? – A equidna ficava confusa com o comentário, segurando o ombro de sua amiga.

- Os óculos dele eram um explosivo de curto alcance, mas letal! Se ele jogasse, explodiria na hora! De onde ele estava, Cream era o alvo mais rápido e fácil de ser acertado! Eu fui contra Cream entrar na equipe no começo, mas aos poucos fui gostando dela! Me sinto responsável pelas duas meninas ali! – Rouge apontava para Amy e Cream, que ainda estavam abraçadas – Me sentiria mal se por culpa minha elas se machucassem, feriria e muito o meu orgulho!

- Tudo bem... Mas temos de achar logo a esmeralda! Vamos!

As duas chamavam as outras que já estavam mais tranqüilas, e partiam para a exploração. Amy corria aproveitando que o local estava deserto, e praticamente "brincando" com o lugar, se fazendo valer das barracas para pular alto de um lugar a outro, mas mesmo assim não achava a jóia. Cream e Rouge iam voando, cada uma cobrindo metade do espaço aéreo cada uma, mas o resultado foi o mesmo obtido pela ouriça. Tikal abusava da força que aparentava ser da raça, abrindo buracos no chão e paredes próximas, sempre que sentia algo. Mas também nada encontrou, e logo as outras se juntavam a ela, contando o resultado infrutífero de sua busca...

- Não há nada aqui! É como se o que quer que este mundo tenha guardado, está desistindo de nos mostrar!

- Não é que esteja... Este mundo quer que vejamos algo... – Tikal começa a se sentir mal, colocando as mãos sobre sua cabeça, caindo de joelhos.

- O que houve? – Amy ajudava a menina a se levantar, levando-a até uma mesa próxima, onde esta se senta. Cream usava suas orelhas para "abanar" o vento até sua amiga, que em segundos já aparentava se sentir melhor.

- O que houve? – Rouge repetia a pergunta, apreensiva.

Tikal:- Uma sensação ruim... Muito ruim! Este mundo que dizer-me algo... Mas por que não posso ouvi-lo?

Só então um grito de desespero ecoa pelo ar. As quatro se viram, avistando um prédio ao longe, com apenas uma de suas luzes acesas. Dois vultos se mexiam de forma estanha da janela, atraindo a atenção das heroínas...

Rouge:- O prédio dos cassinos! Onde fica o chefe do lugar! Isso me cheirou muito mal! Meninas, formação velocidade, agora!

Amy dispara, puxando suas amigas pelo vácuo criando por sua velocidade, rapidamente chegando ao local de destino. O prédio não mostrava ter qualquer portas, nem outra entrada pelo térreo, Amy não pensa, apenas acelerando e subindo a parede, espantando até a si mesma, sendo seguida pelas outras meninas, que alçam vôo. Elas chegam até a janela de onde ecoaram os gritos,e a ouriça aplica um ataque giratório, fazendo o vidro quebrar, entrando na sala. As outras entram em seguida, e vêem a sombra de um ouriço de pé, apontar algo parecido com uma arma para a sombra de um homem-rato, que estava caída no chão, encostada na parede...

- O que está havendo, afinal?

- Provavelmente estamos numa espécie de "reflexo" do mundo real! Então não podemos afetar nada que aconteça lá!

As quatro podiam não saber quem estava ali, mas tinha uma idéia, e também podiam ouvir claramente tudo o que se desenrolava naquele lugar...

- Por favor, não! Eu apenas sigo ordens, não me mate!

- Eu fui pago pra isso! Ou me paga mais pra sair dessa, ou bye-bye!

A sombra que estava de pé permanece parada por alguns segundos, enquanto as garotas estavam paralisadas, já prevendo o que ia acontecer. Um disparo é escutado, e logo a sombra que estava caída no chão fica silenciosa, para desespero de todas. Tikal sente uma vibração intensa, e acaba caindo de joelhos de novo, mas consegue se recuperar sozinha. Ela se dirige à janela, ode um brilho vindo do alto de uma das Rodas gigantes atraiu sua atenção...

- Está ali! A esmeralda!

Cream sai voando o mais rápido que pode, segurando a jóia sem problemas, e volta a suas amigas tão rápido quando saiu. Amy segurava a jóia, se esconder sua indgnação...

- Jamais esperei que visse algo assim na minha vida... – A ouriça fechava seus olhos, sem querer aceitar o que aconteceu.

- Isso já não importa mais. Não podemos mudar o passado, mas ainda podemos mudar o nosso futuro, vamos! – Tikal segurava a esmeralda, executando um Chaos Control e retirando todas dali, fazendo-as voltarem à casa de força, onde Rob ia ao seu encontro, com sangue espirrado em sua jaqueta...

- Se eu fosse vocês sairiam logo daqui! E nunca nos vimos, entenderam?  
Rouge não falava nada, vendo o ouriço caminhar ao seu lado...

- Muito esperta em ter aceitado meu acordo. Mas tente não ficar no meu caminho de novo, certo? Ou acha que não percebi o transmissor que ligou ao meu pulso?

A morcega se impressionava por um minuto, mas logo voltava o olhar para o ouriço...

- Me aguarde... – ela se afastava, indo até suas amigas, que já estavam indo embora.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa e rápida. As quatro heroínas estavam no apartamento da Rouge, Amy e Cream dormindo no sofá da sala, a ouriça abraçando a coelha, enquanto a dona do lugar estava na varanda, apreciando melancolicamente um céu estrelado, até perceber que Tikal a acompanhava...

- Odeio esta sensação de derrota...

- Apesar de querer ter impedido, estava determinado antes de nós chegarmos...

- Eu odeio este tipo de coisa, sabe? Esta história de "determinado", "destino" e outras coisas do gênero... – Rouge caminhava de um lado a outro da varanda, tentando se acalmar. Ela se encostava na parede, olhando Station Square, que dormia sossegada sem saber o que se passava naquele minúsculo lugar. – Queria uma vez na vida conseguir fugir destas palavras...

- O destino não é onipotente, é cada um de nós que decide como ele acontecerá! É a força do coração de cada um de nós que determina quem e quando será afetado por ele! – Tikal ficava ao lado da morcega, apreciando a mesma vista - Nossos corações estavam voltados para outro caminho, por isso não podemos intervir naquele fim... Mas pelo menos estamos moldando o nosso! – ambas se entreolhavam sorrindo entre si. – Mas mudando um pouco de assunto... – Tikal se virava, agora olhando para Amy e Cream, de dormiam no sofá – Vocês três se dão muito bem, não?

- Nem sempre foi assim! – Rouge olhava Amy, que neste momento abraçava com mais força a coelha – Eu jamais me imaginei trabalhando junto com elas! Sempre me virei trabalhando sozinha! E ainda sou fã de trabalho individual! Mas o que estas duas são capazes de fazer vão além dos limites da minha compreensão!

- Amy sabe mesmo como prender nossa atenção, não é? – a equidna sorria, vendo sua companheira sorrir igualmente.

- Quem mais me espantou foi a Cream! Ela é apenas uma criança, mas já aprendeu manobras que eu mesma demorei anos pra aperfeiçoar! Me doeu ter que separá-la daquele Chao amigo dela, mais eu disse a ela que isso ajudaria ela a ficar mais forte... Parecem que ambos entenderam o recado... Por isso fico com medo dela se machucar... Não acredito no que vou dizer, mas me apeguei um pouco a ela, e isso não é legal...

- É sempre bom gostar de alguém, Rouge! Qual o problema?

- Depender dos outros nunca foi meu forte! Vivi sozinha por mais da metade da minha vida! Fui traída mais vezes do que posso contar, o que mais queria?

- Então... Você tem apenas medo de confiar? – o olhar da equidna provocava a garota indagada, fazendo-a desviar seus olhos – Acho que descobri por que você e o Knuckles brigam tanto...

- Alto lá! – Rouge levantava sua mão, como quem fosse muito ofendida – Eu e aquele grosso?

- Vocês vivem brigando, mas basta um estar em perigo que o outro aparece do nada... – Tikal cruzava seus braços, vendo Rouge sentar-se no chão.

- Confesso que aquele idiota atraiu minha atenção! Nunca na minha vida eu fui superada, e muito menos por um garoto! Saber que ele é mais forte e mais dedicado do que eu me dá nos nervos!

- Só isso?

- Vai me dizer que você...

- E o Shadow? – A equidna sentava ao lado de sua amiga, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro – Confesso que ele é bonitinho... Mas namorar... Duvido muito...

- Eu ouvi direito? A mais "correta" querendo apenas curtição?

- Eu sou uma garota, acima de tudo! – A garota fechava seus olhos, como se protestasse – Mas o sentimento que tenho por ele é diferente... É até estranho...

- Como assim?

- Ele é legal de estar perto... Sabe ser gentil... Tem um ar de mistério em volta dele... Mas, como eu diria... "Não rolou a química"! Eu me sinto como se acordasse um dia e descobrisse que tenho um irmão mais velho! Ele tem aquela "síndrome de herói"... É divertido ver ele fazendo pose na frente dos outros! -As duas começavam a rir, logo se controlando tentando não acordar as amigas sonolentas.

- É isso tenho que admitir! O papo estava bom, mas eu vou pra cama! De manhã a gente continua as buscas, e não, não vai fugir de ter de nos dizer o por que de tudo isso, certo?

Rouge piscava o olho, indo para seu quarto, e, ao ver aquela enorme cama, pensou em como seria ter alguém para dividi-la, pensamento este cortado quando olhava para trás, e via as outras meninas na sala...

- Jamais imaginei que seria divertido conversar com aquela equidna! Parece até a minha mãe...- Rouge se deitava, dormindo em seguida.

Amy abria seus olhos... Estava abraçada a Cream. Via Tikal deitada no sofá ao lado, também dormindo. Ela se levanta cuidadosamente, para não acordar a coelha, indo até a varanda, onde o céu estrelado que cobria a cidade como um lençol quente e a lua mais parecia um abajur, que iluminava o quarto de uma criança medrosa. Ela olha para o céu, na direção em que deveria estar a Ilha dos Anjos, deixando sua mente conversar consigo mesma...

" Sonic! Queria que me visse agora! Estou fazendo manobras tão intensas quanto as suas! Aposto que estou mais rápida, agora!"

Longe dali, quatro viajantes caminhavam por uma enorme estrada de gelo, decidindo parar numa caverna ali próxima. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Shadow estavam sendo forçados a parar, pois a nevasca mal os permitia ver por onde seguir. Sonic ficava perto da entrada da mesma, enquanto Tails acendia fogo, usando um equipamento escondido em sua luva. Shadow encostava-se na parede de um dos extremos da caverna, analisando tudo ao redor e Knuckles ficava perto do fogo, tentando se aquecer. O ouriço azulado deixava seus pensamentos voarem longe, ao sabor do vento...

" Amy, você realmente deve estar mais forte! Mas vai ter que fazer mais e melhor se quiser chegar ao seu objetivo!"

Amy ainda olhava o céu, como se sua mente estivesse em outro plano...

" Você vai ver, Sonic! Eu não só vou ser tão rápida quanto você, como vou ser mais veloz ainda! Vou superar você, assim eu o pego pra sempre!"

" Vou estar esperando o dia em que possamos correr um contra o outro... Quero ver até onde você consegue chegar!"

" As minhas amigas estão ao meu lado, me dão todo o apoio que eu preciso e sei que posso contar com elas pro que der e vier, somos invencíveis!"

" Jamais imaginei que diria isso... mas o Shadow é um amigo e tanto! Tails se sente mais confiante agora e Knuckles também está mais forte! Creio que não há desafio que não possamos vencer agora!"

" Queria ter você ao meu lado agora, mas sei que não é nossa hora! Mas me aguarde, um dia eu te pego!" - Amy saía da varanda, voltando a ficar do lado de Cream, dormindo em seguida.

" Vou estar esperando seu próximo desafio! Boa sorte!"

Sonic caminhava até a fogueira, sentando-se ao lado de Tails...

- Estava fazendo o que, Sonic?

- Só pensando...


	9. Chapter 9

Parte 8- Geleiras eternas.

A tempestade de neve teimava em não cessar. Sonic ficava na "boca" da gruta que usavam como esconderijo, sem esconder seu aborrecimento. Tails e Knuckles ficavam em silêncio, encarando um ao outro, perto a fogueira acendida pelo filhote de raposa. Shadow ficava mais ao fundo do local, assistindo a nevasca cair mais ao longe. Não tardou até que o ouriço azulado começasse a caminhar pelo local, chamando a atenção de seus companheiros...

- Não agüento mais! Vamos avançar agora! – O ouriço já se preparava para correr, sendo parado por Shadow.

- E o que pretende? Se perder nesta nevasca? Se vai morrer congelado, morra sozinho! – Shadow soltava o ouriço, encarando-o seriamente.

- Shadow tem razão! Talvez ficar preso aqui esteja causando muito Stress a gente! – Tails olhava o exterior da gruta, sem perceber que Knuckles fazia o mesmo.

- E o que sugere que façamos? Esta área é gelo puro! Qualquer passo errado e será o fim! – Knuckles encarava Shadow e Sonic, que respondiam da mesma forma – Ficar aqui parado já ta me dando nos nervos! Estou a ponto de explodir!

Seguia-se um momento de silêncio. Ninguém queria ficar ali, definitivamente... Mas também nenhum deles queria arriscar sair naquele tempo... Tails caminhava até a saída, tentando ver até onde seu campo de visão se estendia... Mas decepciounou-se ao saber que mal conseguia enxergar alguns centímetros adiante... Knuckles estava a ponto de esmurrar a parede, mas a idéia de um desabamento o agradava menos do que ficar preso ali... Shadow e Sonic ficavam de lados opostos da gruta, um encarando o outro, até o ouriço negro ficar próximo à fogueira, chamando a atenção dos demais...

- Me lembro de uma situação destas no treinamento da Ark... Eu e mais alguns soldados estávamos numa missão em um local congelado, e presos. O confinamento fez alguns ficarem bastante furiosos, e por pouco não houve uma briga interna...

- E o que vocês fizeram? – Tails se aproximava da fogueira, buscando calor e mostrando bastante curiosidade.

- O comandante daquela missão era um estrategista nato... Sabia que intempéries naturais seriam um inimigo mais forte que um exército gigante... Se houvesse uma briga interna seria o fim de tudo! Foi aí que ele deu seu golpe de mestre...

- Parece um filme de ação... O que ele fez? – Sonic se sentava ao lado de Tails, e Knuckles logo o acompanhou.

- Ele... Começou a falar de garotas!

Todos caem para trás com o comentário. Tails é o primeiro a se recobrar, ainda frustrado...

- E isso é jogada de mestre?- O rosto de indignação deu lugar a uma curiosidade infantil quando Shadow lhe fez um gesto de confirmação.

- Foi a mesma reação que todos tiveram... Mas ficaram tão a vontade que nem sentiram o tempo passar, e também foi o bastante para acalmar mesmo os ânimos mais aquecidos...

- Então... Dê o passo à frente o primeiro voluntário!- O equidna ria desenfreadamente, talvez sabendo que não teria resposta...

- Pois que seja... Sonic... Afinal... Que relação é essa entre você e a Amy?

- Pra início de conversa eu não falei que estava de acordo com isso... Mas não tenho nada a esconder... Não possuo relação alguma com Amy!

- Qual é? Sabemos que ela vive arrastando asa pra cima de você! E também é fato que você nunca permitiu que ela sofresse qualquer tipo de mal... E não falo apenas de salvá-la! O modo como a trata é diferente como o modo como trata Tails, por exemplo! Se fosse apenas "ajudar o próximo", você seria ainda mais frio com ela...

Sonic ficava em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas logo toma ar, chamando a atenção para si...

- Confesso que a trato com um certo diferencial... Não lutei por mais da metade da minha vida em busca de liberdade, pra jogá-la fora assim do nada! Todos nós lutamos contra Eggman, mas cada um de nós tem razões totalmente diferentes de fazê-lo! – Sonic encarava um a um dali, sendo respondido com olhares curiosos – Tails, por exemplo! Luta por que Eggman tirou-o de seus pais, e sonha ainda encontrá-los um dia! E se Eggman nunca tivesse descoberto a Ilha dos anjos, provavelmente Knuckles ainda hoje estivesse isolado aqui... E você, Shadow... – Sonic encarava o ouriço, que deixava uma gota de suor escorrer por entre seus espinhos – Quer vingança pelo que Eggman fez a você, logo que despertou, usando-o como uma máquina!

Todos ali ficavam em silêncio, assimilando o que tinha acabado de ser dito... Mas voltaram à atenção ao ouriço, quando este voltava a falar...

- Eu me vejo na Amy, de vez em quando! Ela é determinada, um tanto fanfarrona, e tem um estilo de vida único! Não seria capaz de me olhar no espelho se não admitisse isso! – Sonic virava seu rosto, como se não concordasse com o que acabara de dizer – Mas ela ainda é uma garotinha! Mal saiu da infância! Ela pode ser forte e o escambau a mais, mas querer se casar com 12 anos é pedir demais, não? – Sonic deixava uma veia em sua testa ficar a mostra, como se o comentário o deixasse mais nervoso que no início.

Um novo silêncio surge no local. Os quatro ainda olhavam para fora da gruta, mas a tempestade de neve teimava em continuar, firme e forte... Sonic voltava seu olhar a Shadow, mostrando um ar vingativo...

- E então, senhor "Forma-de-vida-suprema"? Minha vez... E você... Vai negar que anda passando cantada na Tikal?

- E por que negaria? Ao contrário de você eu não tenho medo de garotas...

- Tomou, Sonic... Foi mal... Mas esta é dele... – Tails tocava o ombro de seu amigo, como se o consolasse.

- Mas podem se decepcionar... Tenho minhas razões para acreditar que não saio disso com ela...

- Agora me deixou curioso... Por que?

- Eu vejo muitas qualidades que via em Maria na Tikal... Este é o problema! A Tikal é uma garota legal, não merece ser comparada a ninguém! Estaria desrespeitando ela, que é uma grande amiga, e as lembranças que tenho de Maria... Sem falar...

- Sem falar... – Sonic girava suas mãos, como se ajudasse o ouriço a continuar seu comentário.

- Como explicaria isso... Já sei! Como se sentiriam se "vocês amanhecessem o dia e descobrissem que tem uma irmãzinha caçula"? – Os outros três ficavam em silêncio, demonstrando não ter entendido nada – Me sinto mais como irmão da Tikal que como pretendente dela! Ela é legal, bonitinha, e tem aquela carinha de "proteja-me"! Isso me assusta, às vezes... – Sonic chamava a atenção, comentando "nem me fale disso", enquanto Tails apenas deixava uma gota de suor escorrer de sua cara, se perdendo de vez no comentário, apenas Knuckles abria o riso, desistindo de se segurar – Mas é agradável! Sinto como se finalmente estivesse achando meu lugar! Mas não é "aquele" sentimento...

- Posso te entender, cara! – Knuckles voltava a se acalmar, enxugando uma lágrima de seu rosto – Mas não subestime a Tikal! Ela é bem forte!

- Eu sei... Ela tem a maior Chaos force que eu já senti... Poderia sozinha usar um Chaos Control num nível que eu precisaria das Super esmeraldas, no mínimo, para fazer igual... Mas e você, Knuckles? Se acertou com a Rouge? – Shadow via Knuckles engasgar com a pergunta, mostrando uma cara indignada.

- Aquela... - Knuckles fechava seu punho, como se não quisesse continuar a frase – Eu nunca consigo compreendê-la por completo! Ora vem toda folgosa, me fazendo carinho e outras coisas... – O comentário "outras coisas" fizeram Sonic e Shadow ficarem avermelhados com o que seus pensamentos produziram – Pra no momento seguinte me passar a perna, roubando a Esmeralda Mestre! Se ela se decidisse de vez, quem sabe eu pudesse nutrir algo por ela... – Knuckles se levantava, olhando a saída da caverna – Ei! A neve cessou! Podemos seguir viagem!

Os heróis saem da caverna, vendo uma manhã nascendo. O sol clareava toda a área, fazendo o branco ofuscante da neve torna-se a visão mais bela daquele lugar... Sonic logo se aquecia, alongando seus músculos. Todos pareciam entender o recado, repetindo os movimentos...

- Certo, pessoal! Formação velocidade!

Sonic já se preparava para correr, mas acaba pulando, instintivamente. Uma rajada de energia azulada por pouco não acertava todos ali presentes... Um enorme robô se aproximava, caminhando vagarosamente, de modo imponente... Sua juba branca metálica mais parecia gelo seco, brilhando pelo reflexo do Sol, fazendo seus olhos negros esbanjarem sarcasmo. Suas enormes mãos terminavam em garras da cor de sua juba, assim como seus pés, e usava também uma armadura dourada, protegendo seu tórax e membros. Encarava os heróis, que já se colocavam em modo de ataque...

- Mais um robô das Bad girls! Este é meu! Ao ataque!

Sonic executava seu Spin Dash, mas nenhum resultado obteve, pois seu oponente mostrava ser mais defensivo do que aparentava. Shadow atacava em seguida, veloz e furiosamente, mas apenas se igualou a Sonic. Tails e Knuckles iam partir para a ofensiva, mas o inimigo se mostrou mais rápido, num ataque giratório que fez os quatro heróis caírem em direções diferentes...

- Não entendo como Wolfang e Fiona puderam ser derrotados por vocês... – O robô apenas olhava em volta, vendo cada um de seus alvos se levantar novamente – Vocês devem ser agraciados com muita sorte... Sorte esta que eu mesmo vou remover!

Sonic usava novamente seu Spin Dash, mas acabou sendo surpreendido pela velocidade de seu inimigo, recebendo uma rajada de energia, congelando em seguida...

- Sonic! – Tails avança sobre o robô, mas é facilmente repelido. O filhote tenta seu ataque giratório com as caudas, mas não causa dano algum ao robô, e acaba sendo presa fácil do raio congelante, ficando no mesmo estado que seu amigo.

- Shadow! Tem um plano?

- Ainda não...

- Eu vou ganhar tempo! Vê se arruma um rápido!

Shadow não tem tempo de parar o equidna, que partia com tudo para cima de seu oponente. Ele acerta uma seqüência de socos que o fazem voar longe, mas o leão se levantava, mostrando que pouco dano sofreu. Um novo ataque era feito, mas agora o robô já conseguia defender-se apropriadamente de cada ataque, e contra-atacar com suas garras, acertando Knuckles em cheio. O equidna caia enterrado na neve, e aproveitava-se disso para usar de seu trunfo, escavando-as e atacando por baixo, dando um gancho que fez o Leão gritar de dor... Knuckles se preparava para continuar atacando, quando o leão o encarava, ainda sorrindo...

- Você deve ser Knuckles, o equidna... Correto?

- Sou sim! Adoraria saber seu nome também...

- Mandriller! Então os dados que eu recebi são verdadeiros, afinal...

Knuckles olhava para trás, e via que Shadow tentava descongelar Sonic e Tails usando as esmeraldas, embora que em vão...

- Não vão conseguir! Este gelo é eterno! Não há como descongelar! Se eu fosse vocês me despediriam logo deles, e me conformava com a morte, também...

- Você fala demais, ô gato escaldado! – Knuckles partia para o ataque, mas o leão desviava rapidamente, segurando o equidna pelo pescoço.

- Junte-se a seus amigos! – O leão reunia energia em suas mão, congelando o jovem equidna, que tentava até o último momento se soltar. Depois de terminado, Mandriller voltava seu olhar a Shadow, que o encarava seriamente...

- Vai pagar por isso!

- E quem vai fazer isso? Alguém que nunca parou para cultivar amigos?

Shadow disparava contra Mandriller, acertando-lhe um chute giratório que o faz cair no chão, mas o leão se levantava, atacando com várias retalhadas usando suas garras, embora tivesse errado todas. Os dois caem longe um do outro, encarando-se seriamente, esperando um momento mais oportuno para atacar...

- Por que você luta, Shadow? Não precisa mais estar aqui! Olhe para si mesmo! É completamente diferente de Sonic e os outros! Você e eu parecemos muito, ambos somos máquinas de combate!

- É aí que se engana, seu idiota!

Os dois reiniciavam seus ataques, Shadow teleportando-se para evitar os raios de gelo, enquanto Mandriller desviava velozmente dos ataques corpo-a-corpo do ouriço, sucedendo-se esta seqüência por alguns minutos. Novamente, os dois caíam em lados opostos, mas Shadow agora sentia o cansaço bater em seu corpo...

- O frio está te atrapalhando? – Mandriller sorria cinicamente, enquanto via Shadow encará-lo sem alterar sua expressão – Todos nós, exploradores, recebemos os dados de cada um de vocês, sabemos como cada um age, do que gostam ou não... Podemos analisar cada movimento a partir de seus dados! É inútil reagir!

- Eu não vou desistir, Mandriller! Eu sou a forma de vida suprema! Acha mesmo que eu seria derrotado por alguém como você? Que piada... – Shadow cuspia no chão, avançando novamente contra Mandriller, acertando-lhe seu chute giratório, mas o leão dava saltos mortais para trás, evitando uma queda conseqüente do ataque. Mandriller disparava seus raios congelantes, mas o ouriço negro se fazia valer de seu teleporte para desviar sem problemas, até encontrar uma brecha, acertando um disparo de seu Chaos Spear, fazendo seu alvo cair no chão – É só isso que sabe fazer? Nunca vai me derrotar com ataques tão simples!

Shadow via o leão se levantar, limpar seu corpo coberto de neve e encará-lo, pondo-se em posição de ataque...

- Seu tolo... Esqueceu que eu sei tudo sobre você? Esqueceu que até a potência de seus ataques é um mero número? Se quer ver o que eu posso fazer, assista e chore... – Mandriller some da vista de Shadow, aparecendo logo atrás do mesmo, acertando-lhe seu ataque de garras, fazendo o ouriço voar longe, e, antes que ele caísse no chão, o leão estava do outro lado, acertando-o novamente – Eu possuo a capacidade de me adequar ao ambiente e às habilidades dos meus oponentes! Você não passa de lixo! – Mandriller repetia o ataque, mas Shadow acaba desviando no último momento, caindo de joelhos no chão, mostrando várias marcas de garras pelo corpo.

- O lixo aqui...- Shadow se levantava sob muito esforço, vendo seus amigos congelados – É você! – Shadow partia para o ataque, mas acaba sendo esbofeteado, deixando as esmeraldas caírem no chão, e sendo arrastado até onde Sonic estava.

- Você não tem mais forças! Agora seja um bom menino e se entregue!

Mandriller caminhava vagarosamente, aproximando-se de Shadow, que estava semi-consciente... Sua visão, antes de escurecer, via Sonic, que mantinha um olhar determinado, mesmo debaixo daquele gelo...

"Droga... este idiota vai passar o resto da semana me zoando..." – O ouriço se perdia em suas lembranças, onde via Maria olhar a Terra de uma das janelas do satélite artificial, encarando-o assim que este se aproximava...

"Sozinha de novo? Por que não está com seus amigos?"  
A garota ficava um segundo em silêncio, para depois sorrir para ele, cantando uma música melodiosa, que ele nunca havia escutado antes...

"Nunca te ouvi cantar este tipo de música antes! Aprendeu com alguém?"

"Aprendi com um de meus amigos! É sempre bom estar aprendendo coisas novas!" – A garota lhe laçava um novo sorriso, apreciando a Terra logo em seguida – "Dizem que quando conhecemos e fazemos amizade com alguém, um pouco desta pessoa fica em nós, e um pouco de nós fica naquela pessoa, como uma troca de valores..." – Maria voltava seu olhar a Shadow, sorrindo novamente – "Acho que é por isso que gosto de passar um tempo sozinha, assim como você faz, Shadow!"  
Shadow apenas escutava o que ela falava, um tanto confuso...

"Eu sou apenas uma arma, Maria!" – Shadow passava a olhar a Terra, soltando um suspiro melancólico – "Não sei se há espaço na minha vida para algo como amigos!"

"Eu também tinha esta dúvida, pensava em que, sendo a neta de Gerald, se deveria seguir seus passos, e perguntava se iam gostar de mim ou não... Mas eu arrisquei! Shadow! Cada um de nós é o que quer ser, mesmo que isso soe estranho ou ridículo! Podemos não ser do jeito que achamos que somos, mas somos do jeito que queremos!"

"Maria..."

"Shadow! Um dia nós vamos caminhar pela Terra juntos, e vamos fazer um monte de amigos, certo?" – a garota segurava a mão do ouriço, que ficava um pouco sem jeito.

"Prometido!" – Shadow voltava a encarar a Terra, agora sorrindo...

Mandriller estava a um passo de Shadow. Olhava aquele corpo semimorto estirado no chão, perguntando-se se realmente era necessário congelá-lo... Dúvida esta da qual se arrependeu logo após sentir uma explosão de energia liberada pelo ouriço, empurrando-o para longe. Shadow se levantava, sentindo suas forças voltarem aos poucos, e logo fazendo as esmeraldas circularem seu corpo...

- Finalmente eu entendi... É, Mandriller, como você disse, somos um pouco parecidos...

- Então resolveu se juntar a nós?

- Nós temos a essência da Team sonic dentro de nós, mas é aí que nos tornamos diferentes! Você apenas acha que tudo é número, um mero dado de computador... Já eu... – Shadow olhava suas mãos, que adquiriam aos poucos um brilho dourado – Eu peguei um pouco da essência de cada um, assim como passei um pouco da minha a eles! Eles são meus amigos! Finalmente tenho orgulho em dizer isso!

- Não diga asneiras! Vire gelo! – Mandriller lançava seu raio congelante, mas três esmeraldas caos formavam um triângulo na frente de Shadow, bloqueando o ataque!

- Chaos Control nível 1, Chaos Shield! – Shadow fazia as esmeraldas circularem seu corpo novamente, encarando Mandriller- Deixe-me te mostrar como a amizade da minha equipe me fez ficar forte! – Shadow socava o chão, fazendo as esmeraldas entrarem em seu corpo, gritando o mais forte que seus pulmões permitiam – EU ME SINTO SUPERSÔNICOOOOO! – Um brilho prateado tomava conta de seus enpinhos, enquanto o vermelho sangue dominava a cor de seus olhos. Super Shadow encarava Mandriller, e deixava seu poder se espelhar por todo o local da luta, derretendo o gelo que cobria o corpo de seu aliados...

- É seu fim, agora!

Sonic sentia seu corpo voltar a se mexer, assim como Tails e Knuckles. Os três viam, bastante impressionados, Shadow em sua super forma, flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão...

- Apelando, hein?

- Dá um tempo, ou eu mesmo te congelo de novo, falei?

- Ta, ta... Carinha estressado, eu hein... – Sonic cruzava seus braços, vendo Shadow voar contra seu oponente.

- Vamos ver do que é capaz!

- Você tem três!

- Três o que? Horas? Minutos?

- Não... Três... Dois... Um...

Shadow atravessava Mandriller numa velocidade absurda, fazendo com que este explodisse logo em seguida. Assim que vê o fim se seu inimigo, Shadow deixa seu poder cessar, enquanto as esmeraldas caiam no chão, e uma sensação de missão cumprida preenchendo seu peito...

- Mandou ver Shadow! – Tails corria ao encontro de seu amigo, junto de Sonic e Knuckles.

- Eu disse que faria bom uso das esmeraldas, valeu!

- Você errou a finalização logo depois de...

Shadow acertava um soco na cabeça de Sonic, que caía no chão...

- Alguém, pelo amor de Aurora, pode me dizer por que ainda deixo esta "coisa" respirar?

- Por que somos amigos, Shadow! – Sonic segurava o ombro de Shadow, que acabava esbanjando um sorriso.

Os quatro começavam a rir, até que algumas sombras o fizeram parar. Eles vêem vária naves de grande porte sobrevoarem os céus, indo em direção ao leste...

- Eles... – Tails olhava seus amigos, sem completar a frase.

- Devem estar indo para a antiga base de lançamento de Eggman! – Knuckles fechava seu punho, correndo e sendo seguido logo depois por seus companheiros.

- Antiga... – Shadow ficava um pouco curioso, ultrapassando o equidna e sendo passado por Sonic em seguida.

- Contamos no caminho! Vamos lá!

Os quatro disparavam seguindo as naves, temendo o pior...


	10. Chapter 10

Parte 9- Uma companhia bem vinda...

Amanhecia em Station Square. As meninas acordavam de uma noite mal dormida, embora se sentissem mais animadas. Amy preparava um lanche rápido, auxiliada por Cream, e logo depois de alimentadas, Rouge reunia todas na sala, sentadas em volta da mesa que adornava o local...

- Certo, meninas! Temos de nos organizar de agora em diante! – A morcega olhava as amigas, que prestavam atenção em cada palavra pronunciada. – Podemos ter tido sucesso antes, mas daqui pra frente as coisas ficarão mais difíceis! Amy, aonde estão as esmeraldas coletadas?

- Bom... – Amy procurava , mas não as achava. – Eu tinha as colocado dentro do meu vestido, junto com o martelo! Onde estarão? – A garota tirava seu vestido, ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo. Ela retirava de dentro da peça de roupa seu martelo, mas vários outros objetos de uso prático, como maquiagem e sapatos novos, mas não conseguia achar as esmeraldas. – E agora? – Amy se sentava, vestindo-se novamente.

- Bom... – Rouge se virava, olhando Tikal – Acho que nossa amiga pode responder com clareza, certo?

- Amy, as esmeraldas estão com você! – Tikal encarava a ouriça séria o bastante para fazer as outras três ficarem um pouco assustadas. – Elas estão fundidas ao seu espírito!

- O quê? – A ouriça se assusta por um segundo, retomando a pose.

- Pra começo de conversa, estas não são as esmeraldas caos verdadeiras! – O comentário de Rouge deixou Amy e Cream espantadas!

- Quer dizer... – Cream enchia os olhos de água, bastante decepcionada. – Que fizemos tanto esforço em vão?

- Não pode ser, Rouge! Como tem tanta certeza? – Amy batia sua mão na mesa, inconformada.

- Eu conheço as esmeraldas caos como conheço a mim mesma! Acha que eu seria confundida tão facilmente?

Todas ficavam em silêncio por alguns segundos. Tikal se levantava, atraindo a atenção de suas amigas. Ela caminhava até a varanda, olhando o céu...

- Ela está vindo... – A equidna olhava para o longe, deixando todas curiosas.

Longe de tudo, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Shadow corriam por uma cidade equidna antiga, ainda na ilha dos anjos. Shadow tentava se concentrar na missão, mas a visão do local o deslumbrava. Vários prédios construídos de forma praticamente artesanal, mas muito eficiente. Havia algumas vigas de metal, prova que Eggman fez sua "estadia" por aqui...

- Knuckles, agora você pode me explicar que cidade é esta? – O ouriço negro parava junto de seus amigos, num local aberto e calmo.

- Esta cidade foi a antiga capital da civilização equidna! – Knuckles deixava seu olhar se perder na imensidão daquela cidade, como se pudesse ver tudo como era originalmente. – Mas por causa de nossa própria ambição, fomos castigados perdendo nosso maior orgulho! – Knuckles sente uma mão tocando seu ombro. Sonic atraía a sua atenção, tomando a dianteira.

- Sei que estas lembranças não são agradáveis, mas não é hora pra isso! Aquelas naves conseguiram nos despistar e não sabemos o que aquelas piradas das Bad Girls estão armando!

- Ele tá certo! Se as Bad Girls mandaram aquilo para explorar a outra metade da Ilha, estaremos muito encrencados! – Tails cruzava os braços, olhando o céu.

Neste momento todos ficavam em posição de ataque, como se tivessem sentido uma presença. Um leve tremor no chão fez todos saltarem de onde estavam, já prevendo algo maior. E foi o que aconteceu. Um enorme urso saia do chão, usando uma enorme furadeira no lugar da mão direita, usava uma armadura avermelhada, e seus pés tinham garras que mostravam ser incrivelmente afiadas. Olhava os heróis cuidadosamente, enquanto outro tremor era sentido. Uma nave enorme saia de dentro d'água, alçando vôo...

- Droga! Todos, ao ataque! – Sonic tentava correr, mais o urso pisava no chão, derrubando-o.

- Não permitirei que atrasem nosso plano! – O urso socava o chão, fazendo os heróis perderem o equilíbrio.

- Droga! Vou ver se consigo algo no céu! – Tails alçava vôo, e atacava, sem resultado algum.

- Minha blindagem é capaz de segurar uma explosão de dinamite sem sequer arranhar! Quem dirá um ataque de um traste que nem você! – O robô socava Tails, que ia de encontro a Sonic, derrubando ambos no chão,

- Sonic! Tails! – Shadow via ambos caindo e parte para a ofensiva, com seu teleporte. Mas o robô sequer sentia os efeitos dos socos e chutes aplicados, simplesmente ficando parado. Quando o ouriço baixa sua guarda acidentalmente, recebe um soco violento, voando em direção a uma parede. Knuckles vai ao resgate, e por pouco não evita a colisão...

- Mais cuidado aí! – Knuckles ajudava Shadow a se levantar, e reunia seus amigos novamente. – Cuidem da nave que decolou! Eu cuido do "Papai urso" ali!

- Pirou, ô doido? – Sonic olhava assustado a decisão de seu amigo.

- Não quero te pressionar, Knuckles... – Tails coçava a cabeça, como quem se recuperava de uma forte enxaqueca. – Mas a força daquele robô deve superar a sua! E aquela furadeira é algo muito perigoso! Seja responsável!

- Tome cuidado! – Shadow puxava Sonic e Tails, indo em direção a nave.

- Ficou louco também, Shadow? – Sonic se revoltava com a ação, embora ainda corresse.

- Sabe muito bem que só o Knuckles pode com ele! Não acredito que justo você não vai dar um voto de confiança!

Sonic ficava em silêncio por um segundo, gritando para o equidna logo em seguida...

- Vê se não perde, ô Chuky Norris!

- Vai xingar a mãe, Sonic, e sou melhor do que ele! – Knuckles voltava a encarar seu adversário, bastante animado.

- Não permitirei que fujam! – O robô partia para uma investida, usando sua furadeira como fonte de ataque, mas Knuckles a segurava, parando o movimento.

- Como isso é possível? – O robô ficava surpreso, mas conseguiu se soltar, ficando um pouco mais afastado.

- Vai ter de fazer melhor se quiser passar por mim!- Knuckles encarava o vilão, que devolvia o olhar.

Longe de tudo, um ser corria a alta velocidade, perseguido por vários robôs. A silhueta feminina logo era percebida por entre as sombras, movendo-se tão rápido quando podia, e tão letal quando desejava. Rajadas de fogo eram disparadas em robôs desavisados. A garota caminhava por uma pilha de sucata, o que sobrou de seus inimigos, indo até a entrada de Station Square. Os pêlos lilás de sua cabeça brilhavam forte com a incidência solar, e sua roupa mostrava sinais de suor, como se o calor estivesse sendo muito sentido. O olhar penetrante dela se voltava para dois ouriços que chegavam, sorrindo muito...

- Você é bem forte, boneca! Por que não se dá por vencida e vem conosco?

- Te trataremos bem se ficar comportadinha!

A garota soltava um ar de tédio, o que deixou os ouriços enfurecidos. Eles partem para o ataque, mas são violentamente repelidos, numa investida bastante veloz... A última coisa que viram foi um rastro lilás passarem ao seu lado, e logo depois apagaram...

- E eu achava que Eggman era o único canalha deste mundo! – A garota sacava uma esmeralda de seu bolso, que brilhava levemente. – As outras três estão aqui! Sei disso! Mas por que elas vieram parar neste mundo? – A garota voltava a correr, entrando na cidade.

Ainda em Station Square, As meninas olhavam Tikal, que voltava a si...

- Quem está vindo, Tikal? – Amy se aproximava, curiosa.

- Uma amiga que passou uma temporada longe, mas acho que nos fará uma agradável visita! – A garota sorria inocentemente, como quem acabava de acordar de um sonho gostoso. – E tenho certeza que a Cream vai ser a que mais vai gostar de sua visita!

Voltando às ruas de Station Square, a garota corria por entre os carros, sem sequer ser percebida, dada a velocidade que atingia. Ela saltava alto, usando as paredes e o impulso ganho pela velocidade para chegar ao topo dos mesmos. Ela via a cidade de cima, e se deslumbrava com o cenário...

- É como Sonic me disse antes! Esta cidade fica cada vez mais bonita toda vez que venho visitá-la de novo! Será que a Cream sentiu minha falta? – A garota se perdia em pensamentos, enquanto procurava seu caminho pulando entre o topo dos prédios. – Eu saí sem avisar ninguém... Devem estar achando que eu abandonei o grupo! – Ela pára por um segundo, sacando a esmeralda que carregava. O brilho intenso mostrava que havia chegado ao seu destino. – Só pode ser aqui! – A garota olhava para baixo, e se assustava ao ver um rosto conhecido...

As quatro garotas estavam na varanda, tentando entender o que Tikal acabara de falar, quando um vulto aparece num ímpeto, assustando todas. Elas ficaram em posição de ataque, mas logo voltaram ao normal. Cream foi a primeira a saltar em cima da garota que chegara, fazendo as outras soltarem um sorriso animado.

- Blaze! Que saudades! – Cream derrubava Blaze no chão, fazendo a felina sorrir.

- Quem bom que sentiu minha falta! Também senti a sua! – A felina abraçava com força a coelha, logo se levantando. – Eu adoraria parar pra contar as novidades e tudo... – A garota mostrava um ar sério, tirando a descontração inicial das meninas. – Mas eu estou com um problema...

- Você quer saber onde andam as Solar emeralds, certo? – Tikal arrancava uma exclamação da felina, e das outras garotas do lugar.

- Como você sabia? – Blaze olhava a equidna, ainda sem acreditar no que escutara.

- Agora você tem de explicar tudo pra gente, Tikal! – Rouge olhava a amiga, tão séria quanto Blaze.

- Então, a hora chegou! Estava esperando sua aparição, Blaze! Você também deve escutar o que tenho a dizer! Nos acompanha? – Tikal entrava e se sentava no sofá, sendo acompanhada por Amy e Rouge. Cream ficava ao lado da felina, que caminhava um pouco desconfiada.

- Vejo que não há outro jeito...

Voltando ao quarteto Sonic, Knuckles encontrava problemas. Todas as suas investidas eram infrutíferas, pois a força de seu oponente era absurda. Mas o vilão também não conseguia acertar seus ataques em Knuckles. Toda vez que ele atacava com temores, o equidna alçava vôo, evitando o dano, e toda vez que a furadeira era escolhida, Knuckles conseguia apará-la, usando suas próprias mãos...

- Não chegaremos a lugar algum assim! – O equidna cuspia no chão, tentando pensar em uma estratégia de combate.

- Não deveria ser tão auto – confiante! – O robô encarava o herói, que se mostrava mais preocupado que o normal. – Ao contrário de mim, você tem limite de fôlego! Eu posso permanecer nesta situação por dias, se necessário! E você?

O equidna via que seu oponente estava certo, e não gostava disso. Se a luta durasse mais tempo, temia que não tivesse resistência o bastante para continuar segurando o oponente. Sabia que não poderia vencê-lo sem as esmeraldas, mas também sabia que elas eram mais úteis com Sonic e os outros, no momento. Estava decidido a ganhar o máximo de tempo possível, e tentar um plano em conjunto com seus amigos, assim que estes retornassem...

- Quando as Bad Girls vão aprender que não podem com a gente? – Knuckles forçava um sorriso, se pondo em posição de ataque. – Você se julga tão poderoso, por que não me mostra isso?

Um pouco mais a frente, Sonic, Shadow e Tails estavam no céu. Vários robôs voadores escoltavam a nave que decolavam, e os três, por cortesia do filhote de raposa, conseguiam alcançar a escolta, usando-a como apoio para chegar a nave...

- Sonic! Use as esmeraldas! – Shadow fazia as esmeraldas saírem de seu corpo, e ir até Sonic, que se transformava em Super Sonic.

- Valeu! – O ouriço dourado voava rápido até a nave. Ele arrombava a porta, e se assustava... A nave estava totalmente vazia! Não havia pilotos, nem armas, nada! O ouriço saia da nave, indo até seus amigos... – Não há nada ali! O que elas querem, afinal?

- Talvez seja uma armadilha! Elas poderiam estar tentando pegar os Super anéis de força deste lugar! – Tails voava segurando Shadow, que fazia um gesto positivo, concordando com o filhote.

- Isso faz Knuckles passar por dificuldades à toa! Shadow! Eu vou na frente e darei suporte a Knuckles! Você e Tails tentam ver como estão os anéis deste lugar! – Super Sonic voava a alta velocidade, voltando para onde o equidna travava sua batalha, enquanto Tails e Shadow rumavam na direção oposta.

Voltando ao equidna, este passava por uma nova dificuldade. O oponente, usara um ataque subterrâneo, atacando de surpresa e quase levando o herói a nocaute, mas este teimosamente se levantava, não se dando por vencido...

- Vai ter de fazer melhor, ô Zé colméia! Nem pra quebrar um braço! Que incompetente! – Knuckles desviava no último segundo uma nova investida subterrânea, mas o urso voltava a mergulhar no chão novamente. O equidna sentia o cansaço devido os ataques, mas estava concentrado. Desviava dois novos ataques, mas o terceiro seria decisivo, pois a furadeira ia de encontro a seu peito, quando sua guarda havia sido quebrada devido ao cansaço, e Sonic acaba chegando no último segundo, desviando seu amigo.

- E aí, sentiu minha falta?

- Não enche! Eu ia ganhar agora! – O equidna sorria forçadamente, não escondendo seus machucados.

- Deixe comigo agora! – Sonic partia para o ataque, mas o robô o segura pelo pescoço, deixando o ouriço surpreso.

- Não se sinta vencedor só por que desviou minha furadeira... – O urso o olhava com desprezo, e o joga para cima, aproveitando a susto que o ouriço recebera. A furadeira o acerta em cheio, fazendo Sonic voar longe, destransformando e deixando as esmeraldas caírem ao seu redor. – Isso o ensina a não se meter comigo!

- Sonic! – Knuckles se aproximava de onde Sonic havia caído, e se aliviou ao ver que a super forma pôde salvá-lo da furadeira, embora não tivesse sido o bastante. Knuckles se concentrava, fazendo-as circularem seu corpo. – Sonic, este inimigo não pode ser derrotado apenas com sua velocidade! Ele tem força! Mas eu tenho mais!

O urso metálico investia contra Knuckles, usando sua furadeira, mas este a para com apenas uma mão. O brilho rosado nos espinhos do herói indicavam que a super forma era usada novamente. Knuckles o levantava e o jogava longe, mas o inimigo sequer sente a queda, já mergulhando no chão. Knuckles também mergulhava, e tudo o que se pôde escutar era um explosão, e o equidna surgindo do local onde descera, sujo de terra.

- Ô bicho teimoso! – Knuckles soltava as esmeraldas, voltando ao normal. Ele vai ate Sonic, e tenta acordá-lo com um soco na cabeça, mas este já estava consciente e se esquiva.

- Quer me matar? – O ouriço se mostrava indignado, mas aceita a ajuda para se levantar.

- Onde estão Shadow e Tails?

- Aqui! – Neste momento ambos chegavam, com um ar de curiosidade.

- E aí? O que eu perdi?

- Nada de mais! A nave estava vazia, e os anéis de força estão intactos! Não entendi esta da Bad Girls! – Shadow olhava o céu, curioso.

- Vindo delas, pode-se esperar de tudo! Provavelmente estão planejando algo! – Tails olhava seus amigos, um pouco desconfiado.

- Talvez... – Knuckles olhava o horizonte, lembrando-se de algo.

- O que foi desta vez? – Sonic o encarava, tentando adivinhar seus pensamentos.

- O altar das Super esmeraldas! Mushroom Hill tem uma das entradas mais fáceis da ilha! Talvez a nave fosse apenas uma distração para desviarmos o caminho!

- Então vamos rápido! – Knuckles, você lidera e nos mostra o caminho! – Shadow saia correndo na frente, deixando Knuckles o alcançar assim que o equidna se aproximava. Tails e Sonic iam atrás, enquanto o filhote de raposa ainda observava o céu...

- O que foi, Tails? – Sonic olhava o filhote, curioso.

- Aquela nave... Me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha...

Voltando a Station Square, Blaze, Amy, Cream e Rouge ainda esperavam a explicação de Tikal, que tomava uma xícara de xá...

- Pode ser ou está difícil, Tikal? Este segredo que você fez até agora me deixou nervosa! Conte-nos o que está havendo, e agora! – Rouge fazia um pouco de pressão, mas em vão. A equidna olhava suas amigas co um ar sereno, e se pôs a falar em seguida...

- Eu soube das Solar emeralds no momento em que vi que Super Anéis de força estavam espalhados em locais fora da Ilha dos Anjos! – A equidna fazia um pausa, enquanto via as outras lhe dando toda a atenção que precisava. – Eu tive um sonho há alguns dias atrás! Sonhei com minha mãe!

- Que lindo! E o que ela te disse? – Cream sorria inocentemente, arrancando um riso de Blaze.

- Ela me disse que estava de volta, e ao meu lado!

O comentário deixou as garotas curiosas, mas logo Tikal continuou seu relato...

- Ela me disse que eu saberia onde ela estava por que as sete gotas do Sol iam procurá-la! Eu não entendi bem no início, mas depois de ver os acontecimentos, e ver as Solar emeralds neste mundo...

- Solar emeralds? – Amy ficava curiosa, mas logo voltava sua atenção a Tikal. – Quer dizer que estas...

- Sim. Não são as Chaos... E sim as Solar Emeralds! Do mundo de Blaze! Elas estavam chamando VOCÊ! – Tikal apontava para a ouriça, que se assustava.

- Eu também não entendi, mas... – Blaze retirava as esmeraldas que carregavam consigo. – Quando eu achei esta esmeralda, ela brilhou e me mostrou uma imagem sua, Amy! E estava com as sete jóias reunidas, e numa explosão, três sumiram! E as restantes ressoavam como se chamassem por alguém!

Neste momento algo inesperado ocorre. Amy perde seus sentidos, desmaiando. Ela começa a flutuar, abrindo seus braços, e um enorme brilho tomava conta de seus olhos. As esmeraldas que estavam com ela rodeiam seu corpo, atraindo as outras que estavam com Blaze. Elas circulam a ouriça por alguns segundos, e voltam a entrar no corpo dela, fazendo-a voltar a si.

- ... O que houve? – A garota se sentia um pouco tonta, enquanto Rouge e Cream se deixavam impressionar.

- Foi a prova que eu esperava! Amy, você é a reencarnação de minha mãe! - O comentário de Tikal fez um silêncio surgir, mas a equidna logo o quebrava. – Eu também não posso te dar todas as repostas agora, mas você deve vir comigo até a Ilha dos Anjos! Blaze, você também deve vir, pois sei que você também está envolvida em meu sonho! – Tikal se juntava a Rouge e Cream, que ainda estavam pasmadas. – E vocês duas também! Se as respostas que procuro forem as que estou pensando, vocês são peça fundamental para Amy poder completar sua jornada!

As meninas ficam em silêncio por um segundo, mas Rouge é a primeira a quebrá-lo...

- Vamos nessa, então!

- Ainda tenho muitas perguntas, Tikal, mas sei que elas serão respondidas em breve! – Blaze tocava o ombro de sua amiga, que dava as mãos as outras. Um Chaos Control era realizado, fazendo todas aparecerem numa floresta, com cogumelos do tamanho de uma casa...

Mudando o ângulo de visão, dentro da enorme construção de metal conhecida por Death Egg, Kiubi olhava um dos enormes monitores da sala de máquinas. Operava-o como quem acabara de receber uma nova informação, quando Valkirie aparecia de surpresa, junto de Sierra...

- E aí? A Storm quer um relatório! – A equidna cruzava seus braços, um pouco revoltada.

- Minha irmã acordou? – Kiubi se sentia animada com a notícia, e logo puxava vários papéis. – O lançamento foi um sucesso! A nave refletora logo atingirá a órbita do planeta, e poderá relfetir a luz do Sol a qualquer momento depois de atingir o ponto indicado!

- Eles são tão burros que deixaram a nave seguir em frente! Você é um gênio, Kiubi! – Sierra fazia um cafuné em sua irmã, que sorria bastante.

- Storm disse que o ritual precisa ser feito numa lua cheia, mas a próxima será apenas em um mês! O espelho da nave refletirá a luz do Sol diretamente na lua, assim teremos uma segunda lua cheia para aproveitar! – Kiubi olhava os papéis, voltando a seu posto. – Os Sonic Heroes se reuniram na floresta dos cogumelos, então será fácil mandar nosso exército atacar!

- Estou louca por um ataque, mas enquanto Storm estiver enfraquecida, precisaremos de tempo! – Sierra saia do lugar, seguida de Valkirie. – Vamos ver como ela está, e planejar nosso próximo passo!

Voltando as heróis, Sonic voltava a liderar o quarteto, já dentro dos limites de Mushroom Hill. Só pararam quando viram o que jamais esperariam encontrar naquele lugar...


	11. Chapter 11

Parte 10 – Super despertar...

- Amy? – Sonic ainda não acreditava no que via. Amy e as meninas estavam ali, logo a sua frente.

- Sonic! – Amy corria em encontro ao ouriço, que desesperado mal teve tempo de se proteger, sendo atropelado pela garota. Ambos estavam caídos no chão, com a ouriça em cima dele, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto – Eu estava morrendo de saudades! Nem te conto as novidades!

- Amy, sossega este fogo! Temos um assunto urgente aqui! – Rouge puxava a garota, que apenas com muito esforço aceitava se separar do azulado.

- Então, o que vocês fazem aqui? – Knuckles ia até Tikal, não escondendo sua curiosidade – Você mesmo disse que sua missão era em outro lugar!

- Sim, eu disse! Mas... – A garota parava de supetão – Tem mais alguém aqui!

A garota olhava ao redor, fazendo todos se reunirem. Tikal e Shadow ficavam de costas um para o outro, se concentrando... Todos adotaram postura defensiva, mas não podiam ver nenhum sinal de quem quer que fosse...

- São quatro pessoas... Não! São cinco! – Tikal ainda se mantinha concentrada, sendo completada por Shadow.

- Estão nas quatro direções cardeais... Sendo que há dois a leste!

Antes que pudessem atacar, as figuras saltam de onde estavam escondidas, para espanto de todos...

- O que está havendo nesta Ilha, Knuckles? – Um camaleão de coloração lilás aparecia. Seu chifre amarelado brilhava de modo estranho, enquanto observava tudo com calma. Ficava invisível algumas vezes, fato que deixou Blaze e Amy desconcertadas. – Vi robôs de Eggman por todo o lugar, ele não deveria ter sumido?

- Você é um péssimo guardião, Knuckles! – Um casal de abelhas voava circulando os heróis. Uma tinha um capacete de operário, vestindo uma jaqueta avermelhada. A outra tinha cabelos loiros e olhava em sinal de reprovação a sua companheira, que voava rindo à beça.

- Charmy, meu bem... Por favor, modos! Knuckles passou por muitas dificuldades, e reconheça que não fomos ajudar à tempo!

- Você tem razão, Safron! – Charmy Bee olhava Knuckles, que ainda estava curioso – Foi mal, cara! Mas estávamos tentando esconder os Super Anéis!

- Queríamos ter protegido sua esmeralda, mas não deu! – Um enorme crocodilo encarava os heróis, um pouco decepcionado. – havíamos mandando Mighty atrás de vocês, mas ele teve problemas mais urgentes a resolver... E Espio é uma força a ser considerada nesta Ilha, não quis perdê-lo! – O crocodilo apontava para o camaleão, que cruzava seus braços.

- Vector, é melhor não enrolarmos! – O camaleão apressava os outros, caminhando na direção de onde saiu. – É melhor levarmos logo este pessoal para a Hidden Palace! Vamos usar o portal que deixamos aqui!

- Mas como... – Tikal se assustava com o fato do camaleão estar convicto do que dizia, como se soubesse de tudo...

- Nunca duvide do poder de informação dos Chaotix! Não é, Knuckles meu velho? – Vector acenava para Knuckles, que sorria acenando de volta...

- Com certeza...

A caravana seguia por alguns momentos, até avistar algo que só podia ser visto como mau presságio: vários robôs estavam espalhados pela floresta, como se vasculhassem a área. Os Chaotix guiavam os Sonic Heroes até uma caverna mais afastada, onde não havia sinal de movimento...

- Certo... Alguém tem um plano? Aquele é o único caminho até o portal! – Vector falava enquanto passava algumas instruções a Charmy Bee, que saia em disparada.

- Não há outro jeito... Vamos ter de lutar! - Shadow cruzava seus braços, encostado numa das paredes do lugar.

- Vamos esperar Charmy voltar e decidir com calma! – Espio olhava o exterior da caverna, vendo o companheiro retornar.

- E aí? – Vector lançava um olhar pesado para o zangão, que continuava flutuando.

- São muitos! Não descobriram onde é o portal, mas não vai demorar! Estamos em muita gente, não dá pra passar com este pessoal todo sem chamar atenção!

- Então vamos atacar! – Sonic tomava a dianteira, ficando na entrada. – Tails! Knuckles! Shadow! Vocês três vêm comigo! A floresta dos cogumelos é grande, mas damos conta! – O ouriço olhava Amy, que respondia com um ar de curiosidade. – Amy... Posso contar com vocês e as meninas? Normalmente eu tentaria não te pôr numa missão assim, mas temos os Chaotix, então...

- Deixa com a gente! – Amy sorria para o ouriço, tranqüilizando-o. – Eu e as meninas damos um jeito na outra parte da floresta!

- Era o que eu queria ouvir...

- Cream, você vai ter uma missão aqui: Os Chaotix vão ter de encontrar o portal, posso deixar você com Safron? – Rouge olhava a garota abelha, que não entendia bem a ordem. – Princesa Safron, não é bom que se arrisque, então Cream será sua guarda - costas! Confie nela, pois eu também estou confiando! – O comentário fez o olhar de Cream brilhar.

- Bom, não tenho porque recusar... – A abelha cumprimentava Cream, que lhe abraçava sorrindo bastante animado.

- Isso vai poupar trabalho pra vocês, Chaotix! Assim podem se preocupar apenas com o portal!

- Interessante... – Vector olhava a morcega, com um olhar de aprovação. – Certo! A floresta possui duas seções, uma mais verde, e outra um pouco seca. O portal está no final da parte seca! Como a coelha está cuidando de Safron, as duas ficam aqui! Voltamos assim que tivermos tudo limpo! E boa sorte a todos!

Os Chaotix são os primeiros a saírem, chamando o máximo de atenção para si, deixando brecha para Sonic e os outros saírem por outro lado. Ele e Amy ficam lado a lado, vendo os Chaotix lutarem, do alto de uma pequena colina...

- Amy, você cuida do outro lado da floresta. Eu e os outros vamos cuidar da parte mais seca da floresta, deve haver mais robôs por lá! Vê se não se machuca!

- Você também não!

Os dois correm para direções opostas, sendo seguidos por seus parceiros. Sonic guia seu grupo por um caminho um pouco familiar para ele, que se lembra de quando explorou este lugar pela primeira vez... Via a grama aos poucos passar do verde vivo para um cinza mais sujo, onde percebeu que chegava na parte da floresta que queria. Via vários robôs alarmados devido ao estrondo causado pelos Chaotix, o que apenas animou os heróis. Sonic olhava seus parceiros, que já esperavam sua ordem...

- Dividir e conquistar, pessoal!

Sonic era o primeiro, usando seu Spin Dash para derrubar quantos robôs podia. Knuckles usava seu punho, não encontrando dificuldade alguma em derrotá-los. Shadow usava seu Chaos control, teleportando de um ponto a outro, fazendo os robôs destruírem a si mesmos na tentativa de acertá-lo. Tails fazia uma estratégia parecida, voando de modo rápido por entre seus oponentes... Não tardou até que todo o pelotão daquela área fosse derrotado.

- Isso foi fácil! – Sonic olhava seus amigos, num gesto de comemoração.

- Não baixem suas guardas ainda! Isso foi fácil demais! – Shadow se aproximava, ainda na defensiva.

- Sonic, olhe! – Tails chamava sua atenção ao alto, sem acreditar no que via...

Longe dali, Amy e as meninas continuavam atacando os eggbots. A luta seria complicada, se Blaze não estivesse com elas. Tikal também foi bastante útil, utilizando seus misteriosos poderes para paralisar os robôs, e ver Rouge dar o golpe final. As quatro estavam juntas, comemorando a vitória na luta, até Tikal quebrar a festa...

- E quanto a Cream? Ela está bem!

- Vamos até ela e Safron! – Amy corria, liderando o quarteto. Chegavam a caverna e viam Cream e Safron conversando, como se não estivesse acontecendo nada por ali...

- Meninas! – Cream corria ao encontro das garotas, seguida por Safron. O Chaotix chegavam em seguida, um tanto aliviados.

- Safron! – Charmy voava até sua companheira, enquanto Vector se aproximava das outras garotas.

- Caminho limpo! Vamos achar Sonic e os outros!

Todos seguiam pela floresta, com Amy liderando, apressada para ver seu "herói". Mas a decepção toma conta de seu rosto. Ela chega, e vê o quarteto Sonic parado, observado algo numa colina um pouco acima deles. Se assusta ao ver oito figuras estranhas, robóticas, paradas e observando cada herói. Um tinha o formato de uma libélula, com pequenos insetos mecânicos do mesmo formato circulando o mesmo, quatro ao todo. À sua direita, um robô quadrúpede, do formato de um cachorro, rosnava como se estranhasse os recém-chegados. Seguindo, podia-se ver, atrás dele, um enorme Dragão mecânico, num tom vermelho metálico, com detalhes de seu corpo esbranquiçado. Do lado do dragão, havia um robô do formato de um grifo, com asas nas suas costas, e um rosto de águia, que encarava os heróis de "nariz" empinado. Mas ainda assim, causava menos espanto que um enorme robô-morcego que estava ali, agindo como um vampiro intimidando sua vítima, usando as asas em suas costas como se fosse uma capa enrolada sobre seu tronco. Um enorme robô-tatu encarava os heróis, com mãos terminadas em garras do tamanho de enormes espadas, e uma carapaça espinhosa que em muito lembrava Sonic, e logo ao lado dele, uma linda garota felino, que tinha cabelos rosa longos, e um chicote preso a sua cintura. Vestia um pequeno conjunto de saia azul e colete branco, e olhava Amy num tom de sarcasmo. Mas, o que mais assustou todos, principalmente Amy, foi um ser que estava por trás de todos, que começou a flutuar, revelando sua aparência. Seus espinhos metálicos, um corpo arredondado, cheio de roldanas, e movimentos ágeis... A coloração azul-escuro demonstrava que queria ser igual a alguém dali, mas por um acaso em nada se parecia com o "original"... Amy se aproximava se Sonic, atrás de uma resposta...

- Sonic, ele é...

- Metal Sonic? Não... Metal Sonic tinha uma alma dentro de si! Se as Bad Girls realmente estão reaproveitando antigos projetos de Eggman... Aquele só pode ser...

- Mecha Sonic! – Knuckles completava a frase do ouriço, já em posição de ataque.

A garota – felina se aproxima de Mecha Sonic. Olha os heróis por alguns segundos, como se os estudasse, e sabia que eles estavam fazendo o mesmo. De longe, fez um gesto de cumprimento cínico, se pondo a falar...

- Eu sou Eidolon! Sou uma andróide construída pelas Bad Girls! Estes seres que estão vendo são os mais fortes exploradores que elas já criaram! Vocês têm sorte de estarmos com pressa, mas deixaremos vocês conhecerem um pouco de nosso poder!

Ela dá um comando e faz o robô-grifo dar um passo a frente. Ela fica ao seu lado, olhando os heróis de maneira despretenciosa...

- Eagle, eu deixo a honra de limpar a Ilha deste lixo! O que me diz?

- Será um prazer... – O robô empina ainda mais seu bico, como se tivesse nojo de ver seus oponentes.

- Que seja, boa sorte!

Os heróis tentam impedir a fuga dos outros inimigos, mas o robô-grifo dá uma enorme rajada de vento, fazendo todos caírem alguns metros para trás. Eagle pousa suavemente no chão, caminhando até seus inimigos, enquanto transformava sua mão esquerda num disparador...

- Ora, seu... – Knuckles é o primeiro a se levantar, correndo contra Eagle. Ele tenta um soco, mas um simples levantar de asas cria uma ventania forte o bastante para tirar o equidna do chão, fazendo-o bater numa pedra próxima.

- Isto ensina-te a respeitar a força alheia... – O robô apenas muda a direção do olhar, sem mudar a direção do rosto.

Sonic e Shadow tentaram um ataque combinado, Sonic usando seu Spin Dash, e Shadow usando um Chaos Spear como impulso para o ouriço azul. Eagle rebate o ataque com uma de suas asas, enquanto usava o disparador para criar um tornado imenso, arrastando Sonic e Shadow para longe, que caem bastante machucados. Amy e Tikal se levantavam, junto dos Chaotix e Blaze, partindo para a ofensiva, enquanto Rouge e Cream iam até os feridos. Tails ainda estava caído, e se levantava com muito esforço...

- Vai me pagar por Machucar o Sonic! – A ouriça rosada atacava num ímpeto de fúria, mas Eagle era rápido demais para a garota, alçando vôo, e criando um furação ao bater suas asas na hora de decolar. Ela e Tikal são jogadas para longe, batendo em algumas árvores próximas.

- Ok, Chaotix! Sobrou pra gente! Vamos lá! – Vector liderava Espio, Charmy, Safron e Blaze. O casal de abelhas tentavam ataques com os ferrões, mas foram vítimas fáceis para um novo tornado, disparado de modo certeiro. Espio ficava invisível, procurando uma brecha assim que este pousa, mas aparentemente Eagle conseguia ver o invisível, já que o atacava de maneira certeira, revidando com suas asas uma investida do camaleão. Vector tentou a força bruta assim que chegou na distância certa, acertando um soco no rosto do vilão...

- Vai pagar por isso... – Eagle ficava alguns segundos parado, ato que fez Vector suar frio, pois o robô sequer sentira o efeito do ataque. - ... Com sua vida! – Eagle fechava-se em suas asas, e ao abri-las, criava um tufão tão poderoso que fez não só ele, como também Blaze voarem longe, caindo inconscientes. – Com isto acabo com todos! – Eagle se virava, mas escutava um barulho de faíscas elétricas um pouco distante...

- Agora eu vou jogar no Hard! – Knuckles estava com o brilho rosado ao seu redor, usando as esmeraldas. Sua velocidade estava absurdamente mais alta, e atacar Eagle naquele estado era tarefa simples. Eagle alçava vôo, e usando o espaço aéreo, consegui evitar cada ataque do equidna. – Ah, traste! Ta achando que é assim? – Knuckles socava o ar, e a pressão exercida criava uma onda de energia que ia em direção a seu oponente, mas este usava seu disparador para criar uma corrente de ar, cancelando o efeito.

- Esqueceu que está em meu território, criatura insignificante? – O robô dispara um enorme tornado em direção aos feridos, fazendo Knuckles se usar como escudo, recebendo todo o impacto do golpe. Ele cai, inconsciente, enquanto as esmeraldas ficavam a seu redor. – Hmpf... Este é todo o poder do lendário guardião dos equidnas?

Sonic e Shadow despertavam, com a ajuda de Cream e Rouge. Eles correm até o equidna, retirando-o do alcance do inimigo, enquanto Sonic usava as esmeraldas para se transformar em Super Sonic.

- Shadow, ajude Rouge e Cream a tirar o pessoal daqui! Eu cuido daquela galinha! – Super Sonic disparava, acertando um gancho de esquerda em cheio, mas o golpe pouco foi sentido por Eagle...

- hmpf... O que um tinha de força, você tem de velocidade... Grande coisa! – O tom de desprezo nas palavras de Eagle fez Super Sonic se enfurecer ainda mais, atacando com tudo seu oponente. Todos os ataques tinham sucesso, mas por alguma razão, Eagle não recebia dano algum... – Você é outro ser desprezível!

- Vou te mostrar o desprezível aqui! – Super Sonic continuava seus ataques, enquanto Eagle se fechava novamente em suas asas, adotando postura defensiva. O ouriço dourado parava, já prevendo o que ia se suceder... – Sinto, mas não caio neste truque duas vezes!

Shadow olhava a luta de baixo, enquanto Cream ajudava Tails e se levantar...

- Você está bem? – A coelha se oferecia como apoio para o filhote de raposa, enquanto se aproximavam do ouriço negro.

- O que é aquela coisa? – O filhote perguntava, assustado.

- Esperava ouvir uma resposta de você! Nem Knuckles Nem Sonic conseguiram arranhar aquela coisa! – Neste momento Shadow via Sonic ser engolido em cheio por um tornado, caindo logo ao seu lado, destransformando-se...

- Desgraçado... – O ouriço ficava inconsciente, fazendo as esmeraldas saírem de seu corpo.

- O que acha que pode ser, Tails? – Shadow se mantinha calmo, mesmo sob a tensão que ficava no lugar.

- Provavelmente um dispositivo de defesa alto! Não é blindagem, por que não amassou! - Tails mostrava uma falsa calma, incapaz de enganar mesmo a garota ao qual se apoiava. – Deve ser uma barreira de energia, mas não sei onde está!

- Era tudo o que precisava saber! – Shadow invocava as esmeraldas, se transformando em Super Shadow. Teleportava-se até seu oponente, que ainda voava, como se fosse dono do lugar. – Você machucou meus amigos, está preparado para ser humilhado?

- Você se intitula a "forma de vida suprema", não é? – Eagle sequer olhava Shadow, num tom de escárnio. – Me parece mais um garotinho mimado!

- Vou te mostrar o "mimado"... – Shadow disparava várias Chaos Spears, que acertavam em cheio o alvo, deixando uma enorme nuvem de fumaça no céu. Quando esta cessa, Shadow se decepciona, pois seu oponente usara as asas como escudo, minimizando o dano.

- Se gosta de atacar de longe... Que tal isto? – Eagle cria outro tornado, mas Shadow teleporta no último momento, escapando ileso.

- Tomara que Tails esteja certo... – Shadow parte para o combate corpo a corpo, procurando alguma brecha no corpo de Eagle que denunciasse seu sistema de defesa. Ambos ficam distantes novamente um do outro, enquanto Shadow sorria de maneira inocente. – A luta terminou! Mesmo que eu não o derrote, Tails o fará!

- Aquele bebê - raposa? Impossível! O que o faz acreditar?

- Eu descobri seu ponto fraco... – Shadow utiliza seu Chaos Blast, criando uma explosão de energia tão intensa que faz o robô-grifo se acertado em cheio, caindo no chão como se tivesse um curto-circuito. Shadow pousava, destransformando-se por causa do gasto de energia, se aproximando do oponente. – Uma explosão deste nível consumiu minhas forças, mas acabou com seu sistema de absorção de dano! Admita, acabou!

- Miserável! – Eagle ataca de maneira veloz, fazendo Shadow voar em direção a Tails, que se abaixa, num gesto de defesa. O ouriço negro cai no chão, sendo arrastado por alguns metros, até parar, totalmente inconsciente. As esmeraldas saiam de seu corpo, ficando próximas a ele.

- Para trás, Cream! – Tails ficava a frente da garota, vendo Eagle se aproximar do casal...

- E então... Como pretende me derrotar, bebê-raposa? – O grifo olhava do alto, como que vê um par de insetos – Derrotei todos os seus amigos, acabar com você não seria trabalho algum... Mas por alguma razão mestra Kiubi tem certo interesse em você! Deu ordens explícitas de que você deveria ser levado com vida até ela! – Eagle rapidamente ataca o filhote, segurando-o pelo pescoço – Não me interessa o que ela quer, ordens são ordens...

- Tails! – Cream tenta atacar, mas é acertada em cheio por uma rajada de vento, caindo ao lado de Amy.

Eagle arremessava Tails ao longe, que caia ao lado de Shadow. O grifo olhava de longe vendo o filhote se levantar, e estranho o olhar de fúria lançado por ele...

- Deseja lutar? Quer ter o mesmo destino que seus amigos? Saiba bem que, se eu usar minha ventania aqui, posso matar a todos! – As palavras fizeram Tails engolir esta hipótese em seco, fazendo-o baixar a cabeça. – Traga as esmeraldas até mim, e se entregue!

O filhote mantinha sua cabeça baixa, tentando manter seu controle. A imagem de seus amigos machucados pairava em sua mente, perturbando-o mais do que qualquer outra coisa... Estava-se sentindo impotente, sem nenhuma idéia em mente, sobre o que (ou como) fazer para derrotar aquele inimigo. Mesmo seu sistema de absorção de danos ter sido destruído por Shadow, não conseguia infligir dano algum a ele, mesmo a muito custo... Eagle era mais rápido, mais forte, consideravelmente mais resistente... Estava a um passo de se entregar, para poder salvar seus amigos... Lutar ali era inútil... Tails fechava seus olhos, enfurecido consigo mesmo. A raiva que sentia por não poder fazer jus a confiança depositada por Shadow, somava-se a raiva sentida por ver seus amigos caídos, além da raiva de Eagle, que, com seu comportamento arrogante, conseguia destruir seu espírito... Sua raiva misturava-se a outras emoções, dificultando ainda mais sua capacidade de raciocínio... Era como se o verdadeiro caos invadisse sua mente, sussurrando ações desesperadas, praticamente suicidas, tentando fugir da hipótese de se render...

Eagle olhava aquele filhote por cima de seu bico, ainda esperando sua resposta. Sua vontade era de apagá-lo de vez, mas sua criadora ordenou-o que o levasse com vida até ela, caso tivesse a chance. Poderia bem desacordá-lo, e usar a desculpa "Fui forçado a fazer isso"... Mas sua criadora era muito esperta, descobrir a farsas seria fácil, e a punição uma das poucas coisas ao qual temia... Mas o que mais frustava-o era o fato do filhote tremer, com as esmeraldas em volta do mesmo, como se o medo e a raiva se misturassem em um único sentimento... Os níveis de energia emanados por ele começaram a subir de forma preocupantes... Preocupantes até demais para um mísero filhote...

- O que está pretendendo, moleque? – Eagle partia para um ataque corpo a corpo, coma a intenção de desacordá-lo antes do pior... Mas Tails o pára, segurando sua mão. – Mas... Como?

- Você... – O filhote balbuciava aquelas palavras. Seu olhar estava opaco, como se sua consciência tivesse abandonado-o... Segurava a mão de Eagle com tanta força, que partes da mesma começavam a se soltar, para desespero de seu oponente.

- Seu... – Eagle conseguia sob muito esforço se soltar, alçando vôo em seguida. Via o filhote olhá-lo de modo estranho, sem sequer sem importar com qualquer coisa... – Ficou louco pela raiva? Pois bem... Vou mostrar-lhe o preço desta loucura...

Eagle lançava seu tornado, mirando precisamente no filhote. A rajada era tão intensa que até mesmo seu lançador fora jogado alguns metros na direção oposta, mas isso não importava... Aquele tolo ia pagar por tê-lo danificado, justo a Eagle, que se considerava a obra máxima da robótica... Mas ele apenas se decepcionava... Mesmo aquela distância, pôde ouvir o berro do filhote, que cancelava o tornado, comos e não fosse nada!

- Impossível! De onde este filhote tirou energia para tamanho feito? – O grifo pousava, tentando descobrir a causa daquilo. Olhava em volta, e ao ver sete globos luminosos circulando o mesmo, entendeu o que se passava... – Esmeraldas do Caos... Então é disso que tira seu poder, não? Mas você não deveria poder usá-las...

- Você... – Tails olhava novamente Eagle, movendo-se de maneira absurdamente rápida. Acertava o braço que continha o disparador de ventos, destruindo-o com uma enorme facilidade, para espanto de seu inimigo, que apenas pôde tomar ações defensivas, fechando-se dentro de suas asas, contra as novas investidas, que ficavam cada vez mais violentas.

Sonic voltava a si... Sua cabeça doía como nunca, mas isso não o impediu de se levantar. Tinha ferimentos por todo o corpo, mas o que mais lhe preocupou foi ver Amy caída, um pouco distante. Foi ao encalço da garota, ajudando-a a se levantar, e se espantava ao ver um rastro dourado atingir Eagle por todos os lados...

- Será Shadow? – O ouriço se indagava, enquanto acordava Amy. – Ei, Amy! Não é hora de cochilos! Vamos ajudar os outros!

- ... – Amy reabria seus olhos, e teve tempo apenas de guardar se martelo. Acordou Tikal, Blaze, Rouge e Cream, a foram acordar os Chaotix. – Vocês estão bem? - Todos respondiam afirmativamente, mas se espantavam ao ver Eagle ser atacado de maneira violenta, sem sequer ter chance de revidar.

Sonic ia até Knuckles, e se assustava ao ver Shadow caído, um pouco próximo!

- Se não é Shadow... – Sonic se virava, não acreditando em quem estaria atacando, mas logo se recupera e acorda Knuckles. – Ei, acorda aí, ô bela adormecida!

Knuckles reabria seus olhos, e a primeira coisa que via era o ataque incessante...

- WOW! Mas quem...

- É Tails! Só pode ser ele... Eu acho... – Sonic respondia, ainda teimando em acreditar nas próprias palavras, embora gostasse de saber daquilo...

Eagle apenas continuava se defendendo, até que o ataque pára. Ele reabre suas asas, e vê Tails encarando-o de maneira séria, embora fosse impossível determinar para onde realmente o filhote estava olhando. O grifo via o mesmo envolto numa aura dourada, e o reflexo de nove caudas, por um segundo, apareceu diante dele, mas o robô achou ser apenas defeito em seu sistema de visão...

- Cansou? Então acho que é a minha vez de atacar! – Eagle investia com tudo, mas via o filhote sumir de repente.

- Você... – Tails reaparecia por detrás do robô, e acertava um ataque giratório, arrancando as asas do mesmo. Eagle se deixava espantar com a cena, mas este foi seu último erro. Tails atravessara o corpo do mesmo, fazendo-o explodir. Caminhava até Sonic, logo depois de vê-lo em pé novamente. Sonic olhava-o de maneira assustada, pois o olhar de Tails não permitia dizer o que o filhote sentia, passando um turbilhão de sentimentos de maneira tão rápida e intensa, que Sonic sentiu-se confuso por olhar para ele mais que alguns segundos...

- Tails... O que houve? – O ouriço pousava a mão sobre seu amigo, que sorria, chorando em seguida...

- ... Sonic... – O filhote desmaiava, soltando as esmeraldas que estavam dentro de seu corpo.

Todos se aproximavam, vendo Sonic carregar o filhote nos braços. Cream tentou ajudar, mas Sonic a tranqüilizava, dizendo que em breve ele acordaria. Ele deixa o filhote repousar alguns instantes, encostado em um dos cogumelos gigantes que existiam ali, até que o mesmo acordava...

-... – Tails se levantava, e foi atropelado por Cream. Os espectadores viam a cena, e compararam-na com a de Amy, quase que de imediato...

- Tails! Você ta legal? – A garota abraçava firme o filhote, que respondia do mesmo jeito.

- To, sim, valeu... Eagle foi derrotado? – Um gesto afirmativo da coelha fez o filhote se acalmar de forma definitiva. Ele a soltava e caminhava até seus amigos, e via Shadow se aproximar. – Consegui, Shadow! Do jeito que você disse!

Shadow não dizia nada, aplicando um tapa com as costas de sua mão no rosto do filhote...


	12. Chapter 12

Parte 11 – Fortaleza indestrutível...

Todos olhavam a cena que acabara de ocorrer. Tails ficava sem entender o que se passava, e por que fora esbofeteado daquela maneira. Sonic se aproxima de Shadow, revoltado...

- Por que fez isso? O que deu em você? – Sonic por pouco não pulava em cima do ouriço negro, que sequer esboçava qualquer reação.

- Primeiro de tudo, ele é o culpado! – Shadow se virava para Tails, que o encarava um pouco nervoso. – O que deu em você? Queria se matar?

- Explica o que quer dizer, Shadow! Também fiquei boiando aqui! - Knuckles se aproximava, ficando ao lado do filhote de raposa.

- Vou fazer duas perguntas que os farão entender em breve... Primeiro: Knuckles... O que se é necessário para poder controlar as esmeraldas?

- Isso é fácil... Elas ampliam a força do usuário em larga escala, isso sem contar em vários outros efeitos... Mas se o usuário não tiver uma resistência física no mínimo regular, elas têm efeito reverso... A pessoa não agüentaria tanto poder e seria engolida por ela! – Knuckles falava orgulhoso, mas logo voltava ao assunto. – E o que isso tem a ver com Tails?

- Tails, apesar de um garoto, passou por muitas dificuldades em um período muito curto de tempo... – Shadow encarava o filhote, logo depois voltando o olhar aos outros. – Sua resistência física provavelmente está tão boa quanto a minha ou a sua! – Shadow olhava Knuckles, que começava a entender aonde Shadow queria chegar... – Mas... Qual o outro ponto necessário para se poder executar um Controle do Chaos?

- Crença! – Sonic caminhava, já entendendo o que Shadow queria dizer. – "Chaos é poder, enriquecido pelo coração!" Escutava bastante Tikal dizer isso... Um dos motivos do poder das esmeraldas mudar de pessoa para pessoa, é que ele depende da crença que se tem nele! – Só então Sonic se lembrava de algo sobre suas aventuras anteriores...

- Isso explica por que minha super-forma parecer muito com a do Sonic!- Tails agora tinha uma lembrança... Ao ver Sonic transformar-se em Super Sonic pela primeira vez, desejava também poder se transformar, para acompanhar seu herói em suas aventuras... Acreditava nisso com força o bastante para realizar seu sonho, ao ver as Super Esmeraldas pela primeira vez... – Mas eu ainda não entendi, Shadow! O que isso quer dizer?

- As esmeraldas podem amplificar os sentimentos do seu coração! Não é a toa que meu poder se chama "Controle do Chaos!" Quando você acessou aquela "transformação", seu corpo estava preparado, mas sua mente e seu coração não! Isso pode ser suicido! Não foi você que controlou as esmeraldas, foram elas que te controlaram!

Tails escutava aquelas palavras, um pouco decepcionado. Achava que estava aprendendo a usar os poderes que, aos poucos, ia recebendo, mas, ao ver que não podia nem ajudar a si mesmo... Seu olhar estava trêmulo, até ver a mão do ouriço negro estendida a ele...

- É por isso que vamos ajudá-lo a doutrinar corpo e mente! – Todos se espantavam com a ação do ouriço.

- Valeu! – Tails segurava a mão de Shadow, até Knuckles e Sonic se aproximarem.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, que se depender da gente você fica profissional em pouco tempo! – Knuckles falava em tom de professor, não empolgando ninguém.

- Estamos com você, Tails! - Sonic reavivava a auto-confiança o filhote, enquanto Charmy se aproximava.

- Vamos logo! Não vai demorar até outros robôs aparecerem!

Os Chaotix lideravam a caravana, até chegar numa gruta escondida entre os cogumelos gigantes. Tikal já reconhecia o lugar, sentindo-se em casa. Após o último integrante ter entrado, todos viram o Anel de força flutuando e girando bem a sua frente...

- Nosso trabalho termina aqui! – Vector cruzava os braços, orgulhoso. – Eu e o restante dos Chaotix vamos vasculhar a Ilha atrás de outros robôs! Este é nosso lar também, e vamos protegê-lo!

- Obrigado a todos! – Tikal cumprimentava os Chaotix, como se falasse por todos.

Os heróis se preparavam para se teleportar, mas escutavam um barulho enorme, vindo do céu. Ao saírem da gruta, viam uma enorme aeronave sobrevoando os céus da colina dos cogumelos, de onde saíam inúmeros robôs. A aeronave voava lentamente, como se o tempo estivesse a seu favor e parava ao lado de uma montanha próxima...

- Droga! Chaotix! Ao ataque! – Vector liderava seus amigos, enquanto Sonic olhava as meninas.

- Amy! Você e as meninas vão na frente! – Sonic segurava as esmeraldas, e entregava as meninas. – Cuidem das jóias!

- Mas... – Tikal fica por um segundo sem entender, até "adivinhar" os pensamentos do ouriço. – As Super Esmeraldas...

- Vai ser mais fácil se as esmeraldas estiverem em seu devido lugar! Tails, Knuckles, Shadow! Vamos nessa!

Os quatro saem em disparada, já vendo os Chaotix atacando os robôs, abrindo passagem. Os quatro heróis subiam a montanha, usando o impulso dado da velocidade ao qual desempenhavam para saltar até a enorme nave. Shadow usava seu teleporte e fazia sua equipe pousar suavemente no chão da nave. Hélices enormes giravam, impulsionando o veículo para cima, enquanto pequenos robôs vinham de encontro a eles.

- Isso vai ser bom pra aquecer! – Sonic preparava-se para atacar, mas Tails o segurava.

- Por aqui, todos! – Tails saia correndo em uma direção aleatória, enquanto os outros três o seguiam institivamente.

- Ei, Tails, o que é isso? Eu sou o aperreado aqui! – Sonic ficava lado a lado com o filhote, curioso.

- Se lutarmos agora poderemos destruir a colina dos cogumelos! Temos de levar a nave para o deserto!

- Bem pensado! Mas sabe para onde está indo? – Shadow olhava o filhote, um pouco inseguro.

- É aí que fico com medo... Eu sei com total precisão!

Os outros ficam em silêncio sem entender o comentário, enquanto Tails encontrava uma parede falsa no meio das hélices. O interior da nave mais parecia uma fortaleza, onde robôs operavam um enorme motor, aparentemente sem notar a presença dos heróis.

- Entramos, e agora? – Knuckles olhava Tails, esperando uma resposta.

- A sala de comando é logo acima. Os robôs são operários e não tem função de combate, talvez para não corromper o sistema de navegação! Mas o sistema de defesa interna deve ser casca-grossa!

Shadow observava o filhote olhar sério o ambiente, como se tudo fosse familiar a ele...

- Como sabe disso? – O ouriço negro se deixava impressionar, voltando a estudar o ambiente.

- Esse é o problema... O conhecimento apenas aparece na minha mente! – O filhote se ajoelha, pondo as mãos na cabeça – Parece até que fui eu que fiz a nave! – O filhote sentia suas mãos trêmulas, como se sua sanidade mental estivesse partindo – O que está havendo?

- Calma, Tails! O melhor a fazermos é usar isto a nosso favor! Shadow! Leve tails até a sala de comando e vejam o que conseguem! Eu e Knuckles vamos pôr esta banheira à baixo! – Sonic era seguido por Knuckles, enquanto Shadow ajudava Tails a se levantar.

- O que acha que deve ser? – Knuckles corria logo atrás de Sonic, que ficava sério.

- Não sei, mas não duvido ter o dedo das Bad Girls nisso...

Os dois chegavam até o motor, e não foi problema derrubar os operários, fato que fez ambos estranharem. O sistema de segurança era ativado, mas não passava de lasers que em poucos segundos foi desativado "ao estilo Knuckles". Ambos se entreolhavam, ainda sem entender...

- Isto está fácil demais... – Sonic olhava ao redor. Sua intuição estava mordendo sua orelha com mais força que o comum.

- É como se estivessem esperando a gente... – Knuckles olhava ao redor, até seus instintos serem respondidos. Ao longe, uma criatura caminhava até eles. Seu corpo avermelhado e as feições draconianas, misturadas em vários aparatos cibernéticos logo se fizeram revelar. O ser os encarava, com um misto de excitação e fúria...

- Finalmente eu vou ter uma chance de enfrentá-los! – O robô ficava em posição de ataque, sendo seguido por Sonic e Knuckles – Não sabem o quanto esperei por este momento!

Sonic e Knuckles se entreolham, sem entender a ação de seu oponente...

Na sala de comando, Shadow via a luta se iniciar, através de uma de suas janelas, mas era incapaz de dizer com precisão quem estava levando a melhor. Ele via Tails mexer no sistema de comando da nave, manobrando co curso dela com uma maestria que não podia ser explicada. Ao receber a confirmação que a nave já estava em curso para o deserto, tentou ir de encontro aos dois amigos no andar de baixo, mas o filhote o interrompeu...

- Não ainda. Aqui existe um computador, com conexão a internet, que mancada. Eu vou tentar invadir o sistema das Bad Girls na Death Egg, mas muito provavelmente não conseguirei sem acionar o sistema de proteção, alarmando todos os robôs. Se isso ocorrer, você vai ter de dar conta do que aparecer aqui.

- Sem problemas, por um segundo achei que você realmente fosse pedir algo difícil...

Shadow observava Tails mexer em um dos computadores, sem deixar de observar como Sonic e Knuckles estavam lidando com seu oponente, através de um dos monitores da sala... Aparentemente a luta estava equilibrada, mas isso preocupava Shadow, pois uma luta equilibrada em um 2vs.1 implicava dizer que o oponente era mais difícil do que se imaginava...

Sonic e Knuckles estavam travando um combate árduo contra o novo robô, que tinha técnicas de combate invejáveis. Rebatia os socos de Knuckles com murros secos, lembrando técnicas de karatê, enquanto usava as pernas, numa voadora giratória para anular os spin dashs de Sonic, tornando-os dois parceiros se entreolhavam, sem acreditar que o oponente era duro na queda...

- Isso é emocionante, muito emocionante! – O robô-dragão fechava seu punho, demonstrando total empolgação. – Eu, o grande Ryu, mestre em todas as artes marciais, finalmente tenho adversários dignos de receber todos os meus poderes... Estão prontos pra festa?

O dragão juntava suas mãos, encolhendo-se e movendo sua coluna para trás...

- Shinku...

Sonic e Knuckles tentavam entender o que ele estava armando... Puderam ver que em suas mãos começaram a aparecer chamas, e logo estavam ganhando tamanho, o suficiente para fazê-los começa r a se mover pouco antes do dragão esticar suas mãos para frente, no intuito de dispará-las...

- HADOUKEEEEENNNNN! – Uma enorme rajada de fogo se seguia, causando um enorme buraco na fuselagem da nave, mais ao longe...

- Ó o cara... Todo esquentadinho... – Sonic olhava o estrago feito, se virando a ponto de ver Ryu já em distância corpo a corpo dele, agachado. Ele socava o queixo de Sonic, que voava alto, num gancho de direita enquanto saltava...

- SHORYUKEN! – gritava o dragão, enquanto acertava o soco em Sonic, que caia vários a metros de distância, quase perto do buraco criado pelo ataque anterior...

Knuckles tentava se aproximar por trás, mas quando chegar numa distância apropriada, Ryu se virava, saltando e esticando sua perna esquerda, deixando a direnta apontando para baixo. Ele girava em direção,a Knuckles rapidamente, errando o equidna por muito pouco.

- SHINKU TATSUMAKI SENPUKIAKU! – O grito do robô logo chamou a atenção do Knuckles, que tentava decifrar aquele enigma...

- Mãe de quem? Vai xingar a mãe dos outros notra freguesia! – Knuckles agarrava o braço de Ryu, arremessando-o para onde Sonic estava, que neste momento aplicava um Spin Dash com todo orgulho, arremesando Ryu de volta a Knuckles...

- Vocês são oponentes formidáveis... Um dragão como eu não poderia experimentar gosto melhor em um combate como...

Neste momento ouve-se um baque abafado, e um barulho de circuitos sendo quebrados. Ryu olhava seu próprio peito, vendo uma enorme mão atravessada nele. Knuckles retirava seu punho, sorrindo bastante...

- Dragão? VOCÊ NÃO É DRAGÃO NÃO, SEU ZERO-UM! TIRA ESSA ROUPA QUE TU É UM CALANGO! – Knuckles se preparava para dar outra investida, mas Ryu se esquivava com facilidade, como se ter um buraco no meio do corpo fosse menos que um incômodo.

- Eu nasci pra lutar, meu corpo irá lutar! Eu nasci para buscar o mais forte! Acham mesmo que um arranhão superficial destes vai me deter?

- Knuckles, esse cara é masoquista... – Sonic alcançava o amigo, ainda impressionado com a resistência do oponente.

- Deixa comigo, ele cai no próximo ataque... Ô LAGARTIXINHA? QUE TAL UM DESAFIO, EU E VOCÊ? – Ele atraia a atenção de Ryu, que se mostrava totalmente apto a escutá-lo – UMA INVESTIDA, UM CONTRA O OUTRO, GANHA QUEM SAIR VIVO!

Ryu se posicionava a uma certa distância, como quem aceitava o desafio calado. Os dois começavam a se concentrar, deixando Sonic nervoso...

- Eu vou também...

- Vai é ficar aí comportadinho, senão eu derrubo tu e ele. – O olhar em fúria de Knuckles faz Sonic perceber que tentar contrariá-lo não é a mais esperta das idéias.

Knuckles se encolhia, como se estivesse se concentrando. Puxava seu punho direito pra trás, como quem estivesse reunindo energia. Ryu começava a correr, enquanto Sonic recuava, curioso para ver s]o que Knuckles estava planejando. O robô-dragão deixava suas mãos inflamarem, indicando que estava indo dar o ataque derradeiro, mas naquele momento Knuckles tinha outra idéia...

- GALATICA PHANTOOOOOOOOMMMMM! – Knuckles dava apenas um único soco, que pôde ser ouvido mesmo de Mushroom Hill. Amy e as outras olhavam na direção da nave, tentando entender o que houve... Dentro da mesma, Sonic viu algo que, como poucas coisas, ficaram marcadas até em sua alma. O soco que Knuckles aplicou tinha tanta potência, que conseguiu reduzir aquele robô que pouco se intimidou com o dano anterior a uma pilha de parafusos, porcas e fios, com chips partidos em todas as direções. Ele ainda pôde ver uma rajada de ar, no formato do punho do equidna, continuar se deslocando, atingindo em cheio a parede da nave, criando uma cratera ainda maior que a que Ryu tinha feito em sem primeiro ataque...

Shadow tinha derubado o último robô. Não esperava que o sistema de hack feito por Tails tivesse um efeito tão adverso. Todos os robôs da nave entraram em pane, ativando um frenesi que por pouco não foi fatal aos dois...

- E aí, finalmente conseguiu invadir os sistema da Death Egg? – Shadow limpava os punhos, olhando o trabalho do filhote.

- Sim, e o que descobri não é nada agradável...

Um grande estrondo era sentido, e um alarme soava, deixando Tails nervoso. O computador que estava operando se desliga, fazendo-o sair correndo junto com Shadow.

- O que houve? – Shadow perguntava, acelerando e fazendo Tails seguí-lo pelo vácuo.

- A nave está caindo. Temos de ir ao encontro de Sonic e Knuckles agora!

Os dois correm, chegando onde estavam Sonic e Knuckles, este último coçando sua mão direita. Os quatro se entreolhavam por poucos segundos, até Tails tomar a palavra...

- Vamos ter de pular, a nave está desestabilizada. Quando eu hackeei o sistema da Death Egg, acabei colocando em curto todos os robôs daqui. Não sobrou nenhum para manter esta geringonça no ar!

- Vamos usar a porta de emergência que Knuckles gentilmente criou pra gente! – Sonic seguia para o enorme buraco, enquanto Shadow e Tails se assustavam ao ver o tamanho da saída que Knuckles "gentilmente criou"...

Os quatro saltam, enquanto a grande nave afundava nas areias de um imenso deserto, mas sua aterrissagem não foi feliz. A onda de choque causada pela explosão da mesma fez os quatro serem arremessados em locais distantes uns dos outros, sendo espalhados naquele mar de areia vitrificante...


	13. Chapter 13

Parte 12 – Seja bem vinda, sentimos sua falta...

Knuckles sentia dores em todo o corpo. A duna a qual tinha caído era macia, mas nem por isso segura. Teve sorte por sentir que não tinha quebrado nenhum osso, mas temia pelos amigos. Seus olhos se abriam com dificuldade, devido ao cansaço, e a claridade do local. Ele via algo que mais lembrava uma silhueta feminina, acima de si mesmo. Tinha espinhos alaranjados, ajustado atrás da cabeça graças a uma enorme tiara preta, com um símbolo rosado claro desenhado em seu centro. Sua roupa preta aparentava estar em contraste naquele deserto semi interminável, mas aquele olhar misterioso tirou Knuckles imediatamente do torpor em que se encontrava, jamais esperando encontrar quem estava em sua frente...

- SHADE? O que faz aqui? Eu achei que nunca mais nos veríamos!

- Bom... – A equidna fitava seu olhar nos olhos de Knuckles, que ainda tentava acreditar que era a amiga quem estava ali na sua frente. - ... Faz um tempo, eu passei todo ele pensando... Em você, no Sonic e nos outros... Acho que bateu uma saudade. Você, mais do que todos, ganhou o meu respeito, pois depois que parti eu estudei sobre você, conheci seu passado. EU sei o que é passar uma vida isolada, não sabendo o que é ter amidos em quem se pode confiar. Eu queria ser egoísta e fazer um pedido...

- Bom, apesar da situação está ruim na ilha, não tenho por quê não escutar uma amiga. O que posso fazer por você?

- Eu queria passar uns tempos nesta ilha, com você. Queria conhecer um pouco seu mundo, de perto.

Knuckles colocava a mão no ombro dela, com um rosto sereno...

- Nem precisava pedir, Shade. Você é da família! Mas agora é a minha vez de pedir algo egoísta...

- Apenas me diga. Eu farei o que puder.

- Sonic, Tails e Shadow estão perdidos no deserto. Nós caímos em locais diferentes do deserto, e tenho medo que eles possam estar em perigo. Eu temo pela segurança deles, pois a ilha está sendo atacada. Preciso de sua ajuda mais do que nunca!

- Conte comigo! – A equidna mexia em seu bracelete, mostrando uma tela holográfica onde uma linha avermelhada se mexia freneticamente. – Por sorte eu guardei o DNA de vocês, para ser mais fácil rastreá-los. Me siga!

Shade corria rápido, sendo seguida por Knuckles de perto.

Longe dali, perto de algumas pirâmides, um filhote de raposa terminava a árdua tarefa de retirar areia de seus pêlos. Tails olhava em volta, sabendo que estava só, de novo. Ele caminhava por alguns minutos, não reconhecendo mais o local onde estava...

- É normal desertos mudarem assim, devido a sua areia... – Pensava alto, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, especialmente os que envolviam os dados coletados da Death Egg. Se eles estavam certos, a situação era inda mais grave. Ele se sentia em um jogo de xadrez, onde cada novo movimento que eles faziam pareciam previstos, e contra-atacados imediatamente. Mas agora ele estava na dianteira, pois com as informações em sua mente, calcula o padrão delas, e definir uma nova estratégia seria mais do que fácil...

Os pensamentos do filhote foram cortados quando uma rajada de energia acerta um pequeno monte de areia logo ao seu lado, fazendo-o cair no chão, enchendo seu pelo de areia novamente. Ele procurava ver de onde havia saído aquele disparo, ao ver uma nave de formato oval, bastante familiar a ele. Dela descia uma felina de pelos rosados, vestindo um uniforme colegial padrão japonês, com uma saia mais curta que o normal, e uma cauda animada, balançando inquietamente. Tails aproveitava este tempo para se levantar, enquanto notava que a gata era bastante curvilínea, a ponto de disputar com Rouge em muitos aspectos. A garota se movia de maneira sensual, querendo total atenção para si, e conseguindo...

- Kitty. Eu sei quem você é, uma das exploradoras feitas por Kiubi. – Tails começava a pensar na história do desodorante que Knuckles havia lhe mencionado, pois dentre todos os exploradores que atacaram sua equipe, apenas as meninas optavam por tê-lo como oponente.

- Rrrawwwrrr... – A garota ronronava, se aproximando de Tails. Ela permanecia sem dizer uma única palavra, até estar bem perto dele, olhando-o de cima a baixo. – É tão fofinho... Eu podeira pegar o Sonic ou o Shadow, mas você tem cara de quem sabe o que vai fazer... Tão inocentezinho... Eu vou adorar lhe ensinar muitos truques...

Tails não entendia nada do que ela falava, até que ela encosta seu rosto em sua bochecha. Ela simplesmente o lambe, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos. Ela forçava um decote em sua roupa, exibindo parte de seu busto ao filhote, que tentava não perder a concentração, mantendo seu olhar fora do alcance dela...

- Que foi? Eu sou uma andróide, mas "eles" são tão macios, e grandes, como um par de verdade... – Ela acariciava o próprio busto, fazendo Tails virar seu rosto. Ele entrava em posição defensiva, esperando que ela aproveitasse que tinha perdido seu foco para atacar, mas a garota mal se movia, ainda tentando se exibir – Ei, não tem graça se você não olhar...

- Eu quero saber o que diabos você quer, afinal? – Tails demonstrava certo constrangimento em suas palavras, se sentindo assediado.

- O que eu quero? Bom... – A garota encostava a ponta de seus dedos indicadores um no outros repetidamente, como se estivesse insegura. – Mestra Kiubi me criou usando seus próprios dados, para que eu fizesse você se apaixonar por ela... Mas aconteceu o contrário, eu me apaixonei por você... E, bom... Mestra Kiubi ainda tem a mentalidade de uma criança de 7 anos... E eu, por causa dos dados que recebi, tanto dela quanto de Storm e Valkyrie, tenho uma mentalidade mais "madura"... E acabei querendo você... Até demais...

Kitty abraçava Tails, Que por alguma razão havia perdido a vontade de reagir. Ela se sentava perto de uma duna, que servia de "escudo" para um sol poente, deixando o céu alaranjado naquele momento. A sombra era suave, e logo que ela se ajeita no chão, chama Tails que acaba sentando em seu colo, com sua cabeça repousando em no busto de Kitty, que fazia carinho na orelha do filhote de raposa...

- Eu não quero lutar, apenas fique comigo, e tudo ficará bem... Descanse, você está muito cansado...

Tails acabava dormindo, e tendo um sonho, ao qual sua mãe, embora estivesse com o rosto turvo, incapaz de descrevê-lo, embalava seu filhote, cantando uma doce melodia, fazendo-o se sentir totalmente seguro...

Sonic corria por um mar de areia, se sentindo perdido. Ele olhava em volta, preocupado. O céu estava com um tom alaranjado, e já havia se passado bastante tempo desde que caíram da fortaleza voadora. Estava esperando um ataque surpresa, vindo de todos os lados, mas até agora nada. E o pior, nem sinal de seus amigos, fato que o deixava ainda mais ansioso, pois se eles estivessem em combate, temia não poder chegar a tempo para ajudá-los. Seus pensamentos são cortados quando um vulto surge, literalmente do nada, a sua frente, fazendo-o dar um Spin Dash, que fora igualmente repelido por um ataque idêntico! Ele olha a figura que aparecia a sua frente, uma ouriça rosada, do mesmo tom de Amy Rose, mas com espinhos ainda mais longos, com rajadas avermelhadas que lembravam as de Shadow. Seu corpo escultural fizeram Sonic logo ver que, por sorte, não era um inimigo, mas por azar, era a última pessoa que ele queria ver naquela hora...

- Star, o que faz aqui? Finalmente passou no teste dos Chaotix?

- Fala como se eu, Star the hedgehog, fosse reprovar nas brincadeiras de criança que os Chaotix chamam de teste. – A garota ajeitava seus cabelos por cima dos espinhos, se livrando um pouco do calor. – Eu vim lhe passar dados importantes. Uma guerra está eclodindo aqui, e os Chaotix estão requisitando todos que podem. Eu e minha divisão estamos cuidando do deserto, prevenindo que os eggbots tentem roubar os super anéis de energia. Estão todos a salvo.

- Bom ouvir, mas o que eu quero é encontrar Tails e os outros. Ele, Knuckles e Shadow estão perdidos no deserto, e tenho de encontrá-los rápido! – Sonic se preparava para correr, mas Star o detinha.

- Calma. Se você correr aleatoriamente, só ficará ainda mais perdido. Eu sei onde Shadow caiu, e precisará de ajuda. Vamos até ele primeiro.

Sonic ficava um pouco incerto, pois era clara que sua preocupação maior era achar seu quase irmão, Tails. Mas naquele momento, ter Shadow como suporte era uma ajuda bem vinda...

- Ok, me mostre o caminho!

Longe dali, dentro de uma das muitas pirâmides do deserto de Sandopolis, Shadow saia de um escombro de grandes pedras, olhando para o céu. Em uma única missão, fora soterrado duas vezes, de maneiras bem semelhantes, e estava se sentindo aborrecido com isso. A única luz que entrava era do buraco no teto que ele mesmo tinha criado com sua queda, e estava enfraquecendo, devido a um crepúsculo. Ele caminhava por um caminho cheio de imagens em suas paredes, mostrando fatos da civilização equidna. Se ele pudesse entender aquela linguagem, sentia que perderia algumas horas conhecendo a ascensão e queda deles, e se sentiria identificado com aquela história. Seus pensamentos são cortados abruptamente com algo acertando seu peito. Ele é arremessado longe, quase voltando a seu ponto de partida, mas se recupera rapidamente, procurando quem fizera o ataque. Ele não consegue ver quem, ou o quê, estava ali, mas escutava claramente uma voz um tanto aguda soar em um tom irônico e irritante...

- Shadow, sombrinha... Vejam só quem eu peguei como boneco de teste... Quanto tempo será que você agüenta antes de quebrar?

Shadow não se mostrava afetado por aquelas palavras. Um vulto se formava na frente do ouriço, se revelando um camaleão robô, verde, com uma enorme língua do lado de fora, cuja ponta terminava em um objeto arredondado, azul e demonstrava ser bastante denso. Seus olhos giravam para todas as direções aleatoriamente, fato que deixava o ouriço negro um tanto desconfortável. Quando os olhos do camaleão fitaram Shadow diretamente, ele sabia que seu oponente estava preparado para atacar...

- Fu-fu-fu... Você pode ser sombra, mas eu sou invisível como a escuridão... – Ele desaparecia na frente de Shadow, que apenas ficava parado, tentando seguí-lo com o olhar. Sua voz aguda voltada a ecoar pela sala, numa tentativa de intimidação...

- Você é capaz de atacar o invisível? Tocar o intocável?

Shadow sentia seu corpo estremecer com os ataques, provavelmente causado com a língua de seu oponente, mas permanecia imóvel, como se nenhum ataque tivesse surtido qualquer efeito...

- Ah, quer bancar o durão, é? Minha língua é capaz de quebrar pedras como as desta pirâmide como se fossem isopor! ISOPOR!

Shadow sentia mais ataques sobre seu corpo, mas ainda assim se recusava a se mexer, e mantinha sua postura, ignorando todos os ataques. A voz água ainda soava pela pirâmide, rindo alto...

- ESTA É A FORMA DE VIDA SUPREMA? PARALISADO DE MEDO COMO UMA CRIANCINHA AO VER O BICHO PAPÃO? AO VER O HOMEM DO SACO? A VÉA DEBAIXO DA CAMA? O...

Shadow levantava sua mão esquerda, fechando-a de maneira firme, quando entre seus dedos uma língua se formava. O camaleão reaparecia na frente do ouriço, tentando entender o que houve...

- Quando se está invisível se evita FAZER BARULHO. Agora, desapareça... – Shadow fazia sua mão direita brilhar, enquanto os olhos do camaleão girava freneticamente...

- Mamãe...

Um ataque, foi o bastante para despedaçar o robô. Shadow se limpava, logo voltando a sua posiçõ defensiva, pois sentia dois vultos se aproximando. Ao ver um casal de ouriços se aproximar, ele logo volta a sua postura normal, pois sabia que eram aliados...

- Shadow, bom que o encontrei. – Star se aproximava, checando o local – E bom saber que não precisou da nossa ajuda. Agora podemos ir atrás de Knuckles e Tails.

Shadow não falava nada, apenas caindo de joelhos. Sonic ia ao encontro do amigo, tentando ajudar a levantá-lo...

- Esqueci que meu corpo já estava machucado por causa dos escombros... Ficarei fora de combate por algumas horas... Vou usar a energia dos anéis de meus pulsos para curar meus ferimentos. – Shadow caia em um sono profundo, enquanto emanava um leve brilho dourado. Sonic o colocava em suas costas, enquanto Star os guiava para fora da pirâmide. Os dois viam o céu se tornar mais escuro a cada segundo, enquanto Star estranhava a ação de Shadow, e mais ainda, a ação de Sonic...

- Certo, me explique agora o que foi isso, por que e não acredito até agora...

- Shadow deve ter enfrentado um oponente forte. Ele não queria que eu ou mais alguém invadisse a luta dele, por isso deve ter se forçado, eu acho – Sonic olhava o amigo, que demonstrava estar em outro universo naquele momento. – Ele sabia que eu ia encontrá-lo, então se confiou neste fator e foi com tudo... Bom, é o que eu acho que aconteceu...

- Shadow, confiando em você? Quanto tempo eu fiquei fora?

- Vamos encontrar os outros, e rápido. Onde acha que eles podem estar?

- Pelos dados que eu coletei, Tails deve estar a alguns quilômetros a noroeste daqui. Vamos agora. Se meus dados não falham, Knuckles deve estar indo para lá também, e com reforços...

Sonic não ousou perguntar como ela obteve os dados, apenas seguindo a garota, que começava a correr num ritmo pouco menor, pois não queria que Sonic derrubasse Shadow...

Tails acordava, sentindo-se totalmente revigorado. Sentia que estava encostado em um local macio, e não tinha a menor vontade de sair dali. Olhava para cima, vendo o rosto de Kitty, e depois voltava a seu descanso, enquanto a garota voltava a fazer um cafuné no filhote. Momentos depois, ela segurava a mão do filhote, e pousando a mesma sobre seu busto, algo que deixou o filhote, por um segundo, constrangido...

- Você pode me tocar, se quiser... Eu quero você, e como sou uma andróide, posso esperar você ter a idade certa pra dar valor ao que eu tenho. – Kitty sentia que as mãos do filhote começavam a se mexer, mas longe de sair dali. Estavam como se tentassem sentir o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Eu... – Tails acordava em definitivo. Se levantava rapidamente, colocando a mão em seu rosto, completamente corado. Ele não acreditava no que estava fazendo, e nem entendia por que se permitiu a isso. – Como você me convenceu a fazer isso? Como eu fui estúpido a este ponto?

- Você não foi estúpido... – A garota sorria, de maneira sincera. – Você viu que eu dizia a verdade, você tem um intelecto inigualável, sabia que eu poderia matar você se quisesse, enquanto estava dormindo, mas confiou em mim. E, por alguns segundos... "ME amou"...

Tails não entendeu as últimas palavras, mas uma coisa era certa. Kitty era diferente da Fiona. Fiona veio a ele tentando enganá-lo, mas no final acabou se revelando uma boa pessoa. Kitty já jogou as cartas na mesa, falando tudo. Se fosse uma inimiga, ele não estaria ali, tendo aquela conversa. Provavelmente estaria encoleirado, entorpecido e sob total comando de Kiubi, e isso era ainda pior que morrer, pelo pensamento do filhote.

- O que quis dizer com "me amou"? Essa me pegou.

- Você quis sentir meu corpo, por um segundo, quis me desejar. Você não é mais aquela criancinha que corria atrás do Sonic e se contentava em ficar nos bastidores... – Kitty se levantava, chegando perto do filhote – Agora você está acordando como "homem"... – O modo como ela pronunciou "homem" fez Tails ficar corado.

Tails sorria, como não havia feito desde que chegou a Ilha. Ele se virava de costas, e começava a caminhar...

- Fico feliz em saber que você não é inimiga. Eu vou atrás dos meus amigos, sinta-se bem vinda a me acompanhar!

Kitty não respondia, pelo menos não com palavras. Ela segurava a mão do filhote, andando ao seu lado. Mas dois vultos ao longe chamam a atenção de Tails, e ele logo reconhece um deles, embora o outro também lhe fosse muito familiar...

- Knuckles! Bom revê-lo! – Tails corria na direção do equidna, soltando a mão de Kitty. Ela ficava ao longe, apenas vendo seu querido filhote correr. Ela temia, pois mesmo tendo livre arbítrio, sua programação era simples e direta. Seduzir Tails, eliminar os outros. Ela sabia que podia controlar sua programação facilmente, mas a que preço? Ir contra sua programação poderia corromper seu sistema, e ficar longe de Tails era algo doloroso demais até mesmo para se pensar...

- SHADE? – Tails gritava ao reconhecer a garota, que fazia um pequeno cafuné no filhote. Ele a cumprimenta adequadamente, e se virava ao amigo rubro, tentando entender o que houve.

- Viu Sonic, ou Shadow? Ah, eu quero apresentar alguém, é a...

Um grito ecoa pelas areias, uma voz feminina em desespero. Tails reconhecia aquela voz, se virando rapidamente. Kitty estava sendo agarrada pelo pescoço, por outro robô, que Tails temia revê-lo. A mórbida aparência com Sonic, falha em muitos pontos, mascarado por um rosto metálicoe sem vida. Mecha Sonic segurava Kitty, jogando-a no chão logo em seguida. Ele começa uma investida com seu Spin Dash, acertando-a várias vezes...

- Kitty! – Tails liderava o trio em resgate, mas Kitty o parava, se levantando tão logo o filhote se aproximava.

- Fuja, Tails. Este Mecha Sonic está muito mais poderoso do que qualquer um de vocês podem enfrentar. Eu vou segurá-lo pra você aqui!

- Nós quatro damos conta, eu posso considerar isso a festa de boas vindas da Shade! – Knuckles ajeitava suas luvas, preparado para o combate.

- Não... Eu também estou programada para atacá-los... Eu não ataquei Tails por que minha programação era fazê-lo amar Kiubi, mas acabei eu gamando nele. Fujam e levem Tails em segurança.

- Kitty, você não pode vencê-la sozinha! – Tails gritava, não querendo aceitar a separação.

Mecha Sonic investia contra Kitty, mas Knuckles parava o ataque a muito custo. Shade entrava na luta, dando cobertura, mas mesmo assim os dois aparentavam não fazer frente ao novo inimigo...

- Knuckles, o que é esta besta?

- Isso vai ser uma fusão de liquidificador com geladeira em dois tempos! – Knuckles tentava uma sequência de socos, mas Mecha Sonic desviava todos os ataques, como se previsse cada um deles.

Kitty via o combate, se segurando para não atacar os amigos de Tails também. Ela sentia que seu sistema operacional interno estava começando a se corromper, como previra, mas ainda mais rápido que o esperado. Ela abraçava Tails, que ficava sem entender nada...

- Tails, guarde minhas palavras... Você tem um potencial ilimitado! Eu queria ser aquela que o despertaria, mas creio que terei de ceder minha vaga a outra. – Kitty se virava a Mecha Sonic, gritando. O eco de sua voz dá tempo apenas a Knuckles e Shade se esquivarem, acertando o robô em cheio, deixando-o paralisado. Ela se virava novamente para o filhote, com um sorriso falso, provavelmente tentando substituir um choro – Tails, se eu fosse orgânica, ou, se eu pudesse renascer orgânica, você olharia pra mim, e me desejaria?

Kitty não ficava para ouvir a resposta, correndo em direção a Mecha Sonic, deixando para trás um filhote de raposa, que por alguma razão desconhecida, estava vertendo lágrimas. Ao passar por Knuckles, o equidna pôde escutar as seguintes palavras: "Leve-o daqui. Não quero que ele me veja partir." Knuckles, mesmo sob aquela pressão, entendeu a mensagem, correndo em direção a Tails, seguido por Shade, que por alguma razão, sentia que aquela era a decisão mais sensata. Knuckles carregava o filhote, que estava como em um transe, olhando Kitty pular em cima de Mecha Sonic, que naquele momento voltava a se mover...

Knuckles correu como pôde, e só parou ao ver o tom do céu mudar, seguido por um barulho de explosão. Ele soltava Tails, que caia de joelhos no chão, chorando. Tails sabia que ela partira, e mesmo não tendo criado um laço com ela de início, sabia que sua partida havia causado um vazio em seu coração...

- Alguém vem vindo! – Shade apontava para dois vultos ao longe. Quando se aproximaram, revelou-se ser três indivíduos, Sonic, carregando Shadow em suas costas, e Star, que corria a frente, guiando o ouriço.

- Nós vimos uma explosão, o que houve? – Sonic deixava Shadow no chão, dormindo. Ele ia até Tails, que ainda não recuperara seu controle emocional, colocando a mão em seu ombro. O filhote olhava Sonic, abraçando-o o mais forte que podia. Aquilo duraria alguns minutos, até o filhote se recompor, e contar tudo sobre sua ex-amiga, Kitty.

Eles seguiram até uma pirâmide mais afastada, chegando a ela no início da noite. Shadow acordava, sentindo-se revigorado, e recebeu todas as informações do ocorrido de Star e Knuckles. Sonic estava encostado na parede externa da pirâmide, vendo Tails olhar na direção de onde viera, até resolver se aproximar do garoto...

- Quando você estiver pronto, a gente segue viagem. Ela deve ter significado muito pra você, e, eu dou a minha palavra, as Bad Girls vão pagar por brincar com seus sentimentos. EU as farei pagar pessoalmente por isso!

- Não precisa... – Tails se virava, voltando a pirâmide. Ele encostava sua mão na parede, sentindo a textura daquela enorme pedra que fazia parte da construção... – As Bad Girls não são culpadas por isso. A Kiubi realmente merece meus cumprimentos, pois ela consegue dar vida a seres robóticos, coisa que Eggman nunca fez em momento algum de sua vida, pelo menos não consciente, se contarmos Metal Sonic... – O filhote socava a parede, deixando o som do baque ecoar pelo deserto. Ele voltava seu olhar a Sonic, que o olhava impressionado – Se tem alguém culpado, este alguém sou eu, por não ser forte o bastante para poder proteger quem precisa...

- Está enganado. – Shade, que estava sentada num banco de areia mais afastada, se levanta, indo até o filhote. – Você pode ser inseguro, o que é normal, afinal eu não conheço muitas crianças que passaram pelo que passou, numa faixa de tempo tão curta... Mas, se olhar para onde socou, verá que o que falta em você é apenas disciplina...

Ela apontava para o local onde Tails havia acertado seu soco. Um enorme buraco havia se formado, com rachaduras ao redor, que ainda estavam se formando, e pedaços da pedra ainda se descolavam, mostrando que talvez ela não resistisse muito tempo.

- É o que eu falei a você antes, Tails... – Shadow se aproximava, encostando a mão em seu ombro – Nós vamos lhe ajudar nesta tarefa, não está sozinho.

Tails voltava a sorrir, se sentindo mais confiante. Knuckles se juntava ao grupo, junto de Star, que naquele momento tirava um pequeno transmissor de seu bolso. Ela se afastava, e voltava guardando o aparelho em seguida, chamando a atenção de todos...

- A entrada para Hidden palace está aberta. Só seguir por aquele caminho e...

Star apontava para um caminho, mas notou que Tails estava olhando para outro lado. Ao tentar ver o que chamava a atenção do filhote, um susto. Mecha Sonic seguia por uma entrada diferente, e o que mais chamava a atenção, além do inimigo ter sobrevivido quase ileso, era a expressão de Tails. Estava quase rosnando, mostrando seus dentes, com os caninos em destaque. Quem não o conhecia, poderia jurar que era um animal selvagem, pronto para avançar sobre sua presa. Os olhos do filhote estavam em um tom de vermelho, e tão logo Mecha Sonic desaparece da vista de todos, Tails disparava, levantando uma enorme nuvem de poeira.

- Tails, o que tá havendo, volte! – Sonic corria atrás de Tails, seguido por Shadow...

- Star, leve Shade até a Hidden Palace pelo atalho. Eu e os outros vamos pelo rio de lava. Se mecha Sonic está envolvido, Tikal e as meninas vão precisar de todo reforço possível!

- Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho, Knuckles... – Shade esticava sua mão, enquanto Knuckles apenas acenava, correndo.

- Fique tranqüila, que enquanto eu estiver no grupo, todo mundo está seguro, agora vai!

Shade via Knuckles correr, sumindo junto com os outros. Ela e Star adentravam a outra pirâmide, sumindo dentro de sua escuridão, mas sem esconder a preocupação com o filhote de raposa, que estava totalmente fora de si...


	14. Chapter 14

Parte 13 – Neo Rose Team Vs. Bad Girls Team

Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tikal e Blaze caminhavam por uma escura gruta, iluminada pelo misterioso brilho de pedras preciosas, que foram mantidas no lugar a muito custo de todas, segurando e vigiando Rouge para que ela não apanhasse todas quanto podia... Não tarda até que elas chegassem num lugar, no mínimo, sob a visão delas, magnífico. Era como um santuário abaixo do solo, com oito pedestais, um enorme, mais ao alto, e sete menores, fazendo duas filas, um de três pedestais, logo abaixo do maior, fazendo-o ficar ao centro, e mais quatro a frente dos três anteriores, dispondo como um triângulo se fossem vistos de cima.

- Chegamos. O altar das esmeraldas... – Tikal falava, deixando uma tristeza no som de suas palavras. Ela sabia que a esmeralda mestra não se encontrava ali, e ainda tinha de se preocupar em como despertar as super esmeraldas sem o principal fator...

A medida que iam se aproximando do altar, Amy notava algo que chamara sua atenção. Um enorme mosaico, esculpido nas pedras, onde era clara a imagem de Supersonic enfrentando uma criatura com o rosto que lembrava claramente Eggman. Uma mão mecânica saia da mesma criatura, segurando uma esmeralda enorme, talvez a esmeralda mestre, foi o que a garota havia pensado. Rouge e Cream se juntaram a amiga, cada uma com seu motivo e perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Tikal se aproximava, chamando suas amigas...

- Neste local dois grandes inimigos formariam a aliança mais poderosa que se poderia imaginar. Sonic e Knuckles travaram seu derradeiro duelo aqui, até que ele se tornou Supersonic, como na profecia, e Knuckles pôde perceber quem era a outra face no mosaico. Então, Knuckles se uniu a ele, e juntos salvaram a ilha.

- Fico imaginando como deve ter sido esta luta... – Blaze deixava fagulhas saírem de seus olhos, se excitando apenas com o pensamento da luta.

- Nós temos algo a relizar, lembram? Vamos logo! – Rouge apressava as amigas, que a seguiam, acelerando o passo.

Não demora para que elas chegassem ao local, mas tem uma surpresa, no mínimo, enorme. Storm, Valkyrie, Kiubi e Sierra se encontravam onde deveriam estar os pedestais das esmeraldas, terminando de anexar a esmeralda mestra a sue devido lugar. O olhar de todas se cruzam, e o ar em todo o lugar ficava mais pesado a cada segundo...

- Ora, veja se não são as crianças. – O tom arrogante da voz de Storm fez o sangue de Amy ferver, por pouco não começando o combate ali mesmo. – Se vocês sabem o que é bom, nos devolvam as esmeraldas, pois ao contrário de vocês, para nós elas possuem alguma serventia.

- Se quer tanto vem pegar, a distância é a mesma! – Amy sacava seu martelo, ficando em posição de combate.

Aquilo serviu de sinal. Kiubi é a primeira, avançando em cima de Cream, que aparentava um ódio maior que o de Amy... Amy avançava em cima de Storm, e Blaze atirava bolas de fogo em Sierra. Rouge alçava vôo, jutamente de Valkyrie, fazendo um combate aéreo.

Storm corria a uma alta velocidade ao redor de Amy, mas a ouriça rosa pouco se assustou, pelo menos em relação a oponente. Ela estava podendo seguí-la com os olhos, como se estivesse advinhando onde ela estaria a seguir. "Deve ser por que passei muito tempo junto com Sonic estes dias, e ela é clone dele, se movem parecidos..." pensou a garota, quando viu Storm saltar e tentar um chute giratório, parado com uma martelada em cheio no abdômen dela. Storm voava longe, mas caindo em pé, limpando seu rosto, sorrindo...

- Golpe de sorte. Andou treinando?

- Vem cá e eu te mostro mais "golpes de sorte"... – Amy avançava violentamente, fazendo Storm, por alguns segundos, ver uma silhueta demoníaca saindo por detrás da ouriça.

As duas voltam a se atacar, com tudo o que possuíam. Amy conseguia seguir Storm com muita facilidade, bloqueando cada investida sem maiores problemas. Mais ao longe, Valkyrie mantinha Rouge a distância, como se quisesse propositalmente deixar Storm lutando como quisesse, e de onde se podia olhar, era visível a intenção das Bad Girls em priorizar o espaço da ouriça líder.

Storm e Amy disputam uma investida, mas acaba em um empate, e as duas se afastam com o impacto do ataque. Amy estava suada, segurando seu martelo, fitando a oponente nos olhos, e via uma Storm ofegante e cansada. Ela estava ainda mais suada, com a mão em seu peito. Amy somava os fatos, e soltava seu martelo. O barulho do martelo caindo no chão serviu como um gongo, fazendo todas pararem de lutar, e Kiubi foi a primeira a ir de encontro a sua irmã...

- Se você quer se matar, Storm, faça isso em outro lugar! Eu me recuso a tomar parte disso!

- Aonde quer chegar, pirralha? – Storm mantinha a pose, ainda ofegante.

- Não sei o que houve com você, mas com certeza está muito mais fraca que o normal. Não deveria sequer estar aqui!

Um momento de silêncio se segue, onde todas encaravam as Bad Girls. Storm agora suava frio, sabendo que havia sido descoberta. Kiubi a encarava, fazendo com que ela tomasse uma incômoda decisão...

- Bad Girls, retirada. Nossa missão aqui terminou!

Antes que qualquer uma pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, Sierra executava um poderoso Chaos Control, sumindo com suas aliadas. Amy guardava seu martelo, enquanto suas amigas reuniam-se a ela...

- Ok, Amy... O que foi isso? – Blaze olhava a ouriça rosa, muito curiosa.

- Eu lutei contra Storm poucas vezes, mas pude notar um padrão. Ela se move e age como o Sonic, mas ali ela estava insegura, cautelosa demais. Não era ela ali... Alguma coisa grave ocorreu, e ela estava se forçando, escondendo de si mesma, temi o pior...

Longe dali, na Death Egg, Sierra reaparecia com suas aliadas. Storm caia de joelhos no chão, esgotada. Kiubi a ajudava a se levantar, fazendo-a se sentar em uma cadeira próxima, até Valkyrie perder a calma...

- Ok, ok.. Que vexame foi esse, Storm? A Amy nunca foi, nem de longe, oponente pra você! Achei que estivesse plenamente recuperada!

- Não é fácil recuperar quase dois terços do sangue de seu corpo tão rápido, Valkyrie! – Sierra tomava a dianteira, impressionando mesmo Kiubi – Vocês não viram o que eu vi... Naquele momento...

Kiubi e Valkyrie fixavam eu olhar no anjo caído, enquanto Storm descansava, totalmente desligada do assunto.

- Eu não pretendo, e nem quero, repetir o que vou descrever agora. Então me escutem... Storm, pra tentar trazer nosso pai de volta, leu o livro antigo que ele carregava. Nele continha uma espécie de ritual capaz de abrir o portal pro plano onde ele está. O problema é que era necessário uma grande dose de sangue de uma garota virgem... E acredito eu que todas nós aqui suprimos essa demanda, mas Storm se recusou a aceitar que qualquer uma de nós derramasse sangue, e ela mesmo aceitou fazer a oferenda, sozinha... – Sierra fazia uma pausa, para ver a reação de Kiubi e Valkyrie. As duas a olhavam de maneira fixa, mas sem esconder a surpresa. Kiubi sabia que Storm estava enfraquecida, mas achava que a razão seria um Chaos control. Valkyrie tinha seus pensamentos, mas nenhum deles se aproximou do que Sierra tinha dito. – O ritual envolvia uma dança, enquanto o "sacrifício vivo" derramaria seu sangue sobre o chão, formando o emblema. Eu vi aquilo do início ao fim, enquanto vocês duas arquitetavam as primeiras fases do nosso plano. Mesmo prestes a desmaiar ela não parou, se eu não tivesse intervido ela sequer estaria descansando ali nesse momento.

- Ok, agora que sabemos, qual nosso plano agora? Se a Storm está fora de combate, temos de recalcular tudo! – Kiubi olhava sua irmã, que nesse momento se levantava.

- Seguiremos conforme o plano. SEM ALTERAÇÕES, ok, maninha? Eu vou até a sala onde guardamos os super anéis de reserva, pra me recarregar. Kiubi você vem comigo. Libere os últimos caçadores e coloquem a Death Egg pra voar de novo. Vamos iniciar a fase final!

Storm e Kiubi seguiam, enquanto Vakyrie e Sierra tomavam rumo oposto.

Tails via tudo avermelhado. Em parte pela lava derretida descendo pelas paredes, outra parte pela sua raiva. Via apenas um objeto metálico se movendo rapidamente a sua frente, sem sequer reparar que estava sendo seguido...


End file.
